Lord Emrys Mallory
by Julian Rosenberg
Summary: Harry a été emprisonné suite à sa victoire contre Lord Voldemort. Après sept années passées dans les profondeurs d’Azkaban, il est déclaré mort. Pourtant, un an plus tard, Lord Mallory apparaît dans le monde magique, bien détermininé à le changer...
1. Prologue

Note de l'auteur : Cette fanfic part du très connu « Harry injustement emprisonné à Azkaban ». Toutefois, je voudrais lui donner un nouveau jour, dans le sens où l'être qui va quitter la Prison n'aura plus grand-chose de commun avec le garçon qui y est entré. Cette histoire va vous montrer ce qui peut arriver à un homme lorsque la chance se décide enfin à lui sourire… ou plutôt, quand l'Ange de la Vengeance se décide à exaucer ses prières.

(J'ai rajouté une ligne dans le Disclaimer concernant l'oeuvre de Dumas car il est possible que je m'en inspire dans cette fic. ;) )

Rating : T (par précaution, puisqu'il y aura probablement des scènes de violence et de torture dans cette fiction)

Résumé : Harry a été emprisonné suite à sa victoire contre Lord Voldemort, trahi par ses proches. Après avoir croupi sept ans dans les profondeurs d'Azkaban, il est officiellement déclaré mort. Pourtant, un an plus tard, un dénommé Lord Mallory apparaît dans le monde magique… et semble bien déterminé à le changer.

Disclaimer : Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling.

Le Comte de Monte-Cristo et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété d'Alexandre Dumas.

Hormis les copyrights ci-dessus, cette histoire m'appartient dans sa totalité en vertu de la législation sur la propriété intellectuelle et de celle sur les droits d'auteur.

Interdiction formelle de reproduire, d'utiliser et/ou de diffuser cette histoire sans l'autorisation expresse de son auteur.

* * *

Lord Emrys Mallory

* * *

Prologue

Peu de sorciers ignoraient l'existence de la Prison d'Azkaban, ce rocher balayé sans cesse par des tempêtes et des vagues déferlantes, si bien que son ciel gris ne laissait jamais apercevoir le moindre rayon de soleil. Cette tour de pierre qui se dressait en plein milieu de la mer du Nord, avait fait perdre la raison à bien des sorciers… et avait coûté la vie à bien plus encore.

Gardée par les plus immondes créatures imaginables, les Détraqueurs, son simple nom suffisait à glacer d'effroi le plus courageux des sorciers. Les rares ayant pu en revenir avec leur santé mentale à peu près intacte n'en restaient pas moins traumatisés à vie par leur séjour dans ce qu'on nommait communément « l'Antichambre de l'enfer ».

Si tout ceci était connu de tous, des sorciers de premier cycle aux vénérables membres du Magenmagot, l'histoire de la prison en elle-même, en particulier sa construction, était tombée dans l'oubli de tous… ou presque.

Car lui, il s'en souvenait. Même s'il n'avait pas revu la lumière du jour depuis des siècles, il ne pourrait jamais oublier l'histoire de celle qui avait été sa maîtresse, la seule humaine qu'il ait jamais jugée digne de son respect… mais aussi l'histoire de ceux qui l'avaient honteusement trahie, et calomniée au point que les livres d'Histoire la décrivaient comme l'exact opposé de ce qu'elle avait été en réalité.

Voilà près de quinze siècles, bien avant la naissance des Fondateurs ou la création de Poudlard, cette île n'était pas un caillou isolé au milieu des flots. C'était un lieu paradisiaque, gardé par des prêtresses aux grands pouvoirs, et surtout le lieu de résidence de nombreux êtres magiques, comme les elfes dont ne subsistent aujourd'hui que leurs lointains et serviles descendants, les elfes de maison.

Tout cela avait changé avec l'avènement de deux personnages qu'il haïssait toujours de tout son cœur, même après tant d'années… l'Enchanteur Myrddin et le Roi-Sorcier Artorius. Ces deux êtres avaient, dans leur soif de pouvoir et d'hégémonie sur le monde sorcier, tué la personne qui comptait le plus à ses yeux, celle qui avait été la seule à se dresser sur leur chemin…

_Fata Morgana_

La Fée Morgane ou Morgane Le Fay, avait été jadis la Reine de l'île d'Avalon, ainsi que la plus grande des prêtresses de Ceridwen que le monde ait jamais porté. D'une nature courageuse et douce, elle était reconnue dans tout le monde sorcier pour ses talents de guérisseuse ainsi que pour avoir été l'apprentie de la précédente reine, Viviane.

La guerre avait duré longtemps entre les serviteurs d'Arthur et de Merlin, et les prêtresses de Morgane. Malheureusement, elle avait pris un tour funeste suite à la trahison de Viviane qui, éprise de l'Enchanteur, avait guidé ses troupes jusqu'en Avalon, le dernier refuge de Morgane et des créatures magiques qui s'étaient opposées à la domination du Roi-Sorcier.

Les prêtresses furent toutes décimées au terme d'un combat déloyal mais dans lequel la Reine parvint à tuer Arthur ainsi qu'à détruire Excalibur. La lignée des rois que Merlin avait voulu mettre en place s'était éteinte, mettant ainsi en échec ses plans de domination de l'île de Bretagne…

Désirant faire endurer à sa Némésis le même désespoir que celui qu'il ressentait face à sa défaite, Merlin emprisonna Morgane dans les profondeurs de la prison qu'il créa à son intention sur les cendres de cette île devenue stérile, et l'emprisonna également lui, le fidèle familier de la Reine. Cette prison prit quelques temps plus tard le nom d'Azkaban.

Et aujourd'hui, mille cinq-cents ans plus tard, tout le monde avait oublié la véritable histoire de sa maîtresse tandis qu'ils vénéraient Merlin comme s'il avait été un dieu…

Feänor aurait pu quitter sa cellule depuis longtemps mais il avait décidé d'exaucer les dernières volontés de Morgane. Depuis plus de mille ans, il attendait celui ou celle qui serait digne de devenir son nouveau maître, et qui prendrait possession de l'héritage de la Reine d'Avalon.

Des milliers… non, peut-être même des millions d'âmes avaient pénétré ces murs depuis son emprisonnement. Il les avait sondées, une par une, mais aucune ne s'était avéré digne de lui. Certains étaient lâches, d'autres faibles d'esprit… il y avait aussi toutes sortes de fous, de fanatiques ou encore d'hystériques qui y avaient séjourné. Rares étaient ceux qui possédaient des âmes belles, au moins dignes d'y jeter un coup d'œil plus en profondeur mais hélas, aucun n'avait la détermination nécessaire pour réaliser les grands projets de sa maîtresse…

… ou tout du moins était-ce le cas jusqu'à ce jour fatidique, sept ans plus tôt. Par ce jour de novembre, une silhouette avait été jetée dans l'ancienne geôle de Morgane, la plus sécurisée magiquement de toute la prison mais également la plus profondément enracinée dans les fondations d'Azkaban. Il s'agissait d'un jeune humain, peut-être âgé de seize ou dix-sept ans... et dont le corps n'était que plaies et meurtrissures.

A moitié-mort et ses réserves de magie presque vides, c'était un véritable miracle que le garçon ait survécu, surtout lorsqu'on savait que sa cellule était celle la plus fréquemment visitée par les Détraqueurs. Et pourtant, il avait survécu…

L'esprit du garçon étant trop embrouillé pour qu'il y tente une percée, il sonda ceux des gardes et y découvrit des informations intéressantes, très intéressantes. Ce garçon, dont les cheveux noirs de jais n'étaient pas sans lui rappeler ceux de sa maîtresse, avait été un héros pour le monde sorcier. Vainqueur d'un puissant mage noir quand il était seulement âgé d'un an, il l'avait terrassé de nouveau, et pour de bon cette fois-ci, seulement quelques jours avant son arrivée à Azkaban.

A priori, il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'un sorcier si noble se retrouve emprisonné ici et d'ailleurs, il ne trouva dans les pensées des gardiens que des raisons bien risibles pour sa sentence. Il aurait été qualifié de « futur mage noir » et la plupart de ses amis auraient témoigné contre lui à son procès face au Magenmagot, qu'il supposait être l'assemblée ayant succédé au Conseil des Sorciers.

Décidément, cet enfant avait de plus en plus de points communs avec Morgane. Trahi par ses proches, son honneur et son dévouement bafoué par des sorciers avides de pouvoir… oui, il y avait quelque chose de vraiment familier.

C'est pourquoi il commença à l'observer et à visiter son esprit chaque fois que les pensées du garçon étaient suffisamment claires pour le lui permettre… et ce qu'il y trouva fut tout simplement stupéfiant. Jamais il n'avait vu tant de souffrance chez un si jeune humain… mais aussi tant de noblesse et de courage. Même si son cœur n'était plus habité que par la haine et le désespoir, il n'en était pas moins un candidat de plus en plus captivant….

Sept ans avaient passé depuis l'arrivée du garçon dans la prison, désormais un jeune adulte. Ses cheveux noirs étaient longs à présent et ses yeux verts, autrefois brillants d'un éclat émeraude, n'étaient plus que l'ombre d'eux-mêmes. Pendant tout ce temps, un profond désir de vengeance avait germé dans son cœur alors que s'éteignaient l'amour et la tendresse qu'il avait nourris envers ces traîtres pour qui il avait tout sacrifié…

Feänor y découvrit également l'envie de changer le monde sorcier, à la fois ses mentalités archaïques mais aussi les fondements même de la société… cette société que le maudit Merlin avait créée de ses mains encore fraîchement tâchées du sang de Morgane…

Il apparût dans un déluge de flammes au milieu de la cellule du jeune homme, dont l'air mi-hagard, mi abasourdi disait clairement qu'il ne savait pas si ce qu'il voyait était une hallucination provoquée par les Détraqueurs ou bien la réalité…

- _Il est temps pour toi de renaître…_

Les mots qu'il venait de prononcer télépathiquement à l'attention du jeune homme durent avoir un certain impact car ses yeux verts se firent plus concentrés mais s'emplirent également de peur et de confusion. Allait-il mourir ici ? Sans avoir pris sa revanche ? Telles furent les pensées du garçon et il ne pouvait l'en blâmer.

- _Accepte mon cadeau, toi l'humain que j'ai choisi pour compagnon…_

Battant des ailes pour se rapprocher de lui, l'oiseau se piqua une aile de son bec et quelques gouttes pourpres en jaillirent, telles des rubis liquides aux reflets dorés. Le sorcier ne réagit pas, se contentant d'observer la magnifique créature se rapprocher de lui, avant de déverser quelques gouttes de sang sur ses lèvres. Les avalant sans même sans apercevoir, le jeune homme ne tarda pas à ressentir une sensation étrange parcourir tout son corps et il ne put s'empêcher de hurler à pleins poumons tandis que la douleur parcourait tout son être.

Une lumière aussi rouge que le sang versé commença à se dégager de lui tandis qu'il semblait se dédoubler. Le processus dura plusieurs minutes, avant que les cris ne cessent enfin, et que l'aveuglante clarté ne laisse place à la pénombre qui régnait habituellement en ces lieux.

Sur le sol se trouvait la dépouille d'un garçon aux cheveux noirs et dont les yeux verts sombres étaient vides de la moindre étincelle de vie. Son corps décharné, marqué par de nombreuses cicatrices et recouvert par des tâches sombres de crasse et de sang mêlés, était déjà glacé sur le sol de pierre.

A côté de lui, un genou à terre, se trouvait une silhouette à la peau aussi blanche que la neige la plus pure, tandis que ses longs cheveux étaient aussi noirs que le plumage d'un corbeau. Nu comme un ver, il prit quelques instants pour réaliser ce qui venait de se passer avant de tourner la tête vers l'oiseau au plumage sombre, ses yeux d'un bleu azuré fixant Feänor avec curiosité.

- Tu ressembles à Fumseck… tu es un phénix, n'est-ce pas ? Que m'est-il arrivé ? Suis-je mort ?

- _En effet, mon nom est Feänor… Et la réponse à ta dernière question est non, jeune humain. Harry Potter est mort cette nuit… mais toi, tu viens de renaître._

L'homme contempla un long moment l'oiseau immortel, essayant de comprendre ce qui venait de se produire. Jamais il n'avait eu l'esprit si clair en sept ans et il lui fallait un peu de temps pour reprendre pied… Sentant un courant d'air froid, il tourna instinctivement la tête pour apercevoir un Détraqueur posté en dehors de sa cellule. Pourtant, il n'entendait ni ses parents, ni Sirius, ni Cédric… ni rien d'autre. C'était comme si sa présence ne lui faisait aucun effet.

- _En effet, jeune maître… grâce au sang qui coule désormais dans tes veines, ceux de son espèce ne pourront plus utiliser leurs pouvoirs sur toi._

Faisant un demi-tour, il faillit trébucher en apercevant le corps allongé sur le sol, ce corps qui avait été le sien depuis sa naissance. Se mettant à trembler, il tomba à genoux et sentit le désespoir l'envahir tandis qu'il prononçait ces paroles, portant ses mains à son visage.

- Si mon corps est là et qu'Harry Potter est mort alors… qui je suis ? Qu'est-ce que je suis ?

- _Ton nom est désormais Emrys… Emrys Mallory, l'héritier de la Reine Morgana. Tu es celui qui apportera justice à ceux qui ont été bafoués… tu es celui qui va changer ce monde._

Et dans un déluge de flammes, tous deux disparurent d'Azkaban, ne laissant dans la cellule que le cadavre d'Harry James Potter.


	2. Lord Mallory

Chapitre 1 : Lord Mallory

* * *

Un an tout juste venait de s'écouler depuis la mort du tristement célèbre Harry Potter. La population sorcière considérait cet anniversaire macabre comme une journée semblable à toutes les autres, même si certains se sentaient quand même soulagés par le décès du Survivant. Après les traitements qu'il avait dû endurer pendant ses sept années d'incarcération, toute évasion de sa part aurait plongé le monde magique dans le chaos le plus total. Après tout, il était Celui-qui-avait-vaincu, ayant terrassé une nouvelle fois Lord Voldemort à seulement dix-sept ans… et emprisonné à vie dans la plus sombre des geôles d'Azkaban pour ce « crime ».

En huit ans, le monde magique n'avait pas vraiment changé. Les sang-purs avaient maintenu une certaine influence sur la politique, mais le gouvernement avait pour sa part, changé drastiquement. Le Ministre de la Magie n'était autre qu'Arthur Weasley, l'un des seuls employés du Ministère à ne pas avoir été entaché par la conspiration de Lord Voldemort. Malgré son honnêteté, le père de famille était un homme complaisant… si complaisant que cela le dotait d'une faiblesse difficile à surmonter, en particulier vis-à-vis de sa famille.

Profitant du salaire particulièrement élevé de son mari, Molly avait entrepris de « rénover » complètement le Terrier, changeant la maison d'aspect désordonné en un manoir assez semblable à ceux des grandes familles de sang-pur. C'était d'autant plus étrange de voir une si grande maison car seul le couple y résidait désormais, leurs sept enfants ayant quitté le domicile parental.

Les jeunes Weasley avaient eux-mêmes bien changé en huit ans. Si Charlie était resté en Roumanie, préférant la compagnie des dragons à celle des hommes, il était d'ailleurs l'un des seuls à ne pas avoir profité de l'influence de son père pour grimper les échelons de la société.

En effet, Percy ne s'était pas gêné pour briguer le poste de Sous-secrétaire du Ministre, poste précédemment occupé par Dolores Ombrage, sous le simple prétexte qu'il était plus expérimenté que son père en ce qui concernait les affaires du cabinet ministériel. Bill avait également quitté Gringotts et travaillait désormais au Bureau de la Coopération Magique Internationale, en tant que Directeur de l'OICM, l'Organisation Internationale du Commerce Magique.

En ce qui concernait Ron, le jeune rouquin n'avait pas développé d'ambition ministérielle. Sélectionné chez les Canons de Chudley grâce aux pressions exercées par son père, il avait mené l'équipe à la victoire trois années consécutives, se bâtissant la réputation d'une Star montante du Quidditch. Bien sûr, personne ne savait que le jeune Weasley buvait une dose de Felix Felicis avant chaque match… En effet, les effets secondaires, notamment sa nette tendance à l'imprudence ou sa trop grande confiance en lui, faisaient partie intégrante de son caractère, et n'étaient qu'exacerbés par la potion.

Joueur de renommée nationale et mari de la sorcière la plus intelligente de sa génération, le jeune Weasley avait tout pour être heureux… mais il ne l'était pas. Si ses premiers mois de mariage avec Hermione lui avaient semblé idylliques, ils avaient bien vite tourné au cauchemar lorsque la Gryffondor avait accepté de devenir Professeur de Métamorphose, McGonagall ayant décidé d'assumer ses fonctions de Directrice de Poudlard à plein temps.

Les premiers temps, la jeune femme était revenue tous les soirs au Terrier, puis un soir sur deux, ensuite les week-ends… jusqu'à ne plus revenir que pour les vacances. Son rôle de professeur semblait l'avoir complètement absorbée, au point qu'elle en oubliait complètement son époux.

Ron ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait réagi de la meilleure manière possible… puisqu'il avait commencé à enchaîner aventure sur aventure, pour oublier cette triste réalité. Même lorsque la mort de Potter avait été annoncée, Weasley n'avait pu s'empêcher de ressentir de la jalousie à son égard. Il était Celui-qui-a-vaincu et son nom entrerait dans les livres d'Histoire quoi qu'il advienne. En revanche, celui de Ron ne serait mentionné que dans d'obscurs livres de Quidditch anglais… il fallait qu'il devienne plus célèbre, qu'il entre dans la légende…

Ses nuits passées avec des inconnues, qui n'étaient autres que des fans du « célèbre Ronald Weasley », lui permettaient de se délasser et d'oublier un peu la pression de son coach et de la fédération. Il leur jetait un sortilège d'amnésie la plupart du temps, ayant peu envie que ces filles se mettent à parler « d'avenir » ou ne cherchent à le faire chanter. Il y avait toutefois une exception à cette règle, en la personne de Lavande Brown Finnigan, son ex-petite-amie mais aussi la femme de son vieil ami Seamus.

Celle-ci ne supportait pas que son époux ne soit qu'un simple employé du Ministère, alors qu'elle-même restait à la maison toute la journée. D'autant plus qu'elle dépensait une bonne partie du salaire de Seamus pour faire du shopping. Devenir la maîtresse de Ron lui avait permis d'améliorer son train de vie, surtout lorsque le rouquin lui achetait des bagues ou des colliers de perles hors de prix.

Il y avait enfin Ginny, dont la vocation ne s'était révélée ni dans le Quidditch, ni au Ministère. Ayant également profité de l'influence paternelle, la jeune Weasley avait été engagée comme reporter à la Gazette du Sorcier avant de parvenir à surpasser Rita Skeeter en tant que journaliste à scandales la plus douée de sa génération au bout de seulement quelques mois. Véritable experte dans la manipulation de l'information, elle savait user de son pouvoir médiatique pour aider les gens qui lui plaisaient et… faire chuter la côté de popularité de ceux qui avaient le malheur de lui déplaire.

Elle sortait actuellement avec Stephen Cornfoot, un sorcier de sang-pur âgé d'un an de plus qu'elle. Son choix s'était porté sur cet ancien Serdaigle car celui-ci travaillait actuellement au Bureau International des Lois Magiques et qu'elle souhaitait obtenir des informations pouvant incriminer son patron. Sachant jouer habilement de ses charmes, la jeune femme était certaine qu'il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps avant de lui faire avouer tout ce qu'il savait…

Plusieurs autres membres de l'Ordre avaient aussi profité de l'occasion pour prendre de l'avancement, comme Kingsley, qui était devenu Directeur du Bureau des Aurors. Ce n'était en revanche pas le cas de tous.

En effet, de rares personnes avaient plaidé l'innocence du jeune Potter et s'étaient vues bien vite écartées de la scène publique. Parmi eux, on comptait Remus Lupin, Tonks, les jumeaux mais aussi Neville, Luna et surtout un homme duquel on ne s'y serait jamais attendu… Severus Rogue.

Toutefois, ce jour était particulier pour une autre raison. Comme le prévoyait la loi, si personne ne venait hériter des biens d'un sorcier au bout d'un an, ceux-ci devenaient automatiquement la propriété du Ministère de la Magie. C'était un décret passé un peu plus de six mois auparavant, spécialement en prévision de l'anniversaire de la mort de Potter.

C'était également la raison pour laquelle Percy et Ron étaient présents à Gringotts de si bon matin. Le sous-secrétaire avait promis à son cadet une part raisonnable des biens du défunt Survivant, assez en tout cas pour rembourser ses nombreuses dettes. Se présentant à l'un des guichets prioritaires, réservés aux employés du Ministère, Percy prit la parole de ce ton pompeux si caractéristique qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis sa nomination de préfet, bien des années plus tôt.

- Nous venons prendre possession des biens d'un sorcier laissés sans légataire depuis un an, jour pour jour.

Le gobelin leva la tête de ses registres et adressa un regard perçant aux deux sorciers. Peu importe le nombre de fois où ils en verraient, les deux frères ne s'habitueraient jamais aux yeux scrutateurs des êtres de cette espèce, ils étaient tout simplement trop… effrayants.

- Quel nom ? Les interrogea le gobelin d'une voix neutre en attrapant un autre registre.

- Harry Potter. Répondit Percy d'un ton solennel.

Le gobelin ouvrit le livre et tourna plusieurs pages. Arrivant enfin au nom en question, il releva la tête avant de s'adresser au sorcier d'un ton tout aussi morne.

- Le légataire s'est déjà présenté ici, il y a plus de huit mois.

- Le légataire ? Vous devez faire erreur ! Potter n'avait plus aucun parent vivant ! S'exclama le sous-secrétaire d'une voix hystérique.

- Il n'y a pas d'erreur. Un test de parenté a été effectué, et son sang était bien apparenté à celui de Mr Potter. Les papiers sont en règle.

Toute couleur quitta le visage du rouquin. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que son plan échouerait. Les registres n'indiquaient aucun parent magique vivant, raison pour laquelle l'orphelin avait été placé chez les Dursley après la mort de ses parents… mais des moldus ne pouvaient pas hériter des biens d'un sorcier, n'est-ce pas ?

- Qui est le légataire ?! Etait-ce un moldu ? Si tel est le cas, vous devez savoir que laisser un moldu prendre possession des biens des sorciers est illégal par le décret n°3513 du Ministère, n'est-ce pas ?

Jamais Percy n'avait été aussi reconnaissant à Lucius Malefoy d'avoir fait passer une loi à l'encontre des moldus. Ainsi, les biens acquis par un sorcier, même né-moldu, ne pouvaient être hérités que par un autre sorcier, empêchant les moldus de mettre la main sur une quelconque somme au décès d'un parent sorcier.

Le gobelin ne cilla même pas face à l'emportement du sous-secrétaire du Ministre et se contenta de répondre avec la même sérénité.

- Le légataire était un sorcier, cela a été vérifié en même temps que le test de parenté. Toutefois, nous ne pouvons vous révéler son identité.

- Comment ?! Vous y êtes obligés ! Le décret n°4709 vous oblige à nous donner le nom de n'importe lequel de vos clients, à partir du moment où celui-ci est impliqué dans une enquête ordonnée par le Ministère !

- C'est tout à fait exact. Néanmoins, le légataire n'est pas client de la banque Gringotts, nous n'avons donc aucun accès à ces informations.

La mâchoire de Percy manqua de se décrocher lorsqu'il entendit les dernières paroles prononcées par le gobelin. Il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit qu'un sorcier puisse ouvrir un coffre dans une autre banque que Gringotts. Après tout, la quasi-totalité de la population sorcière possédait au moins un coffre dans la banque gobeline, à tel point que les gobelins étaient reconnus pour avoir le monopole sur les épargnes des sorciers britanniques alors… comment était-ce possible ?

- Pouvez-vous nous indiquer le nom de la banque dans laquelle il possède un coffre ? L'interrogea Percy, d'un ton plus mesuré.

- Oui. Il s'agit de la banque Thomson & French. Y a-t-il autre chose ? J'ai plusieurs dossiers en attente et il serait… regrettable que je fasse attendre le Ministère, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oh… Oui, ce sera tout. Merci pour votre aide. Répondit Weasley d'un air absent.

Les deux frères quittèrent la banque, arborant chacun un air pensif sur leurs visages. De son côté, Ron se demandait comment il allait faire pour rembourser ses dettes sans l'argent de Potter. Il ne pouvait décemment pas en demander à Lavande… peut-être pourrait-il se servir de ses aventures d'une nuit, en prenant leur argent avant de leur effacer la mémoire ?

Percy avait tout autre chose à l'esprit. Notant sur son agenda de se renseigner au plus vite sur cette fameuse banque, il lui fallait également découvrir qui pouvait bien être ce « parent » de Potter. La famille étant l'une des plus anciennes et des plus riches du pays, il ne serait pas bon qu'une personne possédant une telle fortune se trouve dans la nature sans qu'ils n'aient la moindre information à son sujet.

Les deux sorciers étaient tellement absorbés par leurs pensées qu'ils n'avaient pas vu la silhouette qui ne les avait pas quittés des yeux depuis leur sortie de Gringotts. Portant sa main à son oreille, l'homme dissimulé dans l'ombre prononça quelques mots à voix basse.

- Ils sortent à l'instant. Je vais continuer à suivre l'Ambitieux. Leo va filer l'Envieux. Balan, terminé.

* * *

Jetant un regard triste sur la Fontaine de la Fraternité, Hermione commença à se demander si elle avait bien fait de venir. Consciente que son mariage était en péril suite à ses fréquentes absences à Poudlard, tout en sachant que ses responsabilités de professeur étaient importantes, la jeune enseignante avait essayé de trouver un compromis. Ce compromis avait pris la forme d'une visite du Ministère, pour tous les élèves de première année, mais surtout pour les nés-moldus, qui avaient encore des difficultés à s'intégrer dans le monde magique.

Ayant confié les élèves aux professeurs Flitwick et Chourave, la jeune femme s'était éclipsée pour essayer de rejoindre son époux. Ron aurait normalement dû se trouver au Ministère aujourd'hui puisqu'il lui avait dit qu'il rendrait visite à Percy. Toutefois, lorsqu'elle se rendit au bureau de ce dernier, on l'informa que Ronald était effectivement passé mais que les deux frères avaient rapidement quitté le bâtiment, voilà plus d'une demi-heure.

C'est ainsi que l'ancienne Gryffondor se retrouvait assise sur un banc, dans l'Atrium, se demandant quoi faire. Lorsque des murmures étouffés lui parvinrent aux oreilles tel un bourdonnement incessant, elle consentit enfin à relever la tête. La source de toute cette agitation n'était autre que deux hommes, qui attiraient singulièrement l'attention.

Le premier, bien que complètement humain, était très grand, mesurant au moins 1m95. Ses cheveux châtain, coupés courts, encadraient un visage franc et carré. Doté d'une musculature appréciable, l'homme d'environ trente ans semblait scruter furtivement les alentours de ses yeux noisette, comme pour vérifier qu'aucune menace ne rôdait dans les alentours. Il était vêtu d'une robe de sorcier noire, simple mais assez élégante.

L'autre homme en revanche, n'avait pas du tout la même allure. Haut d'environ 1m85, ses cheveux noirs lui arrivaient jusqu'aux épaules, coiffés dans une manière similaire à celle de Sirius, en un peu plus soignés. Il était vêtu d'une longue robe de sorcier mais aussi d'une cape bleu nuit, et tenait dans sa main une canne assez semblable à celle de Lucius Malefoy mais dont le pommeau représentait la forme d'un oiseau plutôt que celle d'un serpent.

Agé d'environ vingt-cinq ans, le second homme n'attirait pas tant le regard par ses vêtements hors de prix mais davantage par son allure et surtout par son visage. Marchant avec la prestance d'un prince, il avait un visage pâle et des traits angéliques. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs années, Hermione sentait son cœur battre à vive allure dans sa poitrine.

Néanmoins, l'esprit analytique de l'épouse de Ron reprit rapidement le dessus et elle se rapprocha de son groupe d'élèves, et plus précisément du professeur Flitwick pour l'interroger.

- Filius, savez-vous de qui il s'agit ? Demanda l'enseignante en désignant l'inconnu aux cheveux noirs du regard.

- Oh, bien sûr ! Je l'ai rencontré lors d'une compétition de duel à laquelle j'étais venu assister cet été. Bien que je me sois retiré il y a des années, je n'en aime pas moins voir le niveau des jeunes générations. Et de tous les tournois auxquels j'ai pu assister ces dix dernières années, celle-ci était assurément le plus croustillant ! D'autant plus que c'est lui qui l'a remporté, c'est vraiment un excellent duelliste…

- D'accord mais quel est son nom, professeur ? Le pressa Hermione, essayant de masquer l'impatience dans sa voix.

- Ah, bien sûr. Ce jeune homme se fait appeler Lord Mallory. Je crois qu'il vient de France, ou peut-être d'Italie… mais il aurait également des racines anglaises. Nous avons discuté un peu après le tournoi, c'est un homme très poli et très ouvert. Il m'a même complimenté sur les tournois que j'avais gagnés dans ma jeunesse ! Un sorcier très cultivé, aussi…

Il y avait une chose qui attisait la curiosité de l'ex « miss Granger » : les mystères. Du temps de Poudlard, il s'agissait de quêtes toutes plus aventureuses les unes que les autres, la pierre philosophale, la Chambre des Secrets… mais il y avait aussi eu des personnes qui l'avaient intéressée. D'abord Harry Potter, par sa renommée et son passé méconnu… puis Viktor Krum, le célèbre joueur de Quidditch qui s'intéressait à elle en quatrième année… et enfin Ron, pour qui elle éprouvait des sentiments qu'elle ne comprenait pas à l'époque et qui s'étaient clairement dissipés aujourd'hui.

Mais alors qu'elle se trouvait en plein désarroi, cet ange descendu du ciel, ce bel inconnu au passé ténébreux se montrait devant elle, telle une friandise qu'elle mourrait d'envie de goûter. Elle voulait savoir qui était cet homme, découvrir jusqu'à ses plus noirs secrets et enfin se rapprocher de lui pour déchiffrer le personnage plus en profondeur…

Malheureusement pour elle, lorsque la jeune femme sortit finalement de ses rêveries, les deux hommes avaient disparu de son champ de vision. Poussant un soupir, elle se résigna à rejoindre les autres professeurs, tout en notant dans un coin de son esprit le nom de cet inconnu.

* * *

A plusieurs kilomètres du Chemin de Traverse, Ginny se trouvait assise dans la salle de bain de l'appartement de Stephen. Ce dernier était allongé sur son lit, ses ronflements bruyants arrachant un rictus de dédain de la part de la jeune Weasley. Poussant un soupir, elle sortit une liasse de papiers estampillés du sceau du Ministère avant de les parcourir du regard.

Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, elle avait dîné dans un grand restaurant en compagnie du jeune Cornfoot. Comme disait sa grand-tante Murielle, _In vino veritas_. La vérité était effectivement dans le vin, puisqu'il n'avait fallu que trois verres de Château Margaux pour lui délier la langue. Au cours de leur conversation plutôt anodine sur leurs quotidiens respectifs, le sang-pur lui avait parlé de son patron mais aussi d'un événement peu commun arrivé dans la journée.

Un homme très riche, dénommé Lord Mallory, était venu pour obtenir des papiers officiels pour son séjour en Grande-Bretagne. Il aurait été accueilli par le Chef du Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale en personne, ce qui n'arrivait pour ainsi dire jamais. Il n'en savait malheureusement pas plus à son sujet.

Par simple précaution, la jeune Weasley avait entrepris de fouiller sa mallette et consultait à présent les fiches qu'elle contenait. C'est ainsi qu'elle tomba sur celle du fameux Lord.

_Nom__ : Mallory_

_Prénom__ : Emrys_

_Titres__ : Lord Mallory, Comte de Morray_

_Nationalité__ : Franco-Britannique_

_Date de naissance__ : 7 novembre 1980_

_Lieu de naissance__ : Château des Mallory (demeure incartable)_

_Occupation : Rentier  
_

_Lieu de résidence__ : Château des Mallory_

_Informations particulières__ : Actionnaire de la banque Thomson & French, fortune présumée colossale, champion du Tournoi international de duel de Lyon (juillet 2005)_

Le regard de la jeune femme s'attarda ensuite sur la photo d'identité qui accompagnait la fiche. L'homme était assurément très beau, tout à fait son type, à vrai dire. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il ait autant attiré l'attention au Ministère, surtout s'il était riche…

Un sourire plaqué sur le visage, la jeune Weasley venait de décider que cet homme serait son prochain sujet d'article… et peut-être même bien plus encore, si elle arrivait à ses fins.


	3. Match d'Ouverture

Chapitre 2 : Match d'ouverture

* * *

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la visite du Lord au Ministère que déjà un nouvel événement venait attirer l'attention de la population sorcière. En effet, c'était aujourd'hui que commençait la coupe nationale de Quidditch, avec un match opposant le Club de Flaquemare aux Canons de Chudley. La rencontre avait lieu au stade d'Ilkley, situé dans la lande du même nom. Si les matchs d'ouverture attiraient habituellement un grand nombre de spectateurs, les places s'étaient vendues bien plus rapidement que d'ordinaire. De même, la population féminine, d'ordinaire minoritaire en ce genre d'occasions, était présente en quantité presque égale à la gent masculine.

La raison de cet intérêt soudain pour le Quidditch résidait dans les rumeurs selon lesquelles un homme attirant toutes les convoitises y serait présent. Le jeune Lord Mallory avait fait une apparition remarquée au Ministère, plusieurs jours auparavant mais plus encore, c'était l'article rédigé à son sujet par Ginny Weasley qui avait suscité l'attention d'une majeure partie des femmes célibataires de ce pays. Après tout, le sorcier était non seulement très riche mais également d'une beauté très rare parmi les sang-purs britanniques.

Et puis, il y avait aussi le mystère, qui entourait sa personne autant que sa fortune. Un mystère qu'elles espéraient peut-être résoudre, d'une manière ou d'une autre. L'article de Ginny n'avait toutefois pas eu ce but. La jeune reporter espérait que le Comte viendrait la voir pour lui demander un contre-article, lui permettant ainsi de se débarrasser de la foule grandissante de jeunes femmes qui devaient l'importuner à longueur de temps. Malheureusement pour elle, la sorcière s'était vue atrocement déçue. Non seulement Lord Mallory n'avait pas daigné venir la voir, mais il n'avait pas non plus semblé souffrir de l'excès d'attention qui lui était porté. Serait-il possible qu'il ait trouvé un moyen d'échapper à son influence ?

C'était avec ce genre de pensées en tête que la jeune femme s'était assise dans la tribune officielle, non loin de ses parents et de ses deux frères, Percy et Bill. Ron était le seul absent puisqu'il se trouvait actuellement dans les vestiaires, se préparant au match qu'il allait livrer. Les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce n'étaient autres qu'Hermione, qui avait pu se libérer de ses obligations pour assister au match de son époux, ainsi qu'Audrey, la femme que Percy avait épousée voilà un peu plus de deux ans. Enfin, Fleur était assise aux côtés de Bill, une petite fille de cinq ans assise sur ses genoux.

La petite Victoire, dont les cheveux étaient aussi roux que ceux de Ginny, était aussi belle que sa mère, et exhibait une innocence et une candeur qui rappelaient beaucoup à la jeune femme la sienne au même âge. C'était peut-être pour ça que l'unique fille des sept enfants Weasley éprouvait autant d'affection à l'égard de sa nièce, l'une des seules personnes auxquelles elle n'aurait jamais pu faire le moindre mal.

Prenant en main les multiplettes posées sur ses genoux, la jeune journaliste commença à parcourir distraitement les gradins du regard. Faisant des agrandissements par endroits, elle ne reconnut que quelques camarades de Poudlard, depuis longtemps réduits au simple état de « connaissances » à ses yeux. Elle décida ensuite de jeter un coup d'œil sur les deux autres tribunes d'honneur, réservées aux invités importants.

La première était comme toujours occupée par le clan Malefoy. Bien que Lucius ait perdu l'usage de ses jambes pendant la guerre, il avait l'air toujours aussi sûr de lui et hautain que d'ordinaire, assis dans sa chaise roulante. A ses côtés se trouvait une Narcissa dont le visage avait pris quelques rides. Non loin d'eux se trouvaient Drago, ainsi que son épouse, Astoria. Le fils Malefoy était devenu aussi orgueilleux et influent que l'avait été son père, même si Arthur Weasley refusait souvent de l'écouter, en raison des relations conflictuelles qui l'avaient toujours opposé à Lucius. Dans la loge se trouvaient aussi d'autres éminents sorciers de sang-purs, tels Daphné Greengrass, la sœur d'Astoria mais aussi Blaise Zabini ou encore Theodore Nott.

La seconde tribune n'était en général jamais réservée mais Ginny y tourna néanmoins les yeux… et s'arrêta net. Contrairement à d'habitude, la tribune était occupée, et pas par n'importe qui. Augmentant le zoom de ses multiplettes au maximum, elle entreprit d'observer plus attentivement les personnes présentes dans la loge.

Il y avait bien évidemment l'objet de toutes les attentions du moment : Lord Mallory. Sa cape bleu nuit et sa canne tenues par l'un des autres hommes présents dans la pièce, le Comte n'était vêtu que d'un pantalon et d'une veste noirs, ainsi que d'une chemise d'une blancheur immaculée. Ses cheveux ébène ondulaient librement au gré d'un léger courant d'air tandis que ses yeux d'un bleu saphir semblaient observer pensivement la foule rassemblée.

Tournant la tête, Ginny constata que seules trois autres personnes étaient présentes. Il y avait le « porteur », qui, si elle en croyait les clichés qu'elle avait eus en main, n'était autre que l'homme qui avait accompagné Lord Mallory au Ministère une semaine plus tôt. Il était vêtu de la même robe noire que jadis, tandis que ses yeux noisette allaient et venaient entre le Comte et l'entrée de la loge. D'après les registres, son nom était Darren McGregor, appartenant à une famille qui servait de longue date celle du Comte de Morray.

La seconde personne était également un homme, sensiblement du même âge que Lord Mallory. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient attachés dans son dos par un ruban de soie, alors que les mèches qui retombaient sur son front dissimulaient par moments l'intensité de ses yeux d'ambre. Plutôt fin et élancé contrairement à Darren, il portait un complet anthracite sous un long manteau brun. Son expression était plutôt amusée tandis qu'il laissait son regard vagabonder sur la foule. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui il s'agissait mais se promit de se renseigner plus tard à son sujet.

La troisième personne était cette fois-ci une femme. Sans doute à peine âgée d'une vingtaine d'années, la jeune femme avait de longs cheveux d'un blond vénitien et une peau presque aussi claire que celle d'Emrys. Ses yeux verts semblaient s'émerveiller lorsqu'ils se posaient sur le terrain, et elle tournait fréquemment la tête pour parler au Comte. Celui-ci lui souriait et lui répondait. Son sourire… malgré tous les hommes qu'elle avait pu séduire, autant pour arriver à ses fins que pour trouver le « véritable amour », jamais elle n'en avait rencontré un avec un sourire si tendre, si doux.

Tournant à nouveau ses multiplettes vers lui, elle sursauta lorsqu'elle aperçut deux yeux bleus regardant fixement dans sa direction. Faisant tomber l'objet, qui se fracassa en plusieurs morceaux, Ginny jura à voix basse contre sa propre maladresse. Elle ne tarda pas à faire venir l'un des vendeurs et lui donna dix gallions pour qu'il lui en apporte une nouvelle paire.

Concentrée comme elle l'avait été par son observation du Comte, la jeune Weasley n'avait pas remarqué les autres paires de multiplettes que brandissaient deux de ses belles-sœurs, en direction de la loge d'Emrys…

* * *

Dire que Ron était nerveux aurait été un euphémisme. Alors qu'il se trouvait dans la loge personnelle qui lui avait été allouée dans les vestiaires, le joueur de Quidditch contemplait la malle ouverte devant lui, et remplie de fioles… vides. Toutes étaient absolument vides, dépourvues de la moindre substance. Et pour cause, puisqu'il avait utilisé la dernière fiole, environ un mois et demi auparavant.

Le train de vie que menait Ron et l'entretien de sa maîtresse n'étaient pas la seule cause des dettes du jeune homme. Non, ce qui lui avait coûté le plus cher, cela avait été de s'approvisionner en Felix Felicis. Le vieux Slughorn était mort peu après la fin de la guerre et il gèlerait en enfer avant qu'il ne demande de l'aide à Rogue alors… il avait dû chercher des sources un peu moins légales pour lui fournir de la potion de chance en grande quantité.

Les deux premières années, il avait pu faire chanter un maître en potions de l'Allée des Embrumes, qui la lui avait procurée gratuitement. Malheureusement, l'homme en question s'était fait arrêter par les Aurors un peu moins d'un an auparavant, suite à une lettre anonyme. Ayant perdu sa principale source de chance liquide, il avait cherché par tous les moyens à s'en procurer… et en avait trouvé un, même s'il commençait sérieusement à le regretter.

Un homme lui en avait proposé dans une ruelle sombre de l'Allée des Embrumes mais ne consentait à lui en vendre qu'une fiole à la fois, et à un prix absolument exorbitant. Toutefois, le sorcier ne pouvait pas faire autrement alors… il avait payé, toujours plus cher. La première fiole avait coûté 1000 gallions, la seconde 2 000 , la troisième 3 000… et ainsi de suite. Au terme des douze matchs qu'il avait joué avec les Canons la saison précédente, il avait du s'endetter d'environ 78 000 gallions rien qu'à cause de la potion ! Et il en avait dépensé 15 000 à 20 000 de plus en cadeaux de toutes sortes pour Lavande. A cela s'ajoutaient les frais du quotidien… Bref, ses 40 000 gallions gagnés sur l'année n'avaient pas suffi et il avait dû sérieusement piocher dans le coffre commun. Puis il s'était mis à contracter des dettes… envers divers préteurs sur gages et même de petites banques…

Avec plus de 65 000 ou 70 000 gallions de dettes, il n'avait pas pu se procurer l'argent nécessaire pour acheter la potion cette fois-ci. Même avec les sept sorcières à qui il avait « emprunté » de l'argent après leurs chevauchées nocturnes de cette semaine, il n'avait pu rassembler que 750 gallions… ce qui était très loin de la somme qu'il devait rassembler…

Suant à grosses gouttes, autant à cause du stress qu'il ressentait que des effets de dépendance que le manque exerçait sur son organisme, Ron Weasley prit la décision de faire une chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite depuis son temps à Poudlard : jouer un match sans tricher, avec sa chance naturelle. Peut-être cela lui suffirait-il ? Après tout, il était un joueur professionnel, de renommée nationale !

C'est avec cette nouvelle confiance en lui que le jeune homme s'avança d'un pas décidé vers la sortie des vestiaires, vêtu de sa tenue complète de couleur orangée. Il prit fermement son Eclair de Feu en main, anciennement celui de feu Harry Potter, avant de prendre son envol. Il ne savait pas alors à quel point son raisonnement était faux…

* * *

Revêtu de sa robe de Quidditch bleue, Olivier Dubois volait tranquillement au milieu du terrain, non loin des trois anneaux d'or qu'il gardait. Entré comme joueur de réserve au Club de Flaquemare, voilà plus de onze ans, il était à présent non seulement le Gardien attitré de l'équipe mais aussi son Capitaine. A l'âge de vingt-neuf ans, cet ancien Gryffondor était devenu un joueur de renommée internationale, puisqu'il avait participé à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch trois ans plus tôt, en tant que Gardien de l'équipe anglaise.

Dubois avait mené le Club de Flaquemare à la victoire de la coupe nationale anglaise en 1999 et 2001, s'octroyant la réputation d'un joueur déterminé mais aussi d'une grande simplicité, comme le montraient les matchs qu'il organisait souvent avec des enfants à Poudlard pour des œuvres caritatives. Il était tout le contraire de Ronald Weasley, la star montante du Quidditch, depuis environ trois ans.

Par sa défense imparable, Weasley avait permis aux Canons de Chudley de passer de l'une des équipes les plus faibles du Championnat à l'une des plus fortes, voire la plus forte, puisqu'ils avaient remporté la Coupe nationale les trois années précédentes. Ayant assisté à quelques matchs du rouquin du temps où il se trouvait à Poudlard, Dubois savait que Ron n'était pas un mauvais gardien… mais il n'avait jamais été un joueur exceptionnel non plus.

Malgré ses doutes, il avait longuement travaillé ses tactiques avec ses coéquipiers, pour leur assurer la victoire. N'étant pas du genre à tricher, Olivier s'était acharné à s'améliorer mais aussi à entraîner son équipe d'une main de fer, au point que les sept joueurs avaient acquis une parfaite coordination et volaient en symbiose au dessus du terrain.

Aussitôt le match commencé, les poursuiveurs lancèrent l'offensive tandis que l'attrapeur partait en quête du vif d'or. La force des Canons résidait principalement dans leur gardien, Ron Weasley mais également dans l'un de leurs poursuiveurs, Cormac McLaggen, particulièrement agressif. Les batteurs dirigèrent donc la plupart des cognards dans sa direction, l'empêchant ainsi de s'emparer du souaffle…

A la grande surprise d'Angelina Johnson et d'Alicia Spinnet, les deux poursuiveuses de l'équipe, marquer des buts à Weasley s'avéra beaucoup plus facile que durant les trois saisons précédentes. Alors que Ron avait encaissé moins d'une dizaine de buts ces trois dernières années, ce furent près d'une vingtaine qu'il ne fut pas en mesure d'arrêter pendant les quatre heures que dura la rencontre.

Menés 180 à 30, le dernier espoir de victoire des Canons de Chudley, ou tout du moins de match nul, aurait été d'attraper le vif d'or. Malheureusement, leur attrapeur était beaucoup moins doué que Summerby, l'attrapeur du Club de Flaquemare. L'ancien poufsouffle mit la main sur la minuscule balle dorée peu après le dix-huitième but de son équipe, leur faisant ainsi remporter le match 330 à 30.

Olivier ne tarda pas à féliciter ses coéquipiers, à la fois pour leur magnifique jeu d'équipe et leur victoire implacable contre les Canons. C'était en effet la première fois que ces derniers perdaient un match depuis l'arrivée de Weasley dans leur équipe trois ans plus tôt. L'humiliation était d'autant plus grande en raison des trois cents points d'écart entre les deux scores, causant le plus vif désarroi chez les supporters des Canons de Chudley.

Alors que les joueurs du Club allaient quitter le terrain pour fêter leur victoire, un magnifique faucon pèlerin se rapprocha de leur capitaine pour lui remettre un message. Ceux qui observaient le visage de Dubois à travers leurs multiplettes auraient pu lire la surprise se peindre sur son visage, tandis qu'il semblait lire à voix haute le contenu de la lettre. Les deux poursuiveuses laissèrent entrevoir leur stupéfaction avant d'acquiescer toutes deux vivement de la tête à l'intention d'Olivier.

Les sept joueurs ne tardèrent pas à changer de direction, revenant vers le terrain. Observant la scène à travers ses multiplettes, Ginny s'attendait à les voir peut-être se diriger vers la tribune des Malefoy, qui s'étaient peut-être décidés à remercier de vive voix ceux qui avaient réussi à vaincre « l'imbattable Ron Weasley ». Ce ne fut toutefois pas le cas, car ils virèrent vers l'exact opposé du terrain… s'arrêtant de la tribune du Comte.

Ce dernier les invita à venir le rejoindre et serra chaleureusement la main de chacun des joueurs. Son visage se fit plus sérieux lorsqu'il entreprit de converser avec Dubois et l'expression du Gardien se fit de plus en plus stupéfaite, avant que n'apparaisse un chaleureux sourire sur son visage. Après une dernière poignée de main, le Capitaine quitta la tribune avec ses coéquipiers, non sans incliner respectueusement la tête une dernière fois en direction de Lord Mallory, ses lèvres toujours plissées en un sourire ravi et sincère.

Pestant de ne pas savoir ce que venaient de se dire les deux hommes, Ginny se mordit la lèvre en jurant contre l'incompétence de son frère. Si Ron avait été en mesure de remporter le match, il aurait sans nul doute été invité par le Comte… et permettant ainsi à la reporter de trouver un prétexte pour le rencontrer en privé, à l'occasion d'un dîner informel par exemple… mais non ! Il avait fallu que cet idiot choisisse de perdre _ce_ match en particulier !

* * *

Alors qu'il était en train de se changer, Olivier ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, des larmes menaçant d'embrouiller son regard. Depuis les récentes défaites subies par le Club de Flaquemare les trois années précédentes, nombre de sponsors leur avaient retiré leur soutien en faveur des Canons de Chudley. Un responsable du Département des Sports Magiques avait même eu le cran de lui dire que son équipe était finie et qu'il ne fallait pas compter remporter la Coupe de si tôt…

Ce match d'ouverture avait donc eu non seulement une importance sportive dans le cadre de la compétition anglaise mais aussi financière, puisqu'il s'agissait sans doute d'une des dernières chances pour redorer le blason du Club. Néanmoins, il ne se serait jamais attendu à retrouver un sponsor aussi vite, et surtout pas en la personne de Lord Mallory.

Recevant un message de sa part quelques minutes après la fin du match, lui demandant de venir avec ses coéquipiers jusqu'à sa tribune, le Capitaine avait tout d'abord cru que Lord Mallory souhaitait juste les féliciter pour leur victoire. Il avait néanmoins pris le temps de consulter ses coéquipiers, et tous avaient accepté, en particulier Angelina et Alicia, très excitées à l'idée de le rencontrer. De plus, les voir en compagnie du Comte de Morray ne pouvait qu'être bon pour leur image alors pourquoi pas…

Mais loin de l'image d'un hybride pompeux entre Malefoy et Lockhart qu'il s'était imaginé, le jeune homme lui avait confié ses observations du match en véritable professionnel, depuis l'excellente coordination de ses joueurs jusqu'aux stratégies à la fois élaborées et efficaces qu'ils avaient déployées. A l'entendre, on croirait qu'il y avait joué toute sa vie !

Le jeune Lord ne s'était toutefois pas arrêté là, révélant au Gardien qu'il était au courant des difficultés financières que traversait actuellement le Club de Flaquemare. Il lui avait ensuite fait une proposition, pour devenir l'un des sponsors officiels de l'équipe. Son aide envers le Club se manifesterait tout d'abord par l'achat de quatorze nouveaux balais pour les joueurs sélectionnés et ceux de réserve mais aussi par une somme importante en gallions, utilisée en partie pour renouveler leur centre d'entraînement mais aussi pour promouvoir leur publicité dans des magazines sportifs.

Olivier devait reconnaître que si son Nimbus 2000 était un bon balai, il ne valait pas les Eclairs de Feu dont disposaient les joueurs des Canons. Le Capitaine avait d'ailleurs été surpris de voir à quel point le Comte s'y connaissait en balais. En effet, il aurait pensé que Lord Mallory leur aurait simplement proposé des Eclairs de Feu comme ceux de leurs concurrents, mais il avait au contraire opté pour des Nimbus 3000, récemment mis sur le marché. Bien que légèrement moins rapides que les Eclairs de Feu, ces Nimbus se révélaient être beaucoup plus maniables et aérodynamiques.

C'est avec un sourire toujours plaqué sur son visage que le joueur quitta les vestiaires en compagnie de ses amis, accueilli à la sortie par une horde de journalistes voulant connaître ses impressions… C'était tout simplement un miracle.

* * *

Venant d'endurer le pire sermon que lui ait jamais fait son coach, Ron se sentait particulièrement de mauvaise humeur. Sa désastreuse performance lui avait valu les reproches de ses coéquipiers mais surtout d'être hué par cette même foule qui l'acclamait encore ce matin. Avec cette première défaite et l'écart démentiel entre les deux scores, son équipe aurait un mal fou à revenir dans la course à la victoire… surtout s'il refaisait une telle performance, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois.

Gagnant la tribune officielle du Ministre, il eut droit à des paroles réconfortantes de la part de ses parents et de ses frères mais se fit véritablement incendier par sa sœur pour « sa performance la plus minable depuis Poudlard ». Elle lui avait aussi promis un article de choc dans la Gazette, pour soi-disant le « motiver » à gagner ses prochains matchs.

Se contrefichant éperdument de l'avis de sa sœur, il se dirigea vers Hermione, demeurée assise sur son siège, ses multiplettes à la main. _Revoyait-elle des scènes du match ?_ Pensa-t-il en grimaçant. Posant doucement sa main sur son épaule, il fut surpris de la voir sursauter, comme prise en faute, avant de se tourner vers lui, un léger sourire d'excuse sur ses lèvres.

- Désolée, j'étais en train de visionner quelques moments du match. Ne t'en fais pas, tu vas vite te reprendre.

Ron était sur le point de répondre quelque chose quand une petite voix le coupa dans son élan.

- Tante Hermione, tu viens ? L'appela la petite Victoire, qui l'attendait à la porte en compagnie de Fleur.

- J'arrive !

La jeune enseignante déposa un baiser sur la joue de son mari avant de rejoindre sa belle-sœur et sa nièce. Pris de curiosité, Ron resta quelques instants seul dans la loge avant de se baisser pour ramasser la paire de multiplettes. Bien que celles-ci se soient cassées en tombant, elles conservaient en mémoire la dernière image visionnée par son utilisateur.

Or, celle qui était visible dans les oculaires n'était pas celle de Ron ou d'un quelconque autre joueur de Quidditch…

… mais celle d'un homme aux cheveux noirs qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Fourrant rapidement l'appareil dans son sac, Ron nota dans un coin de son esprit étriqué d'interroger Percy au sujet de cet inconnu qui avait su capter l'attention de sa femme. Une chose qu'il n'avait lui-même pas été en mesure d'accomplir depuis des lustres.

* * *

Le stade de Quidditch se vidait à vue d'œil de ses spectateurs, tandis que la plupart cherchaient du regard un certain Lord, qui leur échappa de la manière la plus inattendue. En effet, loin d'utiliser un portoloin ou bien simplement de transplaner, c'est dans un magnifique carrosse que le Comte tira sa révérence…

Ornementé d'un blason avec un M stylisé sur les portières, ceux qui avaient déjà vu la mort en face pouvaient observer qu'il était tiré par quatre splendides sombrals. De nombreuses sorcières l'interpellèrent ou lui firent des signes mais la voiture était déjà loin dans le ciel, hors de portée…

A l'intérieur étaient assises les quatre personnes présentes dans la tribune qu'ils avaient réservée pour assister au match. Les bras croisés, Darren jetait des regards furtifs par la fenêtre, comme pour vérifier que personne ne les suivait. A sa droite se trouvait un homme aux cheveux blonds, qui peinait à cacher le sourire amusé qu'il arborait.

- Quelque chose te fait rire, Warren ?

- Non, Darren. Je constate juste que même à cette altitude, tu maintiens une « vigilance constante ». Ne serais-tu pas devenu comme cet Auror paranoïaque dont nous a parlé Emrys ?

- Oh, ferme-là… Répondit Darren dans un grognement.

En face d'eux se trouvaient Emrys ainsi que la jeune femme que Ginny avait observée avant le match. Ses longs cheveux blonds dissimulaient une partie de son visage mais sa respiration lente et régulière indiquait qu'elle était bien en train de dormir, la tête appuyée sur l'épaule du Comte. Celui-ci dégagea une mèche de son visage avec délicatesse, attirant ainsi l'attention des deux autres occupants du carrosse.

- Elle peut vraiment s'endormir n'importe où. Remarqua Darren, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

- Etait-ce bien prudent d'amener Selena avec nous, Emrys ? Elle pourrait facilement être prise pour cible maintenant qu'elle a été vue à vos côtés. S'exclama le dénommé Warren.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas tout de suite, conservant un moment son regard posé sur la jeune femme. Bien qu'elle ait fêté ses vingt printemps peu de temps auparavant, elle avait conservé son innocence et sa compassion sans limites, deux choses qu'il avait perdues il y a bien longtemps de cela…

- Elle sort peu du château, je ne pense pas qu'elle court le moindre risque. D'autant plus que je lui avais promis de l'emmener… et je n'ai qu'une parole.

Les derniers mots du Lord avaient été prononcés d'un ton calme mais qui ne laissait aucune place à la répartie. Warren se contenta donc d'acquiescer la tête. Toutefois, Emrys ne tarda pas à reprendre la parole, bifurquant sur un sujet qui le préoccupait davantage.

- Ont-ils remarqué les séries de décès et de disparitions ? Les interrogea-t-il d'un ton neutre.

- Non. Apparemment, l'Ordre ne s'est pas reformé depuis la mort de Voldemort. Les décès de Fletcher, Jones et Diggle sont passés totalement inaperçus. Il en va de même pour les disparitions de Doge, Podmore et Figg.

Les lèvres du jeune homme se plissèrent en un sourire ironique. Comme il le pensait, les Weasley étaient trop préoccupés par leurs petits problèmes personnels pour se soucier des anciens membres de l'organisation autrefois fondée par Dumbledore. Quant à McGonagall, elle avait également suffisamment à faire avec Poudlard pour se soucier d'un groupe qui n'avait plus lieu d'être.

- En tout cas, l'Envieux nous a offert une belle performance aujourd'hui, vous ne trouvez pas ? S'exclama Warren tout en esquissant un sourire malicieux.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'il était aussi mauvais. Reconnût Darren. Quand on sait que son succès reposait uniquement sur cette potion, j'ai presque pitié de lui…

- Pas moi. Il a toujours été quelqu'un d'extrêmement jaloux et ambitieux. Maintenant qu'il est arrivé au sommet, je vais contempler sa déchéance… Il ne le réalise pas encore mais c'est une partie d'échecs qu'il a déjà perdue. Répondit simplement Emrys.

Bien que son visage soit le reflet d'une complète neutralité, les yeux bleus du jeune homme reflétaient du dégoût et de la colère à la simple évocation du rouquin. Comment oublier qui il avait été pour Harry Potter ? Les pleurs et les joies qu'ils avaient partagés ensemble tout au long de leur scolarité ? Alors qu'à une époque, il aurait pu se réjouir de tous ces souvenirs, il ne lui restait plus aujourd'hui qu'un goût amer… la saveur aigre-douce de la trahison.

- Il ne faut pas oublier la journaliste, la miss je-sais-tout et la Française. Toutes les trois avaient les yeux rivés sur toi pendant toute la durée du match… Je ne suis pas trop inquiet pour la vélane, mais les deux autres sont des fouineuses indécrottables. Je préconise de les faire disparaître sans tarder. Intervint Darren, d'un ton sérieux.

- Et me priver de ma vengeance ? Non… pas encore. Ginevra a cru pouvoir manœuvrer l'opinion publique pour me faire venir à elle mais je doute qu'elle s'arrête là. Quant à Granger… j'ai eu tout le temps de penser au parfait châtiment pour ses crimes. Ne vous inquiétez pas mes amis, je ne les ai pas oubliées… oh non, comment aurais-je pu les oublier… Termina le jeune homme dans un murmure, ses yeux brillants de haine.


	4. Le Diadème

Chapitre 3 : Le Diadème

* * *

Percy avait passé les trois jours qui avaient suivi le match d'ouverture de la coupe nationale de Quidditch à faire des recherches à la fois sur la banque Thomson & French mais aussi sur le mystérieux Lord Mallory. Bien qu'il ait relativement peu dormi et que des cernes soient à présent visibles sous ses yeux bleu-gris, son manque de sommeil s'était révélé fructueux… enfin, aussi fructueux qu'il pouvait l'être compte-tenu des circonstances.

Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, la banque n'était pas de conception récente. Elle avait été fondée il y a de cela près de deux siècles, par trois notables, respectivement Britannique, Français et Italien. Le siège de la maison Thomson & French se trouvait d'ailleurs à Rome, même si elle semblait avoir étonnement bien prospéré avec les années. Devenant au début du XIXème siècle la première banque sorcière italienne, elle avait ensuite étendu ses activités en France, en Allemagne et en Suisse, obtenant le monopole en quelques décennies seulement…

Ayant gagné le statut d'une des plus grandes banques magiques européennes, elle avait implanté une succursale à Londres il y a un peu moins d'un an mais de nombreuses familles, notamment nées-moldues, avaient souscrit l'ouverture d'un coffre chez eux. Bien qu'il n'ait pu acquérir la liste complète de leurs clients, Percy estimait environ une centaine de familles anglaises, en plus des centaines de milliers qui constituaient leur clientèle européenne. Cela n'allait certainement pas lui faciliter la tâche pour retrouver le légataire de Potter…

Délaissant les parchemins sur la banque, il concentra son intention sur les informations rassemblées au sujet du mystérieux Comte de Moray. Ce titre était particulièrement ancien, puisqu'il remontait au moins au XVème siècle mais leurs ancêtres, la lignée des rois de Moray, remontaient à bien plus loin encore, à l'époque du roi Arthur et de Merlin. En somme, son titre de noblesse était absolument incontestable et même le Ministère de la Magie ne pouvait pas prendre le risque d'insulter l'un des derniers véritables seigneurs britanniques, au risque de graves, oh oui très graves répercussions politiques et financières.

Poussant un soupir, le sous-secrétaire posa finalement son regard sur la paire de multiplettes cassées que lui avait apporté son petit-frère le matin même. Il n'avait pas besoin d'y regarder à deux fois pour savoir que la dernière image enregistrée ne représentait nul autre que Lord Mallory mais comment blâmer Hermione d'avoir voulu contempler cet homme qui avait su captiver la grande majorité des femmes de ce pays… et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'il ignorait que Ron avait trompé sa femme, régulièrement.

Décidé à rester neutre dans les affaires conjugales de Ronald, il jeta la paire de jumelles magiques dans sa corbeille. Il lui dirait juste qu'elle avait capté l'image du Comte que celui-ci venait de remercier les joueurs du Club de Flaquemare pour leur remarquable performance et tout irait bien. Otant ses lunettes, il se passa une main sur le visage tout en essayant de se rappeler ce qu'était sa vie avant qu'il ne croule sous les responsabilités… Au moins pouvait-il se vanter d'avoir une femme qui l'aimait et une famille soudée envers et contre tout.

- Tu n'as pas bonne mine, petit frère.

Percy sursauta en entendant ces quelques mots et rouvrit soudainement les yeux pour contempler le sourire amusé de Bill, qui venait d'entrer silencieusement dans son bureau. Ayant troqué ses habits moldus contre un complet noir, l'aîné des fils Weasley aurait été difficilement reconnaissable par quelqu'un l'ayant connu dix ans plus tôt. Il avait même renoncé à porter sa dent de dragon à l'oreille, à tel point que la seule chose qui n'avait pas changé chez lui n'était autre que sa longue chevelure rousse, coiffée en catogan.

- Salut Bill… qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Lui demanda Percy tout en remettant ses lunettes à monture d'écaille.

- Je venais prendre de tes nouvelles, bien entendu. Cela fait trois jours que tu n'es pas rentré chez toi, Audrey a confié à Fleur qu'elle s'inquiétait à ton sujet. Allez, bien donc boire un verre, tu en as besoin.

- Mais j'ai encore du travail…

- Et bien, ça attendra ! Perceval Ignatus Weasley, je t'emmène avec moi prendre un café et en tant que grand-frère, tu ne peux pas me le refuser ! S'exclama Bill d'un ton mi-amusé, mi-autoritaire.

- D'accord, d'accord, je te suis…

Attrapant sa longue cape sombre, Percy quitta le bureau en compagnie de son frère, éteignant les lumières derrière lui avant de fermer la porte à clé. Fut-il resté ne serait-ce que quelques secondes supplémentaires, il aurait vu une silhouette apparaître dans son bureau, murmurant doucement.

- Infiltration réussie !

Se révélant dans la pénombre, le petit être se dirigea vers l'un des murs et ôta la peinture qui s'y trouvait d'un claquement de doigts, révélant le coffre-fort incrusté dans la paroi. Faisant des gestes de son index, il fit tourner les mollettes avant qu'un cliquetis ne se fasse entendre, signe que la combinaison était la bonne.

La porte du coffre s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, révélant plusieurs dossiers méticuleusement classés. Posant ses grands yeux verts sur les documents, il agita ses doigts dessus et des répliques des différents parchemins se matérialisèrent. Plaçant les copies dans les dossiers, il fourra les parchemins originaux dans son sac avant de porter la main à son oreille.

- Documents récupérés, mission réussie ! Dobby terminé !

Et tandis que le coffre venait tout juste de se refermer, le tableau se replaçant de lui-même sur le mur, l'elfe de maison disparût dans un « pop » sonore, replongeant le bureau dans le silence le plus complet.

* * *

Ne se rendant au Terrier qu'une fois par semaine, à l'occasion du déjeuner familial hebdomadaire, Ron avait beaucoup de mal à reconnaître la maison de son enfance dans le somptueux manoir qu'occupaient ses parents. Même s'il s'était largement habitué à la vie de luxe qui était la sienne depuis plusieurs années, l'enfant qu'il avait été regrettait le foyer chaleureux et aimant qu'il avait connu, et qui ne ressemblait guère à cette demeure d'une beauté froide, presque superficielle.

Vidant son esprit de ces pensées qui n'avaient plus lieu d'être, il gagna tout naturellement les étages supérieurs. N'ayant pas accès au coffre de ses parents à Gringotts, il ne pouvait malheureusement pas retirer d'argent de leur compte. Il ne lui était pas non plus possible de leur en demander car, s'il venait à leur parler de ses dettes, il lui faudrait expliquer sa liaison avec Lavande… ou pire encore, leur dire que sa carrière de « joueur exceptionnel » était fondée sur l'usage d'une potion formellement interdite dans ce genre de compétitions.

Arrivant jusqu'à la chambre de ses parents, il n'avait même pas à faire attention au bruit puisque son père se trouvait actuellement au Ministère, et que sa mère était en pleine séance de shopping sur le Chemin de Traverse, en compagnie de Fleur et d'Audrey. En somme, la maison était vide, ce qui l'arrangeait beaucoup.

S'avançant vers la vieille armoire héritée de leur grand-tante Murielle, il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire cupide tout en observant le contenu du troisième tiroir. Leur grand-tante étant décédée quelques années plus tôt, à l'âge vénérable de cent-dix ans, Molly avait hérité de la plupart de ses biens, à savoir sa maison, son coffre à Gringotts et quelques bijoux de famille. Si ces objets et gallions avaient pour la plupart tous été entreposés dans le coffre du couple à la banque gobeline, les époux n'étaient pas assez fous pour confier aux petites créatures l'objet que Ron venait de prendre entre ses mains.

Il s'agissait d'un magnifique diadème en argent, fabriqué par les gobelins plusieurs siècles auparavant, et qui possédait une très grande valeur aujourd'hui. Or, les gobelins faisaient tout pour mettre la main sur des objets anciens qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes forgés mais que des sorciers leur avaient achetés à une époque où les finances des créatures avides n'étaient pas au beau fixe.

Même s'il éprouvait une certaine culpabilité à l'idée de voler ses propres parents, Ronald était persuadé qu'il n'avait pas le choix et même, qu'au bout du compte, il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps après avoir épongé ses dettes et rempli son stock de potion pour récupérer l'argent investi, et ainsi racheter la tiare. C'est ainsi qu'il fourra l'objet dans son sac avant de transplaner, laissant la chambre vide de tout occupant.

* * *

Dans le petit village de Flaquemare, à l'abri des regards moldus ou sorciers, se trouvait le centre d'entraînement de l'équipe de Quidditch éponyme, qui venait de redorer son blason en remportant haut la main le match d'ouverture qui les avait opposés aux Canons de Chudley.

Fidèle à sa parole, le Comte de Moray avait rapidement versé les gallions promis et la rénovation des installations, notamment celle du terrain, avait déjà commencé la veille. De même, les quatorze Nimbus flambant neufs avaient été livrés le matin même, par l'un des serviteurs du Comte. Le plus surprenant n'était pas tant sa promptitude que le fait qu'il se soit déplacé en personne pour venir discuter avec les joueurs de la suite des opérations.

Le coach de l'équipe les ayant désertés avec les sponsors, c'était Olivier qui avait repris ce rôle. Toutefois, s'il était doué pour motiver ses joueurs et les entraîner au mieux, il y avait certains aspects dans lesquels il n'avait pas la moindre qualification, notamment le domaine financier ou la publicité. Tandis que Warren, l'intendant du Comte, discutait avec les autres joueurs d'un nouveau design pour leurs robes de Quidditch, Olivier s'était installé dans son bureau pour discuter en privé avec Lord Mallory.

- Je dois vous avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir de si tôt, M. le Comte. Que me vaut le plaisir de cette visite ? L'interrogea Dubois tout en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir.

- Et bien, voyez-vous, M. Dubois, je suis un grand amateur de Quidditch, c'est une passion que partagent tous les hommes de ma famille depuis des générations… Etant arrivé assez récemment en Grande-Bretagne après de longues années passées à voyager, j'ai décidé de m'informer sur les équipes que ce pays avait à m'offrir et… ma foi, la vôtre a attiré mon attention. C'est pour cette raison que je suis venu assister au match d'il y a trois jours, et quelle qu'en ait été l'issue, je pense que je vous aurais fait la même proposition. Nous manquons de joueurs aussi déterminés et talentueux que les vôtres…

Le Capitaine n'aurait pas pu dire à quel point les mots prononcés par Mallory lui réchauffaient le cœur. Il s'était entraîné avec ses coéquipiers jour et nuit, selon un programme extrêmement strict durant cet été et leurs efforts avaient payé… par leur victoire et par cette reconnaissance que lui offrait cet homme, qui tenait littéralement l'avenir de son équipe entre ses mains. Néanmoins, il se devait de rester prudent et de ne pas s'emballer trop vite. Même si cet homme était aussi passionné par le Quidditch qu'il le prétendait, il avait peut-être des arrière-pensées pour leur venir ainsi en aide.

- Je sais que je vais vous sembler bien impoli mais… est-ce là la véritable raison pour laquelle vous nous aidez ? N'attendez-vous pas autre chose de notre part ?

Pour toute réponse, Emrys esquissa un sourire malicieux avant de plonger une main dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Il en ressortit un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier, daté du 16 avril 1994. Cette date avait marqué l'esprit du Gardien car c'était celle de son dernier match dans l'équipe de Gryffondor, une rencontre qu'ils avaient gagné contre Serpentard 230 à 20 et qui leur avait permis de remporter la Coupe de Quidditch.

C'était d'ailleurs cette victoire qui était visible sur l'article, avec une photo de l'équipe de jadis. On pouvait y voir les trois poursuiveuses, notamment Alicia, Angelina et Katie, qui avaient toutes les trois intégré le Club de Flaquemare à la demande d'Olivier. Il y avait aussi les jumeaux, Fred et George, avec lesquels il était resté en bons termes malgré les rumeurs infondées que faisait courir la Gazette à leur sujet. Il y avait bien sûr Olivier lui-même, qui n'avait alors que dix-sept ans… mais aussi un adolescent de treize ans aux cheveux noirs et dont les yeux verts étaient dissimulés derrière une paire de lunettes rondes.

Le regard de Dubois se voila tandis qu'il contempla pendant plusieurs minutes le visage de ce garçon auquel il avait beaucoup pensé pendant ces huit dernières années. L'autre raison pour laquelle ses sponsors avaient été aussi prompts à l'abandonner, cela avait été son soutien inconditionnel pour le jeune homme, malgré l'opinion contraire de la presse. Le franc-parler du Gardien avait failli lui coûter très cher mais il n'aurait jamais pu se taire, ou pire encore mentir à propos de ce garçon qu'il avait côtoyé et entraîné trois années durant à Poudlard…

L'ancien Gryffondor releva soudainement la tête, ses yeux remplis d'une hostilité à peine contenue tandis qu'il prenait la parole d'une voix basse mais tranchante comme une lame de rasoir.

- Je vous préviens, si vous êtes venu me demander de retirer mes propos à propos d'Harry, vous pouvez reprendre vos balais et vos foutus gallions pour vous les fourrer là où je pense ! Je me fiche de ce que racontent la presse ou le Ministère, ce gosse… c'était quelqu'un de bien ! Non seulement c'était l'attrapeur le plus doué que ce monde ait jamais porté mais c'était aussi un ami ! Je l'ai vu se battre à Poudlard pour protéger les plus faibles que lui ! C'était un héros… et ils l'ont crucifié…

Le sujet Harry Potter lui était toujours resté en travers de la gorge. Il n'avait jamais pu comprendre comment le reste de la population, et en particulier ceux qui se targuaient d'être les meilleurs amis du Survivant avaient pu le trahir de cette manière, alors qu'il venait de les sauver d'un avenir plus sombre que tout ce qu'ils pouvaient bien imaginer…

- Non, M. Dubois, je ne suis pas venu vous demander de renier votre position à l'égard du Survivant. Surtout lorsque je fais moi-même partie des quelques individus qui partagent votre sentiment…

La colère laissa place à la stupéfaction la plus totale sur le visage du joueur. L'expression du Comte était à mi-chemin entre la mélancolie qu'il semblait ressentir à l'égard du défunt Survivant et la joie de voir que quelqu'un était prêt à tout perdre pour défendre sa mémoire.

- Mais… comment se fait-il…

- Je ne connaissais pas vraiment Harry Potter. Je ne l'ai rencontré qu'une fois, peu de temps avant sa mort. Pourtant, du peu que j'ai appris durant votre entretien et des souvenirs qu'il m'a légués, je sais qu'il n'était pas le monstre assoiffé de pouvoir et de magie noire que décrit le gouvernement d'Arthur Weasley.

Cette fois-ci, Olivier ne put retenir les larmes qui embrouillaient déjà sa vue. Homme d'ordinaire solide et peu enclin à pleurnicher, il n'arrivait pas à retenir l'émotion qui bouillonnait en lui à cet instant. C'est d'une voix brisée par cette même émotion qu'il prit la parole à nouveau.

- Co… comment était-il… je veux dire Harry, lorsque vous l'avez vu ?

- Il était très affaibli mais sa santé mentale était restée intacte… enfin, autant que possible pour une personne venant de passer sept années enfermé avec les Détraqueurs pour seule compagnie. Ces dernières pensées ont été pour ceux qui ne l'avaient jamais abandonné… son ami Remus, les jumeaux Weasley, Neville Londubat, et quelques autres… dont vous-même.

Dubois hocha simplement de la tête, cherchant ses mots sans pour autant arriver à les trouver. Emrys poussa un léger soupir, chargé de regrets avant de remettre le morceau de papier dans sa poche. Tous deux se levèrent, le capitaine essuyant rapidement ses larmes, avant de sortir du bureau.

- Je n'ai pas été en mesure de contacter M. Lupin ou quiconque ayant été mentionné par Harry jusqu'à présent, hormis vous-même. Ce n'est peut-être pas grand-chose mais… en vous venant en aide, j'espérais honorer sa mémoire… un dernier pied de nez envers ses détracteurs…

Une idée germa alors dans l'esprit du Gardien tandis que ses yeux s'illuminaient d'une lueur de génie.

- Un pied de nez… oui, mais oui ! Attendez-moi un instant, M. le Comte, je reviens tout de suite ! S'exclama Dubois en se précipitant au pas de course vers ses co-équipiers, toujours en compagnie de Warren.

L'intendant aux cheveux blonds avait étendu un parchemin devant eux, montrant un dessin d'une robe bleue qui constituerait leur nouvel uniforme. Ils avaient passé près d'une heure à en étudier les motifs, la longueur, chaque détail… mais il leur restait encore à décider du symbole à employer.

- Conserverez-vous les deux joncs d'or croisés ? Les interrogea Warren.

- Hmm… je ne sais pas. On cherchait quelque chose d'autre, qui nous caractérise mieux… Répondit Angelina d'un ton incertain.

- Je sais ! Déclara Dubois, légèrement essoufflé tandis qu'il arrivait parmi eux, une lueur de détermination brillant dans son regard.

- A quoi tu pensais, Olivier ? Lui demanda Katie.

- A ça !

Après avoir pris en main un marqueur doré posé sur la table, le Capitaine attrapa un parchemin vierge et dessina un motif. Les visages de ses six coéquipiers parurent surpris mais des expressions sérieuses et déterminées s'y inscrivirent presque immédiatement, tous acquiesçant de la tête à l'intention de Dubois.

- C'est une excellente idée. Approuva Alicia.

- Je n'aurais pas trouvé mieux. Continua Summerby.

Le motif, assez simple, représentait deux éclairs dorés entrecroisés. Ayant obtenu l'approbation des six autres joueurs, Olivier donna quelques indications supplémentaires à Warren avant de s'en retourner vers le Lord. Ce dernier l'attendait là où il l'avait laissé, l'observant avec une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

- Milord... il faut absolument que je vous fasse rencontrer des gens mais nous devons nous y rendre seuls. Est-ce possible ?

- Vous m'étonnez, M. Dubois. Répondit Emrys. Mais soit, je vous fais confiance. Qui souhaitez-vous que je voie ?

Le Capitaine sortit un objet de la poche intérieure de sa cape, qui n'était autre qu'un vif d'or avant de faire signe au Comte de le toucher. Ce dernier obtempéra tandis que Dubois prononçait à voix basse :

- Innocent.

Le paysage commença à changer autour d'eux tandis qu'ils disparaissaient dans un « pop » sonore, aspirés par ce qui n'était autre qu'un portoloin.

* * *

Immédiatement après son forfait, Ron s'était déguisé avec une cape noire avant de se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse… ou plus précisément dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Passant plusieurs boutiques à l'aspect lugubre, il finit par s'arrêter devant l'une d'entre elles, qu'il connaissait bien…

Barjow et Beurk.

Barjow se trouvait comme à son habitude derrière son comptoir et adressa un regard dédaigneux à Ron lorsqu'il le vit arriver vers lui. Le jeune Weasley ne s'en offusqua pas, sachant que le propriétaire ne pouvait probablement pas le reconnaître sous sa capuche.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, toi ?

- Je suis venu vous vendre quelque chose, M. Barjow… un objet de grande valeur.

- Ah ! Bien sûr, un objet de grande valeur… et de quoi s'agit-il au juste ?

L'ancien Gryffondor sortit le diadème de son sac et le garda fermement dans sa main droite, son autre main étant refermée sur sa baguette dans sa poche gauche, tandis qu'il laissait Barjow l'examiner. Sortant une sorte de petite loupe avant d'observer l'objet en argent sous toutes les coutures, il finit par laisser échapper un petit grognement tout en prenant la parole.

- Hm… ça n'a pas l'air d'être du toc. Je t'en donne… allez, mille gallions.

- Vous plaisantez ?! Cet objet a été façonné par les gobelins ! Il vaut beaucoup plus que ça !

- D'accord, d'accord… disons… vingt-mille. C'est une offre plus que généreuse.

- Ce collier vaut au moins un demi-million ! Vous me prenez pour un imbécile ?!! Aboya Ron, contenant à peine sa colère.

- Parce que tu crois peut-être que j'ignore comment tu t'es procuré ce bijou, mon bonhomme ?! T'es un voleur, ça se voit tout de suite ! Je sais pas quelle mère de famille ou quelle grand-mère tu as détroussé pour t'en emparer mais je ne t'en donnerai pas plus de deux cents mille ! C'est à prendre ou à laisser !

Les mots du propriétaire de la boutique le frappèrent plus durement qu'une gifle en pleine figure. C'était vrai… il avait volé, sa propre mère de surcroît, pour obtenir le diadème. Il était devenu un fils indigne…

… Non. Non ! Il allait bientôt se refaire, et venir racheter la tiare ! Sa mère ne s'en rendrait jamais compte, il n'y avait pas de raison de s'inquiéter !

- Va pour deux cents mille. Par contre, vous n'avez pas intérêt à le vendre, je viendrai le rechercher plus tard… Maugréa Ron, entre ses dents.

- Ce diadème y resta aussi longtemps que personne ne l'achètera ! Si tu tiens tant que ça à le récupérer, tu n'as qu'à revenir vite ! Rétorqua Barjow.

Le jeune Weasley contenta les pièces présentes dans la bourse puis sortit une fois qu'il eut vérifié que le compte y était. A peine quelques instants plus tard, Barjow ferma la porte de son magasin et abaissa les stores, rendant l'intérieur invisible à toute personne extérieure.

Son corps commença à changer, passant de l'allure affreuse du vieux propriétaire à celle d'un homme à la forte carrure d'environ trente ans, ses cheveux gris reprenant leur teinte châtain originelle tandis qu'un sourire cynique s'affichait sur ses lèvres. Il porta la main à son oreille tout en observant la tiare qui se trouvait toujours dans sa main.

- L'Envieux a mordu à l'hameçon comme prévu… Oui, c'est la tiare héritée par sa mère qu'il est venu me vendre. Deux cents mille, je n'aurais pas donné une noise de plus à cet incapable. Leo a repris sa filature mais je ne doute pas qu'il va aller régler ses dettes… Oui, c'est exactement ce que j'avais en tête. Rose ne devrait pas avoir de difficulté avec lui, il est tellement faible… Darren, terminé.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils réapparurent, ils ne se trouvaient plus dans le centre d'entraînement du Club de Flaquemare mais dans une maison qu'Emrys ne reconnaissait pas. Assez bien éclairée, il arrivait à ressentir la magie qui entourait la maison, probablement un sortilège de Fidelitas s'il ne se trompait pas.

- Suivez-moi, je pense qu'ils devraient être à peu près tous présents à cette heure-ci.

- Je suppose que vous ne consentirez pas à me dire qui ils sont avant que nous soyons en leur présence, n'est-ce pas ? L'interrogea Mallory.

Dubois esquissa un sourire malicieux pour toute réponse tandis qu'ils continuaient de parcourir le couloir dans lequel ils se trouvaient, jusqu'à arriver devant une porte. Murmurant quelque chose, peut-être un mot de passe, il tourna ensuite la poignée, révélant l'intérieur.

Cette pièce assez grande devait être une salle à manger s'il en croyait la grande table ronde qui se trouvait au milieu. Une cheminée présente sur l'un des murs leur prodiguait de la chaleur et une lumière supplémentaire à celle du plafonnier au-dessus d'eux.

Sept personnes étaient attablées et discutaient tranquillement. Le cœur d'Emrys manqua un battement lorsqu'il reconnut les deux têtes rousses, dont il n'avait aucun doute sur leur identité. Toutefois, le premier qui se retourna était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, qui ne lui paraissait pas avoir beaucoup changé en huit ans. Ses cheveux châtains parsemés de mèches blanches, qui retombaient parfois sur son visage constellé de cicatrices, c'est avec sérénité que le sorcier étreignit Olivier à son entrée dans la pièce avant que ses yeux bleus ne se posent avec interrogation sur le Comte.

- Qui est-ce, Olivier ?

- Voici Lord Mallory, Comte de Moray et l'une des dernières personnes à avoir parlé à Harry avant sa mort. Milord… je vous présente Remus Lupin.


	5. Les Dernières Volontés d'Harry Potter

Note de l'auteur: Juste en passant, sachez que j'essaie de répondre à chacune de vos reviews au sein d'une review que je poste moi-même avant la parution de chaque nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture à tous. ;)

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Les dernières volontés d'Harry Potter

* * *

Ron avait été déterminé à rembourser tous ceux à qui il avait emprunté de l'argent ces douze derniers mois mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il y ait autant de personnes. Il en était à peine à la moitié lorsqu'il arriva non loin du Devil's Nest, un bar de l'Allée des Embrumes réputé pour ses spectacles de danseuses dénudées et pour ses chambres mises à la disposition des clients… bref, c'était quasiment une maison close.

Bien qu'il ait eu encore environ trente-cinq à quarante mille gallions à rembourser, il se sentait vraiment fatigué après avoir passé sa journée à cavaler d'un bout à l'autre du Chemin de Traverse. Décidant qu'un verre le remettrait en forme, il entra dans le bar, ne remarquant même pas les photos que venait de prendre l'homme qui le suivait depuis sa sortie de chez Barjow et Beurk.

L'intérieur était plutôt spacieux, éclairé par des lumières pourpres, qui illuminaient les murs de la pièce d'un rouge vif. Une musique assez forte, probablement d'origine moldue, résonnait dans la salle, tandis que des danseuses très légèrement vêtues se trémoussaient sur la scène au rythme de la musique. Se dirigeant vers le bar, le rouquin commanda naturellement un Whisky Pur Feu mais ne prêta aucune attention à la manière dont le barman l'avait servi… ou ce qu'il avait bien pu mettre dans son verre. Non, Ron était tellement absorbé par le show, comme la plupart des hommes présents d'ailleurs, qu'il ne faisait attention à rien d'autre… même pas à la personne qui venait de s'asseoir sur le tabouret à côté du sien.

- Bonsoir, M. Weasley. S'exclama une voix féminine.

L'ancien Gryffondor tourna la tête sur le côté à l'évocation de son nom avant de stopper net. A côté de lui était assise une femme… et quelle femme ! Vêtue d'une longue robe rouge, dont le décolleté plongeant mettait parfaitement en valeur sa poitrine, cette jeune femme visiblement âgée d'une vingtaine d'années était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Sans ressentir l'attraction artificielle provoquée par les vélanes, il pouvait sans aucun doute affirmer qu'elle était beaucoup plus ravissante que Lavande ou Hermione. Ses longs cheveux bruns descendaient en cascade sur ses épaules, tandis que des mèches rebelles sur son front dissimulaient en partie l'intensité de son regard ambré.

- Bon… bonsoir. Répondit Ron, peinant à ne pas dévorer du regard cette beauté digne d'une statue grecque.

- Vous m'avez l'air bien seul, Ronald… comment se fait-il qu'un homme de votre talent se trouve ici, tout seul ? L'interrogea-t-elle d'un ton malicieux en se rapprochant de lui, posant une main sur son genou.

Le jeune Weasley sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer tandis qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de sourire d'un air assuré. Le parfum de cette inconnue l'enivrait complètement, le privant du peu de raison qu'il possédait encore. Il attrapa son verre de Whisky, puis le vida d'un trait pour se donner du courage. Le liquide ambré lui réchauffa la gorge même s'il crut percevoir un arrière-goût bizarre… non, c'était probablement son imagination.

- Et si on montait ? S'exclama Ron, un air qu'il aurait voulu séducteur, plaqué sur son visage.

Se contentant d'afficher un sourire amusé face à l'expression complètement ridicule du rouquin, elle prit son bras et ils commencèrent à monter les marches vers l'étage supérieur. Le barman ferma l'accès derrière eux d'un geste de sa baguette avant de retourner à son comptoir. Derrière lui, presque invisible au milieu de la rangée de bouteilles, se trouvait une petite lumière rouge clignotante. Aucun sorcier élevé dans le monde magique n'aurait reconnu l'objet en question mais n'importe quel moldu qui y aurait regardé de plus près aurait su qu'il s'agissait d'une caméra en train de filmer…

A l'étage du dessus, Weasley était à peine entré dans la chambre qu'il commença à se sentir écrasé par la fatigue. S'effondrant brusquement sur le lit avant de se mettre à ronfler, il ne put voir la jeune femme sortir sa baguette avant de la pointer sur lui, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

- Et maintenant, place au spectacle… Decutio Vestis !

Les vêtements du jeune Weasley s'enlevèrent d'eux-mêmes, laissant le joueur de Quidditch allongé sur le ventre, nu comme un ver. La sorcière ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser une moue dégoûtée tandis qu'elle attrapait l'appareil photo magique posé sur l'étagère.

- Pour m'avoir contrainte à faire ça, non, à _voir_ ça, je l'obligerais à m'emmener au restaurant… oh oui, un dîner aux chandelles…

Après voir pris des photos du joueur de Quidditch sous tous les angles, et avoir réussi l'exploit de s'abstenir de vomir, elle le rhabilla en utilisant le contre-sort avant de fouiller son sac. Elle y trouva les cent cinquante mille gallions qui lui restaient de la vente de la tiare, ainsi que ses papiers d'identité, et d'autres documents qui pourraient s'avérer utiles, notamment un calepin rempli de noms et d'adresses.

Enfournant la bourse remplie de gallions dans un sac qu'elle venait de conjurer, elle fit ensuite des copies que chaque document que le joueur de Quidditch avait sur lui. Une fois cela fait, elle replaça les papiers où elle les avait trouvés et quitta la pièce en prenant l'appareil photo. Le sac rempli de gallions et des duplicatas à l'épaule, elle porta une main à son oreille avant de chuchoter.

- J'ai l'argent, les photos et les copies. L'Envieux dort comme un bébé et ne se réveillera que d'ici une dizaine d'heures, avec un sévère mal de crâne et en ayant oublié l'heure qui a précédé l'administration de la potion. Oui, je n'ai même pas eu à me salir les mains, ce porc est plus naïf que je ne l'aurais cru… Rose, terminé.

* * *

Emrys se tenait à quelques pas seulement de celui qui avait été son professeur et son ami… dans une vie antérieure. Il lui était difficile de se distancer de celui qu'il avait été en voyant le vieil ami de ses parents et de Sirius en face de lui. Heureusement, il était devenu depuis longtemps un maître dans l'art de maîtriser ses émotions, au point qu'il aurait pu en faire pâlir Rogue de jalousie. C'est pourquoi il se contenta d'afficher une expression neutre, acquiesçant de la tête à l'attention de Lupin.

- Enchanté M. Lupin. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, et en bien, soyez-en assuré.

- Je pourrais en dire tout autant sur vous, M. le Comte, même si jusqu'à maintenant, j'aurais eu du mal à dire si c'était en mal ou en bien. Répondit Remus, d'un ton calme.

- C'est qui, papa ?

La petite voix appartenait à un enfant, qui ne tarda pas à quitter la table pour s'approcher d'eux. Il avait des cheveux noirs comme la nuit et certains de ses traits n'étaient pas sans lui rappeler ceux de Sirius, mais l'intensité de son regard azuré et l'expression de son visage étaient semblables à celles de Remus.

- Ce monsieur est le Comte de Moray, Teddy. Lord Mallory, je vous présente mon fils, Théodore Harry Lupin.

Le regard d'Emrys revint immédiatement sur le garçon, à peine âgé de six ou sept ans. Remus lui avait donné Harry comme second prénom, c'était un hommage auquel il ne s'était pas attendu, même de la part du Maraudeur.

- Bonjour Teddy. S'exclama Emrys d'une voix douce.

- Bonjour Monsieur le Comte… c'est un nom très long, vous n'avez pas un prénom ? L'interrogea l'enfant, un peu confus.

Les adultes ne purent s'empêcher de se sentir à la fois amusés par la réplique du garçon mais aussi effrayés que ce dernier ait offensé le Comte. A leur grande surprise, ce dernier mit un genou à terre pour se mettre à sa hauteur et lui adressa un léger sourire.

- Tu as raison, c'est trop long. Appelle-moi Emrys.

- D'accord… Emrys. Vous êtes un ami de papa ?

- Pas encore mais j'espère bien le devenir. Répondit Lord Mallory en se relevant.

Remus devait avouer qu'il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de cet homme. Alors qu'il était l'un des plus riches et des plus influents sang-purs de toute la Grande-Bretagne, il semblait vouloir devenir son « ami », à lui, Remus Lupin, un lycanthrope que le Ministère aurait volontiers voulu jeter à Azkaban.

- Alors c'est lui, Lord…

-… Mallory, le fameux don juan ?

Le Comte retourna son attention en direction de la table, d'où s'étaient levés deux hommes aux cheveux roux et aux visages presque identiques. Ces sorciers, qui venaient de prendre la parole, n'étaient autres que les jumeaux Weasley, Fred et George. Les seuls membres de leur famille à avoir pris la défense d'Harry Potter, et qui avaient bien failli perdre leur magasin pour cela.

A leurs côtés se trouvaient une femme aux cheveux mauves qu'il reconnût immédiatement comme étant Tonks, mais aussi un couple de jeunes gens qu'il reconnût comme étant Neville Londubat et Luna Lovegood. Si la Serdaigle semblait avoir peu changé en huit ans, avec son air rêveur toujours affiché sur son visage, l'ancien Gryffondor avait l'air plus sérieux et plus sûr de lui.

- Messieurs Weasley, M et Mme Lupin, M. Londubat, mlle Lovegood. C'est un honneur de faire votre connaissance. Je vous ai longtemps cherché et il semblerait que M. Dubois ait exaucé mes prières en m'amenant jusqu'à vous.

- Votre… odeur est étrange. S'exclama finalement Lunard.

- Etrange ? Répéta Emrys, d'un ton amusé.

- J'ai l'impression… que votre odeur m'est familière mais je ne saurais pas dire d'où et pourtant, je sais reconnaître celles de chacune des personnes que j'ai rencontré. Répliqua Lupin, confus.

- Votre odorat vous joue peut-être des tours… ou bien c'est à cause de parents éloignés. Après tout, les sang-purs sont tous plus ou moins parents entre eux. Expliqua Emrys d'un air paisible.

Toutefois, son apparence était à l'opposé de ce qu'il ressentait. Ayant pris possession d'un nouveau corps, il avait pensé que son odeur avait complètement changé. Apparemment, ce n'était pas entièrement le cas, pas suffisamment pour qu'un lycan ne puisse pas reconnaître une certaine ressemblance… ou bien était-ce parce qu'il s'agissait du fils de son meilleur ami que cette odeur s'était profondément ancrée dans son subconscient ?

- Votre aura est également peu commune… on ne dirait pas celle d'un sorcier. S'exclama Luna de ce ton songeur qui la caractérisait déjà à Poudlard.

- Que voulez-vous, miss Lovegood ? Si je n'alimentais pas quelque peu cette aura de mystère qui m'entoure, les ronflaks cornus ne mettraient pas longtemps à quitter mon domaine. Répondit le Comte du ton le plus sérieux du monde.

Ayant eu tout le temps de réfléchir à chaque petit détail de sa vie passée, le jeune Lord avait pu déduire que Luna n'était pas aussi « naïve » ou « innocente » qu'elle le laissait paraître. Après tout, elle n'avait pas été répartie à Serdaigle pour rien. La jeune femme semblait user de son intelligence d'une manière peu orthodoxe certes, mais tout aussi efficace, sinon davantage, qu'une miss-je-sais-tout comme Granger.

- Qui est cet homme, Remus ? S'exclama une nouvelle voix.

Emrys n'avait pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir à qui appartenait ce ton doucereux si caractéristique. Vêtu d'une longue robe aussi noire que ses longs cheveux, l'homme au teint cireux et au nez crochu observait le Comte de ses yeux aussi sombres qu'une nuit sans lune. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de sentir la tentative d'intrusion dans son esprit mais il n'eut même pas besoin d'agir, ses barrières mentales étant devenues infranchissables, même face à un maître en legilimencie.

- Je vous demanderais de réfréner votre usage de la légilimencie sur moi, professeur Rogue. Il serait… regrettable que je doive vous éliminer pour avoir tenté de pénétrer mon esprit. Déclara Emrys d'une voix glacée.

L'attaque mentale cessa aussitôt tandis que Rogue haussait un sourcil, la seule réaction de surprise que l'ancien mangemort ait jamais suscité. Ayant rencontré un grand nombre de sorciers, et même été au service de deux des plus puissants, Severus avait rencontré toutes sortes d'adeptes de l'occlumencie mais à sa connaissance, en dehors de ceux qui se faisaient respectivement appeler le « Leader de la lumière » et le « Seigneur des Ténèbres », il ne s'était jamais heurté à des barrières aussi puissantes.

Il s'en suivit un échange de regards particulièrement intense entre les deux hommes qu'il fut presque difficile pour Lupin de prendre la parole.

- Ce jeune homme est Lord Mallory, Comte de Moray. Olivier l'a amené ici il y a quelques minutes. Apparemment, il aurait été le dernier à voir Harry avant… avant ses derniers instants. S'exclama Remus, peinant à prononcer ces derniers mots, en raison de l'horrible réalité qu'ils recouvraient.

- Est-ce exact ? Demanda Severus en détachant chaque syllabe, ses iris ébène toujours fixés sur le regard azuré du Comte.

- C'est la stricte vérité, professeur. Ses dernières pensées furent pour ceux qui ne l'avaient pas trahi, à savoir toutes les personnes réunies ici, vous inclus…

C'était bizarre… Autant il n'avait ressenti aucune gêne à se retrouver au match, où se trouvaient pourtant les Weasley, autant il se sentait presque effrayé par cette confrontation avec ces gens, ces gens qui ne l'avaient jamais abandonné, et qui avaient pleuré sa mort…

- Et qu'avez-vous fait pour lui ?! Avec toute votre fortune et votre pouvoir, ne pouviez-vous pas le sortir de là ?! Nous, on a tout essayé mais on n'avait pas votre influence !! S'écria Tonks, le visage emprunt de colère tandis que de chaudes larmes menaçaient de s'écouler le long de ses joues.

Cet éclat servit de gifle mentale au jeune homme, suffisamment en tout cas pour lui faire perdre toute sensation de nostalgie. Il avait un devoir envers ces gens mais il n'était pas obligé de ressentir quelque chose. Il ne _fallait pas_ ressentir quelque chose. Harry Potter était bel et bien mort et enterré et plus rien ne pourrait changer cela.

Si son visage conserva la neutralité la plus totale, il ne put empêcher ses yeux bleus d'exprimer une myriade d'émotions, les plus visibles étant des regrets et une profonde tristesse.

- Je suis désolé, Mme Lupin mais il était déjà trop tard. Harry n'avait plus que quelques jours devant lui et… il m'a demandé de réaliser ses dernières volontés.

Ses paroles tombèrent comme un couperet sur les personnes présentes et il pouvait presque sentir la rancœur et la tristesse qui emplissait progressivement la pièce. Ce n'était pas contre lui qu'ils étaient en colère, c'était contre le Ministère pour avoir mis Harry en prison, contre la population sorcière qui avait bêtement accepté comme des moutons et enfin… contre eux-mêmes, d'avoir été impuissants à l'empêcher.

Néanmoins, une tête froide demeurait au milieu de ce groupe des plus hétéroclites.

- Quelles étaient ses dernières volontés ?

- Severus !! S'écria Lupin, choqué par la question du maître des potions.

- Si j'ai été cité par Potter dans ses derniers instants, c'était soit parce qu'il me savait parmi ceux qui le soutenaient, soit parce qu'il avait déjà perdu la raison. S'il y a quelque chose qu'il me désirait voir faire pour lui… j'aimerais autant en prendre connaissance maintenant.

C'était la façon typiquement « Serpentard » de Rogue pour demander ce que le Survivant avait souhaité lui faire accomplir comme étant sa dernière volonté, et malgré les formes quelque peu rudes… Emrys était touché par le geste.

- Il ne souhaitait pas que vous fassiez quelque chose pour lui… sinon continuer vos vies et être heureux. Non, c'était de moi qu'il voulait quelque chose, en échange de l'immense fortune qu'il m'a léguée. Répondit Emrys.

- Alors… c'est vous le légataire qui faisait tant enrager Percy Weasley ? S'étonna Neville, formulant ses pensées à voix haute.

Le jeune Lord fut surpris que le fils des Aurors Londubat ait été au courant de cette information. A sa connaissance, seuls les gobelins et quelques employés du Ministère avaient eu vent du fiasco de la démarche du sous-secrétaire du Ministre. Posant sur lui un regard étonné, Neville passa sa main dans ses cheveux d'un air gêné avant de prendre la parole.

- Et bien… je travaille au Chicaneur avec Luna donc j'essaie de glaner des informations pour le journal. C'est en allant au Ministère que j'ai entendu deux employés du cabinet ministériel en discuter. En creusant un peu, j'ai appris que la maison Thomson & French était liée à cette affaire mais que l'identité du légataire était toujours inconnue…

Emrys était de plus en plus abasourdi… et impressionné. Le jeune Londubat, qu'il voyait déjà suivre des études en botanique pour succéder au professeur Chourave, avait pris une voie inattendue : le journalisme. Et non seulement il avait entrepris d'apprendre un métier aux antipodes de ses qualités apparentes, mais il se débrouillait plutôt bien. Peut-être pourrait-il envisager de leur apporter davantage de soutien qu'il n'aurait songé au premier abord…

- Que vous-a-t-il demandé de faire ? Renchérit Lupin, sincèrement curieux.

- Essentiellement deux choses. La première… était de veiller sur vous et de vous venir en aide si le Ministère vous importunait. A en croire le peu que j'ai pu apprendre à votre sujet, je dirais qu'il avait raison de s'inquiéter…

C'était assez étrange de parler de lui-même à la troisième personne. Même s'il s'y était habitué, entretenir ce genre de conversations avec des gens dont il avait été si proche… lui laissait une impression de tristesse et de mélancolie qu'il n'arrivait pas à effacer. Peut-être le changement était-il encore trop récent pour qu'il puisse cesser de penser à eux comme des personnes importantes pour l'homme qu'il était devenu ?

- Et la seconde ? Le pressa Rogue, démontrant une impatience qui ne lui était pas coutumière.

- La seconde ne regarde que lui et moi. Rétorqua Emrys d'un ton glacial.

Malgré les nerfs d'acier qu'il s'était forgés, le Comte avait l'impression que Rogue était toujours capable de le faire sortir de ses gonds avec la même maestria que jadis. Prenant quelques instants pour reprendre complètement son calme, le jeune homme sortit de sa poche un miroir à double sens et le tendit à Remus.

- Grâce à ceci, vous serez en mesure de me contacter. Le lien magique est intraçable donc il serait peine perdue d'essayer de remonter à la source. Déclara calmement Lord Mallory, dirigeant ses dernières paroles à l'intention du professeur.

- Excusez-moi mais… on a l'impression que vous allez partir. Or, vous ne pouvez pas transplaner ici et vous ne savez même pas où vous vous trouvez. S'exclama Dubois d'un ton confus.

Il eut droit pour toute réponse à un sourire compréhensif de la part d'Emrys, le même genre de sourire que l'on adresse à un enfant qui observe un adulte réaliser quelque chose qu'il ne comprend pas.

- Vous avez raison sur vos deux derniers points, M. Dubois mais je n'ai besoin ni de transplaner, ni de sortir de cette pièce pour quitter cet endroit.

Et à peine eut-il fini de prononcer ces derniers mots que des flammes se matérialisèrent dans la pièce, disparaissant tout aussi vite pour révéler la forme d'un majestueux phénix, dont le plumage était complètement noir.

- Au revoir, tout le monde. J'ai le sentiment que noue nous reverrons très bientôt…

Et le Comte disparût dans le même déluge de flammes par lequel le phénix était arrivé, laissant dans la pièce sept adultes complètement stupéfiés et un enfant surexcité.

- T'as vu ça, papa ?! C'était génial !! Est-ce que je peux avoir un phénix pour Noël ?! S'enthousiasma Teddy, les yeux brillants d'étoiles.

* * *

Lorsque Ron se réveilla ce matin-là, dans cette ruelle sombre de l'Allée des Embrumes, il avait si mal à la tête qu'on aurait dit qu'un troupeau de trolls l'avait piétiné… Toutefois, cela ne l'empêcha pas de s'apercevoir de la disparition des cent cinquante mille gallions qui lui restaient de la vente du diadème. C'est donc complètement paniqué qu'il transplana dans l'appartement qu'il habitait avec Hermione à Londres, n'étant pas du tout conscient du fait qu'il puait l'alcool à dix kilomètres et que ses vêtements étaient empestés d'un parfum féminin…

D'ordinaire, le jeune Weasley était beaucoup plus prudent, voire presque méticuleux lorsqu'il faisait disparaître les preuves de ses ébats nocturnes. Malheureusement pour lui, la panique l'avait fait oublier ses précautions et la chance semblait l'avoir complètement quitté car… pour une fois, la maison n'était pas vide.

Profitant du week-end pour inviter Fleur et Audrey à prendre le thé, c'est avec stupéfaction qu'Hermione vit apparaître son mari dans le salon, l'air complètement hagard et portant toujours les vêtements de la veille. Inquiète, la jeune femme se précipita vers lui.

- Ron ! Est-ce que vous va bien ?! Tu n'as pas l'air…

Mais elle stoppa net, portant une main à son nez tandis que les odeurs d'alcool et de parfum assaillaient ses narines. Elle n'avait pas besoin de demander où il avait été, la réponse s'était présentée d'une des manières les plus claires qui soient. Si l'ancienne Gryffondor avait été tout à fait honnête avec elle-même, elle aurait reconnu que les probabilités que son époux ne l'ait pas trompé pendant ses longues périodes d'absence étaient très faibles.

Toutefois, si elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il prenne une maîtresse ou ait des aventures par-ci, par-là, elle ne pensait certainement pas le voir rentrer ainsi chez eux, comme si de rien n'était. Elle ne savait pas de quel bar malfamé il revenait mais ses deux belles-sœurs avaient sans aucun doute réalisé pourquoi Ron n'était pas rentré la veille…

Sans dire un mot, le jeune Weasley passa à côté d'elle sans la voir et parcourut le chemin qui le séparait de la salle de bain. Choquée de voir à quel point son mariage allait mal, Hermione dut s'asseoir pour ne pas défaillir, ses jambes tremblantes face à l'horrible réalité. Le pire était peut-être la première pensée qui lui vint à l'esprit.

_Harry n'aurait jamais fait ça._

Même s'ils avaient été séparés un an, deux ans, ou plus, jamais son meilleur ami ne l'aurait trompée, ni ne l'aurait trahie. Alors que Ron l'avait fait, et plus d'une fois. Là où le rouquin était jaloux et colérique, le Survivant s'était montré compréhensif et serein. En regardant en arrière, elle se demandait parfois pourquoi elle avait choisi Ron au lieu d'Harry… elle aurait été tellement plus heureuse si elle l'avait choisi lui…

Non, elle ne devait pas penser à lui. Harry était mort… et par sa faute, en plus. A l'époque, elle avait vraiment cru que l'influence de Voldemort avait fini par avoir raison de lui. Après tout, il avait bel et bien réussi à tuer le mage noir et à seulement dix-sept ans ! Et puis il y avait eu toutes les visions, les cauchemars et même la fois où il l'avait possédé au Ministère et…

… et elle n'avait pas d'excuses. Elle avait fait son choix en sachant que les Weasley lui apporteraient la vie confortable et l'appui politique qu'elle souhaitait pour continuer ses études et plus tard obtenir un poste d'enseignante à Poudlard. Et tout ce qu'elle avait désiré, elle l'avait eu. Elle s'était mariée à Ronald, puis était devenue professeur de métamorphose et directrice des Gryffondor alors… pourquoi se sentait-elle si triste, si seule ?

Malgré elle, ses pensées dérivèrent à nouveau sur Lord Mallory. Voilà sur quoi elle devait se concentrer. Après tout, si Ron s'était trouvé un « passe-temps » en faisant la tournée des bars ou en fricotant avec des minettes, pourquoi n'aurait-elle pas le droit à avoir le sien ? La jeune femme n'avait jusque là pas appris grand-chose de concluant au sujet du Comte, hormis les informations de base que lui avait confiées Ginny… mais bientôt, elle en saurait plus et peut-être parviendrait-elle à combler ce vide qui se trouvait depuis huit ans au plus profond de son cœur ?


	6. Les Mangemorts

Chapitre 5 : Les Mangemorts

* * *

Il était déjà près de huit heures du matin lorsque le sorcier quitta son lit, prenant garde à ne pas réveiller la jeune femme aux cheveux bruns qui dormait paisiblement à ses côtés. Enfilant une robe de chambre, l'homme aux cheveux blonds gagna rapidement le petit salon et ordonna aux elfes de lui apporter son petit-déjeuner et une bonne tasse de café.

S'asseyant confortablement, il déplia l'exemplaire encore tiède de la Gazette du Sorcier devant lui avant de déguster une gorgée du liquide fumant à base de caféine. La première page mentionnait la préparation d'un bal qui aurait lieu d'ici deux jours au Ministère de la Magie. Il ne fallait pas être arithmancien pour comprendre ce qu'Arthur Weasley avait derrière la tête en organisant ce genre d'événements…

Non seulement le patriarche des Weasley comptait apaiser les sang-purs en leur offrant une occasion de se montrer en société et de faire prévaloir leur supériorité mais peut-être espérait-il aussi faire venir celui dont le nom était sur toutes les lèvres ces dernières semaines.

Lord Emrys Mallory.

Cet homme était une énigme, autant pour ses nombreuses admiratrices que pour ceux qui cherchaient à se renseigner sérieusement sur ce nouveau personnage de l'échiquier politique. Ayant déjà obtenu les informations recueillies par le Ministère via un informateur, il avait fini par découvrir que l'histoire de ce sorcier était mystérieuse, trop peut-être. En effet, si ses origines et son rang n'étaient un secret pour personne, très peu d'informations semblaient être connues concernant son enfance et son adolescence. Le Ministère français avait été intraitable concernant la confidentialité des informations de leurs citoyens et ses agents n'étaient malheureusement pas aussi aisément corruptibles que les employés du Ministère britannique…

Incapable d'en apprendre davantage sur le passé du personnage, il avait décidé de s'attaquer à un autre aspect de sa vie : ses finances. D'une manière assez originale, le Comte de Moray avait décidé de confier son argent non pas à Gringotts mais à une banque européenne très renommée : la maison Thomson & French.

Là encore, il s'était heurté à un véritable mur de briques en cherchant à acquérir des informations concernant les biens du Comte. Tout ce qu'il avait pu découvrir, c'était que Lord Mallory était l'un des plus importants actionnaires de la banque mais qu'il avait aussi investi de l'argent dans d'autres entreprises récentes mais aussi très fructueuses.

C'était par exemple le cas des Laboratoires Elric, dont le nom proviendrait de deux frères ayant marqué l'histoire des potions et de l'alchimie près d'un siècle auparavant. Il s'agissait de la première entreprise sorcière sur le marché des potions, fournissant non seulement les magasins mais surtout les hôpitaux comme Ste-Mangouste. L'idée de concocter des potions à la chaîne plutôt que de les commander en petites quantités à des maîtres en potions était très novatrice dans le monde sorcier, d'où la rentabilité gigantesque de l'entreprise… Une entreprise dont Lord Mallory détenait environ cinquante-cinq à cinquante-huit pourcents, faisant de lui l'actionnaire majoritaire.

Malefoy devait avouer qu'il avait hâte de rencontrer le Comte. Ce dernier était un sang-pur d'une lignée particulièrement ancienne, ce qui se faisait très rare aujourd'hui…

Une chose était néanmoins certaine : Drago comptait bien se rendre à ce bal et rencontrer Lord Mallory. Après son adresse naturelle et son talent pour manipuler les gens, il pourrait sans aucun doute conclure de fructueux accords avec le Comte… lui permettant ainsi de redorer le blason des Malefoy, sérieusement entaché par les deux dernières guerres.

Mais alors qu'il allait porter une fois de plus sa tasse à ses lèvres, celle-ci lui échappa des mains, éclatant en morceaux tandis que le liquide sombre se répandait sur le sol de marbre. Serrant des dents, le sang-pur se tenait le bras droit tout en essayant de ne pas laisser échapper le moindre son.

Pour la première fois depuis la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres, huit années plus tôt, sa Marque des Ténèbres le brûlait. En retroussant sa manche, il s'aperçut que le tatouage serpentin, presque effacé la veille, était redevenu aussi noir que le jour où le mage noir le lui avait apposé du bout de sa baguette.

Cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose : le Seigneur des Ténèbres était vivant, et il venait de le faire savoir à ses fidèles…

... et sans savoir s'il s'agissait de peur ou d'excitation, Drago ne put s'empêcher de frissonner à cette idée.

* * *

Agé d'environ vingt-six ou vingt-sept ans, le jeune homme dont la peau ébène tranchait avec le sol enneigé sur lequel il cheminait, arborait un air étonnement joyeux. Bien qu'il ait été un garçon pétillant de vie durant sa scolarité, et toujours le premier à faire des farces, il avait connu des temps plus sombres après l'incarcération du tristement célèbre Harry Potter.

Ses dreadlocks à peine visibles sous le bonnet de laine qu'il portait, le sorcier cheminait le long du Chemin de Traverse, indifférent aux autres sorcières et sorciers qui le parcouraient ou s'arrêtaient pour contempler certaines vitrines. Il ne daigna finalement s'arrêter que lorsqu'il eut atteint sa destination.

La boutique Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux.

Entrant par l'entrée de service grâce à la clé que lui avaient confié les jumeaux, il ne tarda pas à trouver ces derniers dans l'arrière-boutique, tous deux penchés sur ce qui ressemblait à un miroir à double sens des plus ordinaires.

- Salut Fred, George. S'exclama-t-il en ôtant l'écharpe qui lui enserrait le cou, s'asseyant sur le troisième fauteuil disposé autour de la table basse où ils étaient attablés.

- Salut Lee. Répondirent-ils en cœur, leurs yeux toujours rivés sur le miroir.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Une nouvelle invention ? Les interrogea Jordan en désignant l'objet du regard.

A sa grande surprise, les frères Weasley secouèrent négativement la tête pour toute réponse, avant de soupirer d'un air défait. Les cernes visibles sous les yeux indiquaient qu'ils n'avaient probablement pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers temps et il était bien curieux de savoir pourquoi.

- Non, ceci est un travail de maître…

-… mais ce n'est pas le nôtre. C'est un miroir à double sens que nous a confié un « ami » mais qui s'avère absolument impossible à tracer.

- On a pourtant essayé tous les sorts qu'on connaissait… on a même demandé de l'aide à Luna et à Remus…

-… sans résultat. Ce truc ne semble pas avoir été ensorcelé de manière traditionnelle, c'est comme si la magie y avait été intrinsèquement incorporée.

Les jumeaux laissèrent échapper un nouveau soupir tandis que Lee ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être étonné par cette anecdote. A sa connaissance, peu d'artefacts magiques avaient été en mesure de résister à l'incroyable talent des deux frères en termes de manipulation magique. Après tout, Fred et George excellaient dans l'art de l'intégration de sorts sur des objets, comme le prouvaient leurs nombreux produits. Voilà pourquoi il lui paraissait étrange que ce miroir, en apparence semblable à n'importe quel autre miroir à double-sens, puisse leur opposer autant de résistance…

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène chez nous, vieux frère ? Lui demanda finalement George, ses yeux brillants de curiosité.

- Sûrement de bonnes nouvelles, je n'avais plus vu ton visage aussi radieux depuis le jour où Alicia a enfin accepté de sortir avec toi. Commenta Fred, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Et bien… c'est juste que je reviens tout juste d'une entrevue avec Alicia et je lui ai fait… enfin, vous savez… ma proposition quoi. Articula difficilement Jordan.

- J'en conclus qu'elle a répondu positivement ? Lui demanda George, un sourire plaqué sur son visage.

Lee acquiesça bêtement, les yeux toujours remplis d'étoiles. Il sortait avec la jeune Spinnet depuis plus de quatre ans maintenant et ils vivaient ensemble depuis plusieurs mois. Avec sa carrière de joueuse professionnelle, la poursuiveuse n'avait pas souvent été à la maison ces derniers temps mais en tant que reporter sportif, le Gryffondor avait pu la suivre pendant ses déplacements sans avoir de problèmes avec son travail…

En fait, il n'aurait probablement pas eu d'ennuis même s'il s'était éclipsé de temps en temps, compte-tenu de l'amitié qu'il entretenait avec ses deux « patrons », Neville et Luna. Cela faisait maintenant trois ans que Jordan s'était décidé à devenir journaliste spécialisé dans le Quidditch. Toutefois, il ne désirait pas travailler pour la Gazette, ni pour Quidditch Magazine, deux quotidiens passablement renommés pour l'influence du Ministère sur leurs écrits.

C'était par hasard qu'il avait entendu parler du remaniement du Chicaneur, après le départ à la retraite du précédent Rédacteur-en-chef, Xénophilius Lovegood. Neville et Luna avaient transformé le journal à sensation, dont la publication était mensuelle, en un journal hebdomadaire des plus sérieux. Le jeune Londubat couvrait l'actualité politique et financière ainsi que les faits divers tandis que Luna s'occupait du courrier des lecteurs, des annonces et autres rubriques annexes en plus de gérer l'impression des journaux.

Lorsque Lee les avait rejoints, ils avaient créé une nouvelle rubrique, consacrée aux actualités sportives. C'est ainsi que le Gryffondor avait été présent au match d'ouverture de la Coupe Britannique de Quidditch, en sa qualité de reporter, et avait assisté à la plus magnifique victoire qu'il lui avait été donné de voir depuis ses années à Poudlard. Le fait qu'Alicia ait été de particulièrement bonne humeur lorsqu'elle était rentrée ce soir là avait peut-être également quelque chose à y voir…

Néanmoins, il avait rédigé plusieurs articles le lendemain du match, louant les qualités de chacun des joueurs du Club de Flaquemare mais aussi la piètre performance de Ron Weasley chez les Canons de Chudley. Car c'était bien lui qui avait fait perdre son équipe en fin de compte, incapable d'arrêter la plupart des tirs, certes très bien exécutés par les poursuiveuses du Club, mais pas plus difficiles à arrêter que ceux de précédents matchs livrés au cours des saisons précédentes. Non, décidément, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond avec le cadet des frères Weasley…

- Il va falloir qu'on aille fêter ça ! S'exclama Fred.

- Je ne l'aurais pas mieux dit moi-même, frangin ! Lee, ce soir, on va fêter tes fiançailles !

- Euh… vous êtes sûr que c'est bien judicieux ? Je veux dire, avec les disparitions et les morts bizarres de ces derniers temps… Commença Jordan, un peu mal à l'aise.

- Quelles disparitions ? Lui demanda George, un sourcil levé.

- Et ben, y a plusieurs sorciers qui sont morts dans des circonstances un peu bizarres, ces huit derniers mois, comme Hestia Jones et Dedalus Diggle pour ne citer qu'eux. Y a aussi eu des personnes portées disparus, c'est le cas d'un dénommé Sturgis Podmore, qui travaillait au Ministère et d'une cracmol, Figg ou quelque chose comme ça. La Gazette n'en parle pas parce que la police magique a le plus souvent classé les dossiers sans suite faute d'indices mais cela reste assez préoccupant…

Lee était trop concentré sur son explication pour avoir remarqué les regards intrigués qu'avaient échangés les jumeaux. Jones, Diggle, Podmore et Figg. Ces quatre personnes avaient, à leur connaissance, une seule chose en commun :

L'Ordre du Phénix.

Même si l'organisation mise en place par Dumbledore s'était dissoute quelques jours après l'incarcération du Survivant à Azkaban, quelqu'un semblait toujours être au courant de ses anciens membres. Les deux frères n'arrivaient pas à croire qu'il s'agissait d'une simple coïncidence, surtout lorsque chacun des individus cités avait également été présent au procès d'Harry… pour témoigner en sa défaveur.

C'était donc soit un coup des mangemorts rescapés… soit la revanche d'un supporter du Survivant, disposant de ressources considérables pour avoir pu venir à bout de combattants entraînés comme Podmore ou Jones. Etait-il possible…

Les jumeaux eurent probablement la même idée car au même instant, ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre avec une expression stupéfiée sur leurs visages parsemés de tâches de rousseur, avant de finalement poser leurs regards sur le miroir à double-sens.

- Fred, est-ce que tu crois ce que je crois ?

- Oui, George… et si nous avons raison, une malédiction ne va pas tarder à s'abattre sur le reste de notre famille.

Indifférents au regard mi-perplexe, mi-confus que leur adressait Jordan, les jumeaux paraissaient perdus dans leurs pensées et dans le choix qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Ce fut finalement Fred qui prit la parole, d'une voix étrangement calme et détachée.

- Nous allons prévenir Remus et les autres ce soir mais…

- … inutile d'alerter ceux qui nous ont trahis. S'ils doivent récolter ce qu'ils ont semé prochainement, je ne serais pas celui qui intercepterait la main du faucheur.

Et tous deux acquiescèrent simplement de la tête, incapables de détacher leurs regards du miroir tandis qu'ils songeaient à celui qui allait peut-être venger Harry Potter.

* * *

Ils étaient près d'une centaine à avoir transplané dans cette pièce sombre, en forme d'hémicycle, tous porteurs de la célèbre Marque des Ténèbres et anciens serviteurs de Lord Voldemort. Parmi eux se trouvaient bien sûr plusieurs membres du Clan Malefoy, tels Lucius, Narcissa et Draco ainsi qu'une membre de leur famille proche... Bellatrix.

Face à eux se trouvait un magnifique trône taillé dans du quartz et parsemé de diamants et d'émeraudes, sur lequel était assis un homme, vêtu d'une longue robe de sorcier noire et dont les traits étaient dissimulés sous un capuchon. A ses côtés se trouvaient deux autres silhouettes, dont les visages étaient cachés par des masques, respectivement d'une blancheur et d'une noirceur immaculées.

- Soyez les bienvenus, Mangemorts. Huit années… huit années ont passé depuis la dernière fois où nous nous sommes vus. Pourtant, vous avez répondu à mon appel comme si nous nous étions quitté hier… Cela signifie que nous sommes toujours unis sous la Marque des Ténèbres ! Mais est-ce bien _sssûr_ ? Déclara-t-il, prononçant le dernier mot à moitié en Fourchelangue.

Ce discours avait quelque chose de familier, en particulier pour les rares mangemorts qui avaient assisté au premier retour de Lord Voldemort, dans le cimetière où avait été accompli le rituel qui lui avait rendu une enveloppe charnelle.

- Vous n'êtes pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! S'écria une voix dans la foule.

Tandis que tous s'écartèrent de l'individu qui avait prononcé ces mot, la silhouette assise d'un homme aux longs cheveux blonds et au visage émacié se retrouva seule face à celui qui prétendait être le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Faisant apparaître une baguette entre ses doigts, le mage noir répondit d'une voix tranchante, teintée d'amusement.

- Lucius… bien sûr, tu as toujours été celui dont la loyauté était la plus douteuse...

- C'est faux ! Cracha-t-il avec férocité. Je me suis tenu aux côtés du Seigneur des Ténèbres lors du combat final ! Je l'ai vu mourir de la main du Survivant ! Il est impossible…

Malheureusement, il ne fut pas en mesure de terminer sa phrase, ni même de laisser échapper le moindre son tandis qu'une étreinte invisible se refermait sur sa gorge. Les yeux exorbités par la surprise, Lucius commença à s'élever du sol, comme soulevé par une corde invisible alors qu'il battait inutilement des bras, dans un ultime effort pour s'échapper.

- Ton manque de foi me consterne, Lucius… mais là encore, tu m'as énormément déçu au cours des années que tu as passées à mon service. Abandonner ton maître, égarer un objet de grande valeur que je t'avais personnellement confié, laisser une bande d'adolescents te ridiculiser avant de t'envoyer à Azkaban… oui, je m'avoue profondément déçu. Peut-être est-il temps que le Clan Malefoy change de chef…

Les yeux de Lucius s'écarquillèrent encore davantage sous la surprise alors que Drago sentit l'adrénaline se déverser librement dans ses veines en entendant ces mots. Il n'y avait que deux hommes dans la famille Malefoy : son père et lui-même. Ce qui signifiait qu'un changement de chef l'imposerait automatiquement en tant que patriarche…

Il interrompit net le cours de ses réflexions en voyant le mage noir se tourner vers lui.

- Drago… au contraire de ton père, tu m'as bien servi. En permettant l'entrée de mes mangemorts dans Poudlard, alors que tu n'étais encore qu'un élève de sixième année, tu as mené Dumbledore à sa perte… Souhaites-tu devenir Lord Malefoy, en lieu et place de ton père ?

Le cœur de l'ancien Serpentard manqua un battement tandis qu'il enregistrait le sens de la question du Seigneur des Ténèbres. S'il refusait, il avait non seulement de grandes chances de se faire tuer mais pire, son père resterait à la tête de la famille. Cet… impotent qui ne savait plus rien faire d'autre que de critiquer la moindre de ses décisions et lui vanter sa gloire passée en comparaison du train de vie minable qu'il vivait aujourd'hui. Alors que s'il acceptait… il gagnerait non seulement le titre de Lord Malefoy et les privilèges qui s'y rapportaient mais il intégrerait aussi le cercle des mangemorts de haut rang.

Se rapprochant de quelques pas, Drago sortit lentement sa baguette avant de mettre un genou à terre, tout en baissant la tête, en signe de soumission.

- Je ne vis que pour vous servir, mon seigneur.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, Drago… Tue-le maintenant.

Et d'un claquement de doigts, son père retomba brusquement sur le sol. Drago se releva sans un bruit puis se retourna en direction de l'infirme, plongeant son regard dans celui de son géniteur. Il pouvait lire la peur dans ses yeux gris… la peur mais aussi une once de fierté, devant l'ambition et la soif de pouvoir de son fils. Toutefois, il ne voulait pas mourir… et sortit sa baguette aussi vite qu'il le put avant de la pointer sur le jeune homme.

- AVADA…

- Expelliarmus !

Malheureusement pour Lucius, les réflexes de son fils étaient bien plus aiguisés que les siens, et la baguette vola jusque dans la paume de Drago. Pointant maintenant ses deux baguettes sur lui, le fils avança lentement, savourant l'agonie dans les prunelles de Lucius.

L'heure de sa vengeance… non, de son triomphe, était enfin arrivée. Il allait prendre la place de son père et enfin devenir l'homme qu'il avait rêvé d'être.

- Fais-le, Drago. Lui murmura la voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Oui, maître… Répondit-il dans un souffle avant de songer à l'incantation.

Le visage de Lucius se tordit sous la colère et la peur tandis qu'il s'écriait d'une voix désespérée.

- DRAGO, JE T'INTERDIS…

- AVADA KEDAVRA !!

Le rayon vert percuta le sorcier de plein fouet, mettant fin à l'élan de l'ancien chef de famille des Malefoy tandis que ses yeux perdaient leur dernier éclat de vie. S'affalant sur le sol, Lucius traînait le nez dans la poussière, ses longs cheveux autrefois si brillants et soyeux reflétaient l'aspect grisâtre du sol de pierre.

- Mes amis… je vous présente le nouveau Lord Malefoy. Puisse-t-il redorer le blason déshonoré par son père et restaurer l'honneur et le prestige qu'a inspiré son nom pendant des siècles.

Les mangemorts restèrent un instant indécis concernant la conduite à suivre… jusqu'à ce qu'une personne n'interrompe le silence régnant dans la pièce en applaudissant. Tournant la tête, Drago reconnût sa tante Bellatrix, qui l'observait avec un sourire aux lèvres et une lueur de fierté brillant dans ses yeux noirs. Elle fut bientôt rejointe par sa mère puis par les autres mangemorts, jusqu'à ce qu'un tonnerre d'applaudissements ne résonne dans la pièce.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, Drago se sentait fier d'avoir accompli quelque chose… et étrangement, cette fierté lui venait du fait d'avoir tué, et d'avoir tué un homme qu'il avait admiré et envié la majeure partie de son existence…

- Drago m'a prouvé sa loyauté mais… ce n'est pas votre cas à tous. Hormis Lord Malefoy, vous êtes encore quatre-vingt douze dans cette pièce. Vous allez vous mettre par deux et vous battre en duel, comme dans un tournoi, à la différence que l'affrontement auquel vous vous livrerez sera… un duel à mort.

L'effet fut instantané. Narcissa et Bellatrix se mirent dos à dos et c'est sans la moindre hésitation qu'elles exécutèrent chacune le Sortilège de Mort. Celui de Bella tua Rodolphus tandis que celui de sa sœur élimina Rabastan. Il ne fallut pas plus de trois minutes pour que la moitié des mangemorts soit décimée, leurs cadavres allongés sur le sol de pierre… certains intacts et d'autres méconnaissables.

- Je suis ravi de voir que vous n'avez pas perdu la main. Comme j'aime à le dire, il n'existe pas de bien ou de mal en ce monde, il y a juste le pouvoir et ceux qui sont trop faibles pour le rechercher… vous, mes chers mangemorts, êtes les élus qui régneront sur ce monde à mes côtés.

Les yeux de Bellatrix brillaient d'une lueur de folie alors qu'elle fixait le mage noir du regard. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir de doute. Même si sa voix était différente, ses fantastiques pouvoirs et ses idéaux n'avaient pas changé. Il était toujours leur maître à tous, revenu une fois de plus d'entre les morts…

- Maintenant que votre loyauté m'a été de nouveau prouvée, je vais vous révéler ce qui s'est passé… Harry Potter a bel et bien anéanti mon enveloppe charnelle il y a de cela huit ans, au terme de ce qui fut, je dois le reconnaître, le plus terrible affrontement que j'ai livré au cours de ma longue existence… Toutefois, comme il y a de cela vingt-quatre ans, j'ai survécu. J'étais sensiblement affaibli et je vous avouerais qu'il m'a fallu un certain temps pour regagner mes pouvoirs… un temps pendant lequel le Ministère de la Magie m'a fait le grand plaisir de me débarrasser du seul être sur cette terre capable de s'opposer à moi.

Des rires parcoururent l'assemblée et Bellatrix elle-même ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire sadique. L'emprisonnement du Survivant avait été accueilli par les mangemorts rescapés comme la plus grande farce qu'ils aient jamais vu… mais aussi le plus grand service que leur ait rendu la société sorcière.

- N'étant pas certain de la mort de Potter, j'ai patienté une année… enquêtant sur les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et recherchant la tombe de Potter. A ma grande surprise, les anciens sous-fifres de Dumbledore s'étaient dispersés… et le cadavre de Potter était on ne peut plus réel. Dumbledore mort, ses serviteurs éparpillés et leur Sauveur… crucifié. Si ce n'est pas un signe que le monde sorcier désire nous voir régner, que cela peut-il être ?

La flamme s'était rallumée dans les yeux des mangemorts. Hormis les Malefoy et quelques autres, comme Goyle Sr et Crabbe Sr, tous étaient plutôt jeunes, âgés de tout au plus vingt-cinq ans. On pouvait reconnaître parmi eux de nombreux camarades de classe de Drago, tels Crabbe et Goyle mais aussi Blaise Zabini ou Théodore Nott.

- Dans trois jours, je veux que vous attaquiez Azkaban et libériez ceux des nôtres qui ont été emprisonnés. Cette attaque sera dirigée par Lord Malefoy, qui sera secondé par… Queudver.

Le sorcier à figure de rat, dissimulé derrière la haute statue de Crabbe Sr, sortit de sa cachette et s'inclina respectueusement sans pour autant réussir à s'empêcher de trembler. Bellatrix ne prit pas la peine de dissimuler son dégoût devant le comportement pitoyable et faible de l'animagus.

- Partez tous maintenant… à l'exception de Narcissa et Bellatrix.

Les mangemorts transplanèrent, ne laissant plus que les deux sœurs dans la pièce, en compagnie du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de ses deux gardes du corps, qui n'avaient pas fait un geste depuis le début de la réunion. Bellatrix se précipita alors aux pieds du mage noir et embrassa sa robe, ses yeux brillants tandis qu'elle relevait lentement la tête, essayant de voir à travers la capuche.

Malheureusement pour elle, l'ombre dissimulait tous les traits de son visage dans le noir le plus absolu, donnant presque l'impression qu'il n'y avait pas de visage dans ces ténèbres.

- Bella… tu es experte dans les sortilèges de coercition, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, Seigneur. Répondit-il spontanément, ses yeux brûlants de désir.

D'un geste de la main, il fit apparaître un parchemin qu'il fit léviter jusqu'à la cousine de Sirius Black.

- Voici une liste de noms. Devant chacun des noms se trouve une action que tu devras les obliger à réaliser, de façon peu suspicieuse de préférence… puis-je te faire confiance pour t'acquitter de cette tâche, Bella ?

- Bien sûr, maître. Répliqua-t-elle avec ferveur.

- Parfait. Hâte-toi maintenant, je veux que tout soit en place d'ici trois jours.

- Il en sera fait selon votre volonté mon seigneur. Murmura-t-elle avant de transplaner.

Bellatrix partie, le mage noir tourna son attention sur Narcissa, qui paraissait peu à l'aise en présence du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce dernier se leva de son trône et descendit les marches pour se mettre à son niveau. Posant sa main gantée de noir sur son menton, il l'obligea à lever la tête pour diriger son regard vers lui.

- Tu as subi beaucoup d'épreuves, indirectes certes, mais des épreuves tout de même… J'ai une mission pour toi, Narcissa. Une mission qui te semblera peut-être étrange mais qui est nécessaire à mes plans… Tu as tué un homme pour me servir… maintenant, je vais te demander d'en briser un.

Et les yeux de l'épouse de Lucius s'écarquillèrent en écoutant les paroles suivantes du Seigneur des Ténèbres avant qu'un sourire machiavélique ne fleurisse sur ses lèvres. Acquiesçant simplement de la tête avant de s'incliner, Narcissa disparût à son tour en transplanant.

D'un seul coup, les torches s'enflammèrent plus fortement, inondant la pièce de lumière avant que le mage noir ne se laisse retomber sur son trône, ôtant son capuchon au passage…

… ne révélant ni le visage d'origine de Tom Jedusor, ni le visage serpentin de Lord Voldemort mais les traits d'Emrys Mallory, qui arborait une expression ennuyée.

- Ce fut plus facile que je ne l'imaginais… vous ne trouvez pas ?

Venant de retirer leurs masques, les gardes du corps s'avérèrent être non pas des mangemorts mais Darren et Warren, chacun arborant une expression différente.

L'homme aux cheveux châtains parcourut l'amoncellement de cadavres, vérifiant qu'ils étaient bien morts avant de faire disparaître leurs corps. Son visage franc et carré ne cachait pas son dégoût tandis qu'il posait les yeux sur les dépouilles des mangemorts, ses iris noisette scrutant avec attention le moindre détail indiquant que certains pouvaient être encore en vie.

Warren semblait beaucoup moins intéressé par les corps des « perdants » et s'était au contraire détourné d'eux pour marcher en direction d'Emrys. Abaissant sa capuche pour révéler ses longs cheveux blonds, l'homme aux yeux d'ambre affichait un sourire amusé tandis qu'il s'asseyait négligemment sur l'un des larges accoudoirs du trône.

- Bien joué… la moitié sont morts, ce qui n'en fait plus que quarante-sept au lieu de quatre-vingt-quatorze… toutefois, pourquoi ne pas les avoir fait s'entretuer jusqu'au dernier ? L'interrogea Warren, sincèrement curieux.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs ne répondit pas tout de suite. Se levant de son trône, il ôta la longue cape noire qu'il portait, révélant le pantalon et la chemise bleu nuit qu'il portait en dessous. Ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur la pièce, désormais vide des cadavres de mangemorts… à l'exception d'un seul, qui trônait au milieu de la salle.

- Que dois-je faire de celui-là ? L'interrogea Darren, tout en croisant les bras.

- Extrais ce qui peut nous être utile pour mettre au point une potion contre Malefoy. Ensuite, vois si on peut le rafistoler pour en faire un inferi…

- Comme tu voudras.

Et le corps de Lucius s'évanouit à son tour, juste avant que Darren ne transplane. Sautant de l'endroit où il était assis pour se rétablir quelques mètres plus loin avec élégance, Warren se rapprocha à nouveau d'Emrys, ses yeux brillants de malice tandis qu'il prenait à nouveau la parole.

- C'était une belle performance en tout cas… N'aurais-je pas su que c'était de la comédie, j'aurais pu m'y tromper… à moins que ça n'en ait pas été. Projettes-tu de devenir un mage noir, Emrys ?

- Désolé de te décevoir, _Magicien_ mais non, je n'ai pas pour vocation de devenir un mage noir… ni d'être de nouveau le Sauveur. J'entends changer ce monde ni de la manière de Voldemort, ni de celle de Dumbledore… mais à ma façon.

Les yeux de Warren pétillèrent avant qu'il ne mette un genou à terre, un sourire fleurissant toujours sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il murmurait.

- Puisse la magie toujours exaucer vos souhaits, Lord Mallory… et puissions-nous voir bientôt la venue de ce monde nouveau.


	7. Exquise Ascension,Inextricable Déchéance

Note de l'auteur : Bonjour à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous plaira tout autant que les précédents. :) J'ai essayé de répondre à vos reviews concernant le précédent le plus clairement possible mais je me suis malheureusement rendu compte que j'arrivais au bout du nombre de mots que pouvait contenir une review lol. Je n'en continuerai pas moins de répondre à vos reviews, peut-être de manière plus concise mais toujours là, le temps que je trouve un autre moyen de vous apporter des réponses, qu'il s'agisse d'un blog ou d'un forum. Toute suggestion à ce sujet est la bienvenue. :D Je vous souhaite à présent une bonne lecture à toutes et à tous! ;)

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Exquise ascension, Inextricable déchéance

* * *

L'homme âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années observait avec attention les piles de parchemins qui s'entassaient sur son bureau. Passant une main sur son crâne presque chauve et dont les dernières mèches étaient passées d'un roux vif à un gris délavé au fil des années, le Ministre de la Magie était en proie à une remise en question de lui-même et de ses actes… ce qui lui arrivait de moins en moins souvent ces dernières années.

Voilà de cela près d'une décennie, Arthur Weasley avait été un homme intègre et manquant singulièrement d'ambition, comme le lui faisait d'ailleurs remarquer son fils Percy d'un ton accusateur. Il n'avait été pendant longtemps qu'un simple employé au Service des détournements de l'artisanat moldu et celui lui avait suffi. Prendre soin de sa famille et assouvir sa curiosité maladive concernant la technologie moldue étaient les deux seules choses qui comptaient vraiment pour lui à l'époque et il ne considérait pas cela comme un mal.

Et puis Scrimgeour l'avait nommé Directeur du Bureau de détection et de confiscation des faux sortilèges et objets de protection… un nom bien long pour un poste peu important en fin de compte. Pourtant, la fierté qu'il avait pu lire dans les yeux de sa femme et de ses enfants lors de sa nomination, de même que l'amélioration de leur niveau de vie grâce à son augmentation de salaire étaient restées gravées en lui, telle une fêlure dans la personnalité de l'homme honnête et désintéressé.

Malheureusement, une époque sombre succéda au calme apparent… pendant laquelle une grande majorité des fonctionnaires haut placés du Ministère furent soit assassinés, soit corrompus par Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Voilà pourquoi au lendemain de la « Bataille Finale », il fut parmi les seuls fonctionnaires plus ou moins haut placés du Ministère à ne pas avoir embrassé la cause de Vous-Savez-Qui, et dont la réputation d'homme honnête et incorruptible avait permis une ascension phénoménale…

… sous la forme d'une élection au poste de Ministre de la Magie par le Magenmagot, poste qu'il occupait depuis près de huit années aujourd'hui. Or, l'ironie du sort avait voulu que l'un de ses premiers actes en tant que Ministre ait été d'envoyer croupir à Azkaban un adolescent auquel ils devaient la paix qu'ils savouraient aujourd'hui… un garçon qu'il avait considéré jadis comme l'un de ses propres fils.

Malgré les assurances de sa famille et de ses amis proches, comme Kingsley, Arthur avait longtemps regretté cette décision. Harry avait été le meilleur ami de son fils Ron depuis leur première année à Poudlard et n'avait eu de cesse de sauver leur famille des attaques des mangemorts ou autres périls… Ginny dans la Chambre des Secrets en deuxième année, Ron pendant la seconde tâche du Tournoi en quatrième année et enfin Arthur lui-même en cinquième année grâce à la vision de Voldemort…

Les seuls Weasley qui étaient restés fidèles à la mémoire du Survivant n'étaient autres que Fred et George. C'était à la demande de Molly et Percy qu'il avait tenté de faire fermer leur boutique sur le chemin de Traverse, ouvrant même une enquête pour déterminer l'origine de leurs fonds de départ…

… et quelle avait été sa surprise en découvrant que leur mystérieux investisseur n'était autre qu'Harry ! Le jeune Potter leur avait donné les mille gallions qui constituaient ses gains en tant que Champion du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, geste que les jumeaux n'avaient apparemment pas oublié. Cet argent venant du Ministère, il leur était impossible d'en contester la provenance, et par conséquent, ils avaient été dans l'incapacité de fermer la boutique des jumeaux.

Après cet incident, Fred et George n'étaient plus jamais retournés au Terrier, ni n'avaient pris contact avec un autre membre de leur famille. Ils s'étaient tenus rigoureusement éloignés d'eux et transplanaient immédiatement si le hasard venait à les placer sur la même route…

Otant un instant ses lunettes à monture d'écailles, le patriarche des Weasley passa une main sur son front ridé avant de poser un regard neuf sur la pièce. Elle n'avait pas tellement changé depuis l'époque où Scrimgeour, et Fudge avant lui, l'occupaient. Le mobilier datait apparemment de l'époque victorienne et était davantage présent pour impressionner les visiteurs que pour être d'une quelconque utilité au Ministre.

Toutefois, l'horloge comtoise qui lui faisait face était davantage une source d'anxiété qu'autre chose. Magnifiquement ouvragée, ses tics tacs réguliers sonnaient à ses oreilles comme une mise en garde contre le temps qui passe et peut-être sa mort prochaine… c'était idiot d'avoir une peur aussi irrationnelle mais Arthur ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Etant un homme qui vivait dans l'instant présent, et qui par conséquent tentait de ne pas penser aux conséquences futures de ses actions ou de se souvenir de ses actes passés, le balancement continu du pendule lui apparaissait comme une sorte de mémorandum peu désiré…

… surtout lorsqu'il l'amenait à se souvenir de ce garçon aux yeux verts, qui lui avait jeté un regard désespéré peu avant d'être envoyé dans ce qu'on appelait communément « l'Antichambre de l'enfer ».

Perdu dans ses pensées, il entendit à peine sa secrétaire frapper à la porte avant de prendre la parole.

- Monsieur le Ministre, une personne désire vous parler.

- D'accord, Emily. Faites-la entrer.

La dénommée Emily acquiesça simplement de la tête avant de s'effacer, laissant la place à un homme vêtu d'une longue robe de sorcier aussi noire que ses cheveux. Ces derniers encadraient son visage blafard, formant un contraste étrange avec sa peau pâle, presque terne, tout en ne laissant pas filtrer la moindre émotion. En revanche, ses yeux noirs comme des scarabées le fixaient avec la plus grande attention.

Bien que leur dernière rencontre dût remonter à plus de quatre ou cinq ans, Arthur n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître le sorcier au nez crochu du premier coup d'œil, même s'il était bien l'une des dernières personnes qu'il désirait voir…

- Severus… Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? Commença-t-il, peu sûr de lui.

Le maître des potions ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre, se contentant de refermer la porte derrière lui avant de faire plusieurs pas en direction du Ministre. Les flammes de la cheminée décuplant la taille de l'ombre de Rogue, on aurait pu associer celle-ci à une chauve-souris géante tandis qu'il remontait sa manche gauche.

- Je ne suis certainement pas ici pour le plaisir… M. le Ministre. Déclara Rogue non sans cynisme. Je tenais simplement à ce que tu vois ceci.

Inclinant légèrement la tête, Arthur posa son regard sur l'avant-bras de l'ancien Mangemort, sur lequel se trouvait la Marque des Ténèbres… une Marque des Ténèbres beaucoup plus nette et sombre qu'à son souvenir. Les yeux du patriarche des Weasley s'écarquillèrent derrière ses lunettes alors qu'il réalisait ce que cela signifiait.

- Non… ce n'est pas possible… Harry l'a tué…

- Il semblerait que Potter n'ait pas été en mesure de finir correctement le travail une fois de plus… Déclara Rogue avec un sourire sardonique.

Arthur se laissa retomber sur sa chaise, l'air soudainement plus vieux de dix ans tandis qu'il prenait sa tête entre ses mains, un air désespéré sur son visage.

- Par Merlin, qu'allons-nous faire ? Severus, y a-t-il une chance…

- Non. Ma couverture a été découverte peu avant le combat final… sinon quoi, je ne me trouverais pas ici. Nous avons pensé que le Ministère souhaiterait être informé du retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres… même si deux de tes fils sont persuadés que tu réagirais de la même manière que Fudge en 1995.

Cette dernière phrase sortit Arthur de sa torpeur, laissant apparaître une expression outragée tandis qu'il se relevait brusquement de son fauteuil.

- De quel droit oses-tu me comparer à Fudge ?! S'écria-t-il, ses yeux brillants de colère.

Rogue ne sembla pas être le moins du monde impressionné par cet éclat de voix et se contenta de fixer Arthur d'un regard étrange, le même genre que l'on adresserait à un fou ou au plus parfait imbécile. Puis il se décida finalement à reprendre la parole, de ce ton doucereux mais aussi infiniment tranchant qui le caractérisait.

- En effet, tu n'es pas Fudge… tu l'as surpassé. Là où il s'est contenté d'_essayer_ d'envoyer Potter à Azkaban et de le discréditer, toi… tu as réussi. Non seulement le Survivant a reçu un aller simple dans la Prison des Sorciers comme remerciement pour avoir vaincu Voldemort mais il y a également perdu la vie. Je pense que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même n'aurait pas pu faire mieux.

Cette réplique eut pour effet de faire disparaître toute couleur du visage d'Arthur, qui devint littéralement livide. S'appuyant sur le rebord de son bureau pour ne pas s'écrouler, il plaça son autre main sur son front tout en essayant de ne pas paniquer sous l'ampleur de la menace.

- On dirait que tu commences enfin à réaliser l'étendue de ton… _erreur_. Dumbledore et Potter sont morts, l'Ordre du Phénix a été réduit à l'état de cendres et ton administration… pourrait difficilement être plus corrompue qu'elle ne l'est déjà. A l'opposé, le Seigneur des Ténèbres semble avoir eu tout le temps nécessaire pour rassembler ses forces et cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il tente quelque chose dans les prochains mois. Il y a vraiment de quoi être fier, Monsieur le Ministre… Déclara Severus, non sans ironie.

Puis sans rien ajouter d'autre, le professeur se détourna de lui, faisant voltiger sa cape avec une élégance que lui seul était en mesure d'insuffler à ce geste avant de se diriger vers la porte. Redressant soudainement la tête en prenant conscience de son départ imminent, Arthur quitta son siège et se précipita vers lui.

- Severus !! Il faut absolument…

- Non.

La réponse à la question qu'il n'avait même pas eu le temps de poser n'avait pas été prononcée d'un ton cassant ou froid comme il s'y serait attendu. Lorsque le maître des potions se retourna vers lui, ses yeux n'arboraient plus le même mordant qu'auparavant… simplement de la consternation et de la tristesse.

- Nous ne combattrons pas sous tes ordres, Arthur. Même face au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Potter ne représentait peut-être rien de plus qu'une arme à tes yeux mais pour Remus, c'était à la fois le fils de son meilleur ami et le parrain de son propre enfant. C'était le garçon qui riait des sempiternelles plaisanteries des jumeaux, de même qu'il était celui qui a entraîné Neville et Luna et leur a permis de prendre confiance en eux… Morgana toute-puissante ! Même à moi, il me manque, ce foutu gamin ! C'était le fils de Lily… et vous l'avez tué. Ce n'est pas un acte qui puisse être pardonné.

Et sur ces mots, Rogue quitta la pièce, laissant derrière lui un Ministre de la Magie à la fois horrifié par ses actes et désespéré de trouver une solution à un problème qui n'en présentait aucune.

* * *

Emrys était assis au bord d'un lit à baldaquin de grande taille, dans lequel se trouvait une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années, dont les longs cheveux blonds ondulaient librement sur son oreiller, tandis qu'elle dormait paisiblement. Le décor de la chambre était sensiblement féminin, si l'on en croyait les peluches se trouvant au bord du lit mais aussi et surtout la quantité impressionnante de robes qui se trouvaient dans la penderie, dont la porte était demeurée ouverte.

Le jeune homme était élégamment vêtu d'un costume bleu nuit, qui se composait d'un pantalon et d'un gilet de cette même couleur, ainsi qu'une chemise blanche dont seul le col était visible, bien qu'entravé par la cravate assortie qui s'y trouvait. Sa veste se trouvait accroché au dos de la chaise mais il n'y prêtait guère attention, ses yeux fixés sur la silhouette endormie.

La pâle lumière du clair de lune qui filtrait par la fenêtre donnait au visage du jeune homme une teinte presque surnaturelle, de même que ses iris azurés brillaient tels deux saphirs emplis de tendresse et d'affection.

Se penchant vers elle pour déposer un léger baiser sur son front, il attrapa sa veste et quitta silencieusement la pièce, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui. A l'extérieur l'attendaient Darren, vêtu d'un smoking noir des plus traditionnels ainsi que d'une cape de sorcier assortie, tandis que Warren avait opté pour une longue robe de sorcier bleu roi par-dessus laquelle il portait un long manteau à capuchon d'une blancheur immaculée.

Au milieu des deux hommes se trouvait une femme d'une vingtaine d'années, dont les longs cheveux bruns descendaient en cascade sur ses épaules, à l'exception de quelques mèches rebelles qui retombaient sur son front, dissimulant en partie ses yeux d'ambre. Vêtue d'une longue robe d'un rouge carmin qui mettait en valeur ses formes avantageuses et d'une cape de sorcière noire, la jeune femme était absolument resplendissante et aurait tourné la tête à plus d'un homme. Toutefois, cela ne semblait pas être le cas de celui qui s'avançait vers elle, un sourire aux lèvres mais pas la moindre once de désir visible dans son regard. Tout ce que l'on pouvait lire dans ses iris azurés, c'était une détermination sans limites.

- Tu es magnifique, Rose. S'exclama-t-il tout en lui proposant son bras.

- Merci, Emrys. Je dois avouer qu'en te demandant de sortir avec moi, je m'attendais à ce que tu m'emmènes au restaurant, à l'opéra, au théâtre… voire même en boite. Mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu choisisses un _bal_, organisé par le Ministère de la Magie, qui plus est ? Rétorqua-t-elle en soupirant.

Tandis qu'ils s'engageaient dans l'un des escaliers de marbre, Darren prit la parole d'un air songeur.

- Je reconnais que je ne comprends pas vraiment non plus l'intérêt de ce bal. Je veux dire, les plans concernant les Weasley sont en bonne voie, les Mangemorts sont à présent sous tes ordres et Dobby nous a récupérés de précieux documents. Pourquoi nous embarquer dans un événement aussi ennuyeux ?

A leur grande surprise, ce ne fut pas le jeune Mallory qui répondit mais Warren. Ce dernier laissa échapper un soupir amusé avant de s'exclamer d'un ton malicieux.

- Voyons, mais c'est pourtant simple ! Emrys tient à conserver un certain mystère l'entourant mais il veut aussi se créer une image… en l'occurrence celle d'un richissime sang-pur qui passe son temps soit à faire fructifier son argent, soit à le dépenser dans des fêtes d'une extravagance rare. Ainsi, qui pourrait suspecter ce… playboy du monde sorcier d'être en réalité l'homme qui va mettre en péril leur mode de vie.

- Dis comme ça, j'ai l'impression d'être comparé à Bruce Wayne… Commenta le Comte, un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres.

- Personnellement, je n'aurais aucune objection à te voir dans un costume de batman… voire sans costume du tout. Répliqua Rose en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Emrys leva les yeux au ciel tandis que les deux hommes à ses côtés laissaient échapper de petits rires… bientôt suivis par la jeune femme et le Lord lui-même, tant leur rire fut communicatif.

Ils arrivèrent finalement au bout du tunnel, débouchant dans une pièce qui s'apparentait à un garage, et dans laquelle se trouvait notamment le carrosse dont il s'était servi pour se rendre au match d'ouverture de la Coupe anglaise de Quidditch et qu'il utiliserait également ce soir pour se rendre au bal organisé par le Ministère.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à monter dans le carrosse, un « pop » sonore se fit entendre, laissant apparaître un Dobby surexcité.

- Emrys, monsieur, Dobby a trouvé les parchemins que vous vouliez !

- Je t'en suis très reconnaissant, Dobby. Répondit le sorcier en lui adressant un sourire sincère, avant de porter les documents à son attention.

Parcourant rapidement les parchemins, son expression se fit d'abord surprise avant qu'une lueur de malice et de triomphe ne s'allume dans son regard. Confiant les documents à Darren, il mit un genou à terre pour se mettre à la hauteur de l'elfe de maison.

- Mon ami, tu m'as une fois de plus été d'une aide inestimable. Pourrais-je un jour trouver un moyen de te remercier ? Lui déclara-t-il d'une voix douce, une main posée sur son épaule.

L'elfe de maison parût aux anges de se voir ainsi adressé par celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme un très grand sorcier, mais qui était aujourd'hui LE plus noble de tous les sorciers vivant en ce monde. Emrys… même à l'époque où il portait un autre nom, s'était toujours adressé à lui comme à un égal et Dobby savait qu'il le considérait d'ailleurs comme un égal, et davantage encore aujourd'hui qu'ils étaient amis.

- Dobby… Dobby est heureux d'être utile à Emrys, monsieur. L'amitié d'Emrys est plus que tout ce que Dobby aurait pu imaginer…

Présentant un mouchoir à l'elfe pour lui permettre de sécher ses larmes, Emrys ne pouvait pas voir les expressions des trois personnes qui se tenaient derrière lui. Bien entendu, tous trois faisaient attention à leurs expressions faciales mais ils ne pouvaient empêcher leurs yeux d'exprimer leurs pensées…

Darren observait cet étrange spectacle avec le respect le plus profond. Il avait toujours respecté Emrys, depuis leur première rencontre plus d'un an auparavant. C'était un homme courageux, et extraordinairement noble de caractère, surtout compte-tenu du nombre incalculable d'épreuves auquel il avait été soumis depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Si c'était son devoir en tant que McGregor de protéger le Lord, c'était surtout sa volonté propre de défendre l'homme qui se cachait derrière le masque du Comte de Moray… à n'importe quel prix.

Warren était quant à lui fasciné par Mallory. Depuis qu'il avait fait sa connaissance, il avait senti l'énorme potentiel chez le jeune homme, que Fëanor n'avait fait que révéler et amener à pleine maturité. Même pour ceux qui comme lui connaissaient toute son histoire, Emrys demeurait un véritable mystère. Possesseur de pouvoirs dépassant les frontières de l'imagination, son caractère était également imprévisible. Tantôt attentionné et tendre, comme il se montrait à l'égard de Selena et en cet instant même, de Dobby, il pouvait également s'avérer d'une froideur implacable envers ses ennemis, les mangemorts et les Weasley en tête de liste. Le _Magicien_, comme l'appelait Mallory, comptait bien demeurer aux côtés du Comte et l'aider à accomplir ses objectifs, sans se soucier le moins du monde des conséquences sur le monde sorcier.

En ce qui concernait Rose, ses sentiments avaient évolué au fil du temps. La première fois qu'elle avait posé les yeux sur Lord Emrys Mallory, elle n'avait vu que le bel homme à l'immense fortune et aux goûts raffinés. Ses premiers sentiments à son égard avaient donc été purement… physiques, et l'idée de capturer un tel spécimen dans ses filets lui avait paru captivant. Malheureusement pour elle, le sorcier ne se laissait pas dominer par ses pulsions… et avait rejeté ses avances avec tact mais fermeté. Après être entrée à son service, elle avait commencé à découvrir davantage en lui que le masque du gentleman qu'il arborait envers les étrangers. La jeune femme avait découvert un homme dont le cœur était d'or… mais d'un or glacé. Prompt à venir en aide à ses amis et aux plus faibles, il ne se laissait pas facilement approcher. Hormis de rares expressions, son cœur paraissait plus inaccessible que les coffres les plus protégés de Gringotts. Et malgré cela, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer… espérer qu'un jour, elle ferait fondre cette barrière de glace. Il lui avait donné un foyer, des amis à qui faire confiance et un but à accomplir. Voilà pourquoi elle le servait le plus fidèlement possible, et l'aiderait à changer ce monde.

Lorsque tous trois sortirent de leurs pensées, ils s'aperçurent que Dobby avait disparu et que le Comte se trouvait face à eux, un sourire amusé flottant sur ses lèvres, comme s'il savait exactement à quoi ils pensaient…

- Il est l'heure, mes amis. Allons distraire ces pitoyables pantins qui pensent être en mesure de nous manipuler pour arriver à leurs fins. La première phase de l'opération Excalibur commence demain… alors laissons-leur une dernière nuit de festivités et d'insouciance avant que ne vienne leur inévitable déchéance.

* * *

- Monsieur Ron Weasley et son épouse, le professeur Hermione Weasley.

Telle fut l'annonce que fit le portier avant que les deux anciens Gryffondor ne fassent leur entrée dans la gigantesque salle du Ministère qui accueillait le bal de ce soir. De nombreuses personnes étaient déjà présentes et Hermione n'eut aucun mal à en reconnaître une majeure partie, dont les photos étaient souvent visibles dans la Gazette du Sorcier.

Ainsi, on comptait de riches sorciers de sang-pur, tels Drago Malefoy et son épouse Astoria mais aussi des joueurs de Quidditch renommés, comme Olivier Dubois et les autres membres du Club de Flaquemare, tous d'anciens camarades de Poudlard. Elle remarqua également la présence de journalistes, notamment sa belle-sœur Ginny envoyée par la Gazette mais également Neville Londubat.

L'ancien Gryffondor avait bien changé depuis leur sortie de Poudlard. Autrefois timide et maladroit, le jeune homme exhalait à présent une confiance et une détermination peu commune, en particulier lorsqu'il s'agissait de révéler la vérité dans ses articles. Pour en avoir lu quelques uns, elle savait que Londubat était un reporter sérieux et objectif, ce qui ne pouvait pas être dit de Ginny… mais elle ne pouvait malheureusement pas citer le nom de Neville sans que Ron ne pique une crise.

En effet, le reporter du Chicaneur, aujourd'hui vêtu d'un élégant costume anthracite et d'une cravate bleue, avait publié une série d'articles ces dernières années pour défendre l'innocence d'Harry Potter et critiquer son incarcération à Azkaban. Il n'avait jamais été très proche du Survivant jusqu'à leur cinquième année et pourtant, il avait été de ceux qui l'avaient soutenu avec fermeté, même après qu'il ait été enfermé à Azkaban… contrairement à Ron ou elle-même, qui avaient témoigné contre Harry à son procès.

Lorsqu'elle croisa finalement le regard de Neville, qui se tenait pourtant à plusieurs mètres de distance, elle put lire la déception dans ses yeux… la déception et le dégoût qu'il ressentait à son égard. Etait-ce vraiment sa faute si Harry avait été envoyé à Azkaban ? Certes, elle avait témoigné contre lui mais le Survivant aurait été condamné de toute façon, puisque telle avait été la volonté du Ministre et de son gouvernement…

Leur échange de regards fut rompu par Neville, qui tourna la tête vers la personne qui se trouvait à présent à côté de lui. Luna Lovegood était revêtue d'une magnifique robe vert émeraude, ses longs cheveux blonds et bouclés retombant sur ses épaules avec une certaine grâce. L'ancienne Serdaigle avait posé sa main sur le bras de Neville et lui adressait un sourire tout en le fixant de ses yeux bleus. Le jeune Londubat semblait comme hypnotisé par son regard tandis que son expression tendue se changeait en un sourire tendre. Portant la main de Luna à ses lèvres pour y déposer un léger baiser, il se détourna complètement d'Hermione et engagea la conversation avec sa partenaire comme si de rien n'était.

Hermione savait que c'était idiot mais elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un élan de jalousie à leur égard. Ils avaient l'air si… si heureux ensemble, comme si le monde n'existait pas. Avait-elle autrefois ressenti des sentiments de cette ampleur à l'égard de Ronald ? Etrangement, elle en doutait de plus en plus chaque jour…

Si le « charme » avait un jour opéré sur leur couple, il s'était depuis longtemps dissipé. Jour après jour, elle pouvait voir chacun des défauts qu'il possédait déjà à Poudlard. Son tempérament impétueux et agressif, ses mauvaises manières, son penchant trop prononcé pour le Whisky Pur Feu, sa fierté mal placée… bref, elle aurait pu passer toute la nuit à énumérer ses défauts mais elle peinait à lui trouver ne serait-ce qu'une poignée de qualités.

Pire encore, elle ne cessait de le comparer à Harry. Ces derniers temps, chacune des faiblesses de Ron lui rappelait une qualité du Survivant. Son courage, bien sûr mais surtout son abnégation, sa foi en elle et en ses connaissances, son affection et son soutien. Huit années avaient passé depuis qu'ils… non, qu'_elle_ l'avait trahi et elle se surprenait de plus en plus souvent à le regretter. Si elle l'avait choisi lui plus que Ron, elle était presque sûre que son existence serait emplie de joie et de bonheur… plutôt que d'incertitude et de regrets comme elle l'était actuellement.

Elle fut néanmoins sortie de ses sombres pensées par l'annonce des nouveaux arrivants.

- Lord Emrys Mallory, Comte de Moray, son amie Rose McGowen et ses intendants, Darren McGregor et Warren McKay.

Il était aussi élégant que la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu dans l'Atrium du Ministère de la Magie et dégageait cette même prestance qui semblait attirer toutes les personnes présentes comme des mouches dans la toile de l'araignée. C'était plus particulièrement vrai pour la gent féminine, qui lui jetait des regards enamourés tout en foudroyant du regard la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait.

Vêtue d'une somptueuse robe carmin, la dénommée Rose McGowen était en effet resplendissante… mais comment aurait-on pu s'attendre à autre chose de la part du Comte ? En revanche, ce qui étonnait l'enseignante était l'absence de l'autre jeune femme, celle qui était présente au match d'ouverture de la Coupe. Peut-être n'aimait-elle pas la foule ?

Perdue dans ses déductions, elle n'avait pas remarqué le regard furtif que le Lord avait posé sur elle et son époux, ni l'éclat de malice qui était passé dans ses iris azurés. Il ne s'était néanmoins pas attardé sur eux et avait choisi de se rapprocher d'un couple de reporters qu'il appréciait bien davantage.

- Bonsoir Lord Londubat.

Neville prit le temps de se retourner et adressa un regard perçant au Comte. Les Londubat étaient une vieille, très vieille famille de sang-purs et si peu de personnes le savaient, ils détenaient un titre de noblesse depuis des siècles… ou plus exactement depuis l'époque où Arthur lui-même avait adoubé le lointain ancêtre de cette famille avant de le faire siéger à la table ronde.

- Bonsoir Lord Mallory. Je crains que vous vous trompiez concernant mon appellation. Mon père est l'actuel Lord Londubat et le restera jusqu'à sa mort. Répondit Neville d'une voix calme mais ferme.

Emrys ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être ébloui par l'humilité et la modestie de l'homme qui se trouvait devant lui. En théorie, puisque son père était considéré comme « fou » et résidait depuis plus de vingt ans à Ste-Mangouste, Neville jouissait des pleins pouvoirs sur sa famille et pouvait choisir de prendre le titre de Lord Londubat s'il le désirait. Même s'il n'avait pas de territoire à proprement parler, sa lignée était ancienne… vieille de plus de mille cinq-cents ans, soit bien plus que les Malefoy et bien d'autres pompeux adeptes des doctrines de « sang-pur ».

Le fait que Neville ait toujours soutenu l'innocence d'Harry Potter durant toutes ces années n'était peut-être pas en reste en ce qui concernait la sympathie qu'Emrys éprouvait à l'égard de Londubat. Il aurait très certainement sa place dans le nouveau monde… et une place que beaucoup envieraient si tout se déroulait comme prévu.

- Miss Lovegood, c'est également un plaisir de vous voir ici ce soir. Déclara Emrys en portant sa main à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser de courtoisie.

Neville l'observait attentivement mais ne montra pas le moindre signe de jalousie. Comme il s'y était attendu, une confiance des plus fortes s'était liée entre les deux journalistes, probablement née autant de leur relation de travail que de l'isolement que leur avait causé leur soutien à Harry Potter. Ce n'était pas pour rien que leur maison ainsi que les locaux du Chicaneur se trouvaient sous un Sortilège de Fidelitas.

Luna leva alors les yeux vers lui, un sourire rêveur sur ses lèvres mais une lueur perçante dans son regard azuré.

- Le plaisir est partagé, Emrys Mallory… vous êtes l'héritier, n'est-ce pas ? Tant de destinées semblent liées à la vôtre… comme pour lui, à l'époque. Répondit-elle d'un ton léger, tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de laisser échapper une note de tristesse à l'évocation de « lui ».

Le Comte se contenta d'esquisser un sourire, mais il ne s'agissait pas d'un sourire de courtoisie, il était au contraire empli de sincérité tandis qu'il reprenait la parole d'une voix douce.

- Peut-être le reverrez-vous un jour, qui sait. D'autant plus que… tout homme s'enrichit quand abonde l'esprit.

Pour la première fois depuis que Neville la connaissait, la jeune Lovegood laissa apparaître une expression de profonde stupéfaction sur son visage. Reportant son regard scrutateur sur le visage d'Emrys, comme si elle cherchait à reconnaître quelque chose de familier dans ses traits, elle murmura pour elle-même :

- Serait-il possible…

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car un cri perçant résonna dans la salle, non loin d'eux. Tous se tournèrent vers l'origine du hurlement et purent ainsi assister à une confrontation des plus insolites.

D'un côté se trouvaient le Ministre de la Magie, en compagnie de son épouse et de plusieurs de leurs enfants. Le visage de la matriarche des Weasley était rougi par la colère qui la consumait en cet instant, tandis qu'elle pointait un index accusateur sur le couple qui leur faisait face.

Il s'agissait de Drago Malefoy et de sa femme, Astoria. Cette dernière était vêtue d'une longue robe de soirée noire et portait une parure de bijoux assortis. Sur sa tête se trouvait d'ailleurs un magnifique diadème en argent, étincelant sous la lumière des chandeliers.

Le regard du Comte passa de l'expression horrifiée de Molly à l'incompréhension sur le visage d'Astoria avant de finalement poser les yeux sur un Ronald Weasley plus livide que jamais.

Finalement, cette soirée promettait d'être plus divertissante qu'il ne l'aurait cru au premier abord…


	8. Scandale en pleine lumière, Session

Bonjour à tous! Le chapitre est un peu en retard à cause des examens, j'ai donc compensé un peu sur la longueur. Il est possible que les puristes de la légende arthurienne n'apprécient pas mon interprétation (très personnelle et probablement inexacte) du mythe mais il faut se souvenir que la légende sert de support à l'histoire et qu'il se peut donc que je la fasse fléchir lorsque cela me convient. J'espère donc que vous vous montrerez indulgents. ;) Sinon, voici le blog dont j'avais parlé pour les commentaires, même si je continuerai à y répondre ici la plupart du temps : http: // julianrosenberg . skyrock . com

Pour ceux qui connaissent, je fais également un petit clin d'œil dans ce chapitre à Gankutsuou. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Scandale en pleine lumière, session extraordinaire dans les ténèbres

* * *

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'Emrys avait découvert depuis sa… résurrection, c'était qu'il appréciait désormais de nouveaux divertissements auxquels il n'aurait guère prêté attention auparavant. Ce qui était d'ailleurs le cas de la scène en train de se dérouler sous ses yeux. Contempler une véritable bataille de volonté entre ses ennemis, qui tâtonnaient fébrilement leurs baguettes, s'avérait tout simplement délectable…

Molly Weasley lui apparaissait absolument ridicule dans sa robe rose fuchsia, certes hors de prix mais qui ne la mettait absolument pas en valeur… pas plus que son visage maquillé à outrance ou ses cheveux coiffés d'une étrange manière. Il lui apparaissait que la mère de famille simple et aimante avait laissé la place à une femme totalement superficielle, dont le pouvoir et l'argent avaient très probablement monté à la tête. Autrefois, il aurait sans doute éprouvé de la pitié pour elle… mais ce n'était assurément plus le cas aujourd'hui.

Les joues presque aussi rouges que ses cheveux, le visage de la matriarche des Weasley paraissait déformé par la colère et l'indignation tandis qu'elle pointait toujours un doigt accusateur en direction du couple Malefoy. Quelle ne serait pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle découvrirait l'identité du véritable coupable, ce dernier transpirant déjà considérablement s'il en croyait les filets de sueur qui dégoulinaient de son visage empourpré. Eprouvait-il seulement le moindre remord ? Ou craignait-il juste les conséquences de ses actes, comme cet infâme rat de Pettigrow ?

- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?!! Comment se fait-il que vous portiez le diadème de ma grand-tante Muriel ?!!

- Je vous demande pardon ? Demanda Astoria, clairement choquée et confuse par le comportement de l'épouse du Ministre.

Ce dernier posa une main sur l'épaule de sa femme d'un geste apaisant avant de faire un pas en avant, en direction du couple d'anciens Serpentard. Il était vêtu d'une longue robe de sorcier noire assez similaire à celle qu'il portait désormais lors des sessions du Magenmagot, ainsi qu'une cape de la même couleur attachée par une chaîne en argent au niveau de son cou.

- Le diadème que vous portez est l'exacte réplique d'un objet de famille qui est très précieux aux yeux de mon épouse. Puisqu'il s'agit d'un objet forgé par les gobelins, il est quasiment impossible de le dupliquer ou qu'il en existe un exemplaire identique. J'aimerais donc savoir comment vous êtes entrée en possession de ce diadème, Mrs Malefoy. S'exclama Arthur d'une voix calme, patiente et qui contrastait étrangement avec le comportement de Molly, bouillante littéralement de rage, qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

- Et bien, Drago me l'a offert hier soir, pour fêter notre anniversaire de mariage. Répondit-elle, tournant la tête vers son mari.

Comme en toute occasion, l'ancien Serpentard et nouveau Lord Malefoy conservait un flegme exemplaire, surtout face à l'accusation des plus outrageantes que le Ministre laissait sous-entendre dans ses propos. S'éclaircissant la voix d'un air ennuyé, il prit la parole d'une voix calme, posée mais aussi tranchante qu'une lame de rasoir.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est advenu de votre… « objet de famille », M. le Ministre mais en ce qui concerne ce diadème, je l'ai acheté légalement hier, dans la boutique de M. Barjow. Voici d'ailleurs la facture, débitée de mon coffre à Gringotts.

Et d'un geste vif et précis, il sortit de la poche intérieure de sa veste un parchemin de petite taille, qu'il tendit ensuite à Arthur. Ce dernier le déroula et prit quelques instants pour le parcourir des yeux. Le sceau de Gringotts était la preuve que la transaction était légale et que cet objet avait donc été acquis légalement par Malefoy. Cela signifiait donc que c'était le propriétaire de la boutique qui avait volé l'objet… ou l'avait acheté à celui qui l'avait volé.

- Tout est en règle… mais il n'en reste pas moins que M. Barjow n'a pas pu acquérir cet objet de manière légale. Comme je n'ai pas connaissance d'un sortilège permettant de révéler l'identité du coupable, ce diadème demeurera en votre possession jusqu'à ce que l'enquête…

- QUOI ?! JE REFUSE QUE L'HERITAGE DE MA TANTE MURIEL RESTE ENTRE LES MAINS D'INDIVIDUS AUSSI DOUTEUX, ARTHUR !! J'EXIGE QUE MA PROPRIETE ME SOIT RESTITUEE IMMEDIATEMENT !! Hurla littéralement Molly, folle de rage.

- Molly, tu ne comprends pas… Commença Arthur, visiblement mal à l'aise.

- Je ne comprends pas ? JE NE COMPRENDS PAS ?!! CE QUE _TU_ NE COMPRENDS PAS, ARTHUR SEPTIMUS WEASLEY, C'EST QUE JE NE REPARTIRAI PAS DE CETTE RECEPTION SANS _MON_ DIADEME !! EST-CE QUE C'EST ASSEZ CLAIR ?!!

Emrys se sentait presque désolé pour Arthur Weasley de devoir subir une telle humiliation de la part de sa femme, surtout en public. Toutefois, c'était exactement ce qu'il avait prévu et le fait que cette « dispute conjugale » se déroule au beau milieu d'une fête réunissant les personnes les plus influentes du monde sorcier était absolument essentiel à la réalisation de ses plans.

En effet, si le Ministre n'était même pas capable de faire entendre raison à son épouse et de faire régner la paix dans son propre foyer, comment entendait-il s'acquitter de cette tâche pour toutes les familles du monde sorcier ? Cela pouvait paraître paradoxal mais plus d'un sénateur moldu avait dû démissionner aux Etats-Unis à cause de ce genre d'histoires… ou bien en raison d'affaires sordides comme des pots de vin, des adultères… bref, le genre de raisons pour lesquelles un homme ne pouvait pas demeurer à un poste aussi important.

Et c'était justement à son tour d'entrer en scène.

- Pardonnez-moi de vous interrompre mais il se trouve que je connais un sortilège qui pourrait éclaircir la situation. Il est plutôt simple et ne créé aucun dommage.

- Pouvez-vous vraiment faire quelque chose pour nous éviter cette pénible situation, Milord ? Lui demanda Astoria en se rapprochant de lui, ses yeux remplis d'espoir et de quelque chose qui s'apparentait à… du désir ?

Apparemment, même l'épouse de Drago Malefoy ne semblait pas être insensible à ses charmes, si son rythme cardiaque et le teint rosé de ses joues constituaient une quelconque indication. Se contentant de lui adresser un sourire rassurant, il sortit sa baguette et tapota doucement le diadème à trois reprises avant de murmurer l'incantation.

- Prior possideo.

Une faible lumière orangée se dégagea du diadème et commença à se condenser dans les airs, formant lentement des lettres.

- Ce sortilège permet de connaître le nom du propriétaire actuel de l'objet et de ses prédécesseurs ainsi que la manière dont ils l'ont acquis. Il remonte en ordre chronologique du plus récent au plus ancien.

Le premier nom commença ainsi à s'afficher, brillant de la même lumière orangée que le sortilège.

_Drago Malefoy ~ acheté_

Le jeune Malefoy ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un léger sourire tandis qu'il passait son bras derrière les épaules de son épouse pour la rassurer. Cette dernière lui rendit son sourire et déposa un tendre baiser sur sa joue, sous l'œil rageur de Molly Weasley.

_Calvin Barjow ~ acheté_

Emrys se délectait de voir la peur se refléter ouvertement sur le visage dénué de la moindre couleur qu'arborait Ronald Weasley en cet instant. Bien qu'il ne lui ait adressé que des coups d'œil furtifs, il avait néanmoins pu observer la honte et la terreur luire dans ses yeux bleus. Oh, que la vengeance était douce…

_Ronald Bilius Weasley ~volé_

La mâchoire de Molly manqua de se décrocher tandis que toute couleur disparut du visage d'Arthur, d'une manière assez similaire à son fils, quelques instants plus tôt. Des murmures ne tardèrent pas à parcourir l'assemblée tandis que des regards choqués se posaient sur le jeune Weasley et sa famille.

_Molly Prewett Weasley ~hérité_

_Muriel Rosier Weasley ~hérité_

_Endora Macmillan Weasley ~hérité_

- Finite. S'exclama simplement le Comte, mettant ainsi fin au sortilège.

- Et bien, M. le Ministre ? Ne croyez-vous pas que des excuses s'imposent ? Votre femme a osé insulter ma famille alors que c'est un membre de votre propre clan qui vous a dérobé votre bien ! En ce qui me concerne, j'ai acheté légalement ce diadème donc à moins de compensations conséquentes et d'excuses publiques, je suis en droit de conserver mon bien.

Emrys devait reconnaître à Malefoy à la fois son talent de comédien pour dissimuler son euphorie autant que pour jouer les hommes à la fierté blessée… mais aussi pour réussir à faire d'une situation potentiellement inconfortable pour lui, un véritable coup de théâtre. Après tout, s'il avait acheté un objet à Barjow, c'était qu'il s'était rendu dans l'Allée des Embrumes… un lieu plutôt mal fréquenté, de l'avis de tous. Toutefois, personne hormis le comte ne prêta attention à ce détail, tant la révélation inhérente à l'identité du voleur avait choqué l'assemblée.

- Non… non, c'est sûrement une erreur… Commença Molly, dont les yeux s'étaient écarquillés sous le coup de l'horreur.

- Fils… dis-nous que ce n'est pas vrai et nous te croirons. S'exclama Arthur qui fixait désormais son visage, ses deux mains posées sur les épaules de son plus jeune garçon.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Ronald Bilius Weasley ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était sensé utiliser l'argent pour éponger ses dettes, puis réunir à nouveau les deux cents mille gallions pour racheter le diadème à Barjow. Comment cet imbécile de vendeur avait pu le revendre à Malefoy ?!

- Papa, je ne…

- Il y a un moyen très simple de prouver son innocence, Arthur. Trois gouttes de veritaserum et toute cette assemblée sera soulagée de savoir que votre fils n'est pas un voleur. S'exclama un nouveau venu, d'une voix grave.

Le nouvel arrivant était un homme de grande taille, à la peau aussi sombre que la magnifique robe de sorcier noire qu'il portait. Un anneau d'or pendait à son oreille, seul élément étincelant de son apparat, si l'on omettait les broderies d'or sur sa robe, ou la blancheur de ses dents tandis qu'il adressait un sourire bienveillant à l'assemblée.

Cet homme, Kingsley Shacklebolt, n'était qu'un simple Auror du temps où il avait fait la connaissance du jeune Potter, voilà de cela près de dix ans, dans la maison des Dursley. L'élection de Weasley Senior au poste de Ministre de la Magie lui avait permis de monter les échelons très rapidement, devenant tout d'abord chef du bureau des Aurors, puis chef du Département de la Justice Magique, poste qu'il occupait toujours aujourd'hui.

Emrys avait longtemps étudié le personnage de Shacklebolt, cherchant les failles de cette apparence de vertu et d'incorruptibilité. C'est ainsi qu'il avait découvert que l'Auror, autrefois sous les ordres de Dumbledore, avait pris goût à ses nouvelles fonctions, et surtout au pouvoir qu'elles lui procuraient. Or, s'il ne se trompait pas, Kingsley n'avait aucune envie de s'arrêter là…

… et la place qu'il convoitait désormais se trouvait en possession de son vieil ami Arthur, celle du Ministre de la Magie. Si l'ex-Auror se révélait aussi bien informé que le supposait le Comte, il avait sûrement déjà découvert des choses compromettantes concernant Ron… et n'attendait plus que le bon moment pour les utiliser de la meilleure manière possible, c'est-à-dire de façon à accéder le plus facilement possible à la fonction suprême.

Mallory trouvait cela presque navrant de découvrir si peu de résistance parmi ses adversaires. Ces derniers semblaient tellement accaparés par leurs querelles intestines qu'ils en oubliaient complètement le monde extérieur… et en particulier les menaces que celui-ci pouvait leur apporter. C'était ce genre de comportement qui, du temps de Fudge, avait permis à Voldemort de s'approcher de si près de la conquête du pays… et ce serait aujourd'hui l'occasion rêvée d'accomplir ses projets en douceur.

Revenant à la réalité, Emrys s'aperçut qu'une sorte de dispute polie s'était installée entre Arthur et Kingsley. Le premier trouvait outrageant que son fils soit soumis au veritaserum tandis que le second essayait d'énoncer cordialement mais fermement que c'était le moyen le plus sûr de dissiper tous les soupçons qui subsistaient envers lui.

Ce fut finalement le Ministre qui imposa son opinion en détournant l'attention des invités.

- Mes amis, nous nous occuperons tout cela au petit matin. Profitez de cette soirée pour vous amuser et soyez certains que Mr Shacklebolt et moi-même réglerons ce malentendu sans délai.

Cela parût suffire à rassurer l'assemblée, même si le doute subsistait sur les visages de beaucoup d'entre eux. Dissimulant son hilarité derrière une façade impassible, le Comte de Moray était sur le point de s'en retourner vers ses amis lorsqu'une personne se plaça devant lui.

Vêtue d'une robe semblable à celle qu'elle portait pendant le Bal de Noël, lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, Ginny Weasley laissait apparaître une aura d'innocence qui était on ne peut plus éloignée du tempérament sombre et sulfureux qui l'animait. L'incisive reporter de la Gazette du Sorcier l'observait à la manière d'une prédatrice s'apprêtant à lui sauter dessus au moindre signe de faiblesse. Fort heureusement pour lui, il ne lui laisserait pas cette chance.

Avant même qu'elle n'ait pu prononcer la moindre parole, il prit délicatement sa main dans la sienne et la porta à ses lèvres, y déposant un baiser de courtoisie qui eut le sublime effet de faire croire à la jeune Weasley qu'elle avait le contrôle de la situation.

- Mes hommages, miss Weasley. Sachez que je suis l'un de vos plus fervents lecteurs. S'exclama le Comte d'une voix veloutée.

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de rougir, autant en raison des paroles du Lord que par le regard perçant qu'il posait sur elle. Reprenant rapidement le contrôle, elle esquissa un sourire qui se voulait charmant… mais qui sonnait incroyablement faux avec la lueur malsaine qui brillait dans ses yeux.

- C'est un honneur de faire enfin votre connaissance, milord. Répondit-elle d'une voix suave.

Surmontant le dégoût qu'il ressentait à se trouver en compagnie de la cadette des enfants Weasley, Emrys se demanda comment il avait jamais pu ressentir des sentiments pour cette fille. Bien sûr, c'était dans une autre vie mais il n'en ressentait que plus fortement le changement qui s'était opéré chez ses bourreaux… et chez lui. S'il y avait bien une preuve que le Survivant était mort et enterré, elle se trouvait sous ses yeux.

Dans sa grande… naïveté, Harry n'aurait jamais songé à faire du mal aux Weasley, et plus particulièrement à Ginny, peu importe ce qu'ils auraient pu lui faire. Il était trop… bon pour cela. Malheureusement pour les rouquins, Emrys ne serait pas si clément… et entendait bien leur faire payer au centuple les souffrances et l'humiliation qu'ils lui avaient infligées en l'envoyant à Azkaban.

- Pardonnez-moi, ma chère mais je ne crains de devoir vous abandonner. La première danse va bientôt commencer et il serait discourtois de ma part de faire attendre ma cavalière. S'exclama le Comte avec douceur.

- J'hésite à vous laisser partir, M. le Comte… mais si vous me promettez une danse, j'y consentirai. Répondit-elle, cherchant déjà à prendre avantage de la situation.

- En d'autres circonstances, croyez-bien que j'en aurais été ravi mais… il me semble que votre cavalier n'apprécierait pas que je vous vole à lui.

Et suivant le regard d'Emrys, Ginny aperçut Stephen Cornfoot, effectivement vert de jalousie, s'avancer vers elle d'un pas décidé. Maudissant cet idiot qui mettait en péril ses plans, elle se retourna vers Emrys pour lui dire quelque chose… mais ce dernier avait déjà disparu.

Elle se serait sans doute lancée à sa poursuite si Stephen n'était pas justement arrivé à son niveau à cet instant, pile au moment où la musique faisait entendre ses premières notes.

* * *

- La petite rouquine a l'air très en colère, Emrys.

Ces mots avaient été murmurés par Rose à l'oreille du Comte tandis que tous deux étaient en train de danser un slow, au milieu de la piste de danse. Proches l'un de l'autre, tout en conservant une distance que McGonagall aurait jugée « d'honorable », les deux jeunes gens discutaient à voix basse, un sourire flottant sur leurs lèvres, comme s'ils échangeaient des mots doux… ce qui n'était pas tout à fait le cas.

Emrys avait néanmoins pris la précaution d'ériger une invisible bulle d'insonorisation autour d'eux, pour s'assurer qu'ils ne soient pas entendus mais en laissant les sons entrer, ce qui leur permettait d'apprécier la musique.

- L'arrivée de Cornfoot était providentielle, je dois le reconnaître. Répondit simplement Mallory.

- Oh ! Comme si tu n'avais pas pris la précaution de le faire retenir à son bureau, afin qu'il arrive exactement au moment où Ginny t'approcherait. Remarqua Rose, d'une voix amusée.

- Mon temps est précieux, Rose et il me déplairait de le gaspiller avec des personnes de mauvaise compagnie. Ne préfères-tu pas que je sois dans tes bras plutôt que les siens ? Rétorqua-t-il dans un murmure.

Les derniers mots, prononcés dans un souffle à son oreille, la firent frissonner… et ce n'était certainement pas de peur. Rose avait conscience que la majorité des femmes présentes dans cette salle l'enviaient pour la position dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Danser dans les bras du si beau et si mystérieux Comte de Moray était une expérience qu'elles auraient toutes voulu avoir… mais aucune d'elles ne connaissait l'homme qui se cachait derrière la façade charmante et affable.

L'homme sous le masque était infiniment plus intéressant que Lord Mallory… plus sombre aussi mais ses ténèbres n'étaient pas le fruit de désirs aussi insignifiants que ceux des Weasley. Non, l'origine de l'ombre qui obscurcissait son cœur résidait dans les souffrances physiques et morales qu'il avait endurées pendant toutes ses années, aussi bien dans son enfance que durant ses sept années d'incarcération à Azkaban. Pourtant… il y avait encore de la gentillesse et de la noblesse en lui… qui le rendaient infiniment meilleur que ces manipulateurs qui les entouraient ce soir.

Resserrant légèrement son étreinte tout en se rapprochant de lui, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux, en essayant d'oublier pourquoi ils étaient là et qui les regardait. Elle voulait juste profiter de l'instant présent… de cette sensation de sécurité qu'il lui procurait.

- Est-ce que tout va bien, Rose ? L'interrogea-t-il à voix basse, son inquiétude clairement discernable dans ses mots.

- Oui, c'est juste… est-ce que tu as déjà pensé à ce que tu ferais après ? Je veux dire… une fois que tout sera terminé.

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement. Pendant quelques instants, seules la musique et les conversations alentours rompirent le silence qui les entourait. Se tenant si proche de lui, elle put sentir son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer légèrement, signe que la question l'avait touché et le faisait réfléchir.

- Je… le plan mettra du temps à se mettre en place, peut-être des années…

- Oui mais une fois que tout sera accompli, que feras-tu ? Continueras-tu le combat jusqu'à ce que plus une seule trace du passé ne subsiste ou bien… iras-tu de l'avant ?

- Je… je l'ignore, Rose. J'aimerais te dire que j'arriverai à oublier, à me projeter dans l'avenir et recommencer à vivre mais… Harry Potter est mort. Ses espoirs, sa compassion, son amour… l'homme de bien qu'il était n'est plus aujourd'hui qu'une dépouille pourrissante dans une tombe du cimetière d'Azkaban.

Chacune de ses paroles résonnait comme l'écho d'un autre être, le résidu d'une personne qui avait existé et dont il ne restait plus qu'un souvenir, une image en partie effacée…

- Je suis l'incarnation de sa colère, de sa haine, de son désir de vengeance… et de la vengeance de Morgana, injustement éliminée parce qu'elle s'opposait aux plans de Merlin et d'Arthur. Tout comme le Survivant a été évincé par qu'il constituait un obstacle aux projets des sang-purs et des serviteurs de Dumbledore.

- Tu sais bien que c'est faux ! Je t'ai vu avec Selena… et aussi avec Dobby, Darren, Warren et même moi ! Je… je…

Comme s'il avait senti les larmes qui étaient sur le point de s'écouler de ses yeux d'ambre, il l'étreignit avec douceur, enfouissant sa tête au creux de son épaule avec délicatesse. Rose pouvait sentir la tristesse et la mélancolie qui se dégageaient de lui, elle ressentait souvent ces émotions à son contact… et c'était la preuve qu'il ne disait pas la vérité, ou tout du moins, pas toute la vérité.

- Pardonne-moi, Rose. Je sais ce que tu attends de moi mais j'ignore si je serai en mesure de te donner ce que tu recherches… il ne reste plus grand-chose à aimer en moi. Lui répondit-il dans un murmure avant de déposer un baiser sur ses cheveux.

Puis il l'escorta hors de la piste de danse, faisant signe à ses deux intendants de les rejoindre. Emrys avait pensé rester un peu plus longtemps mais ce n'était pas une priorité, pas autant que l'état dans lequel se trouvait Rose.

D'une certaine manière, il avait dit vrai. Une partie d'Harry James Potter était bien morte, notamment le peu d'innocence qui lui était resté après ses six premières années vécues dans le monde magique, mais aussi tous les souvenirs heureux qui le liaient à ses anciens amis, ainsi que sa tendance à éprouver de la pitié ou de la compassion facilement.

Toutefois, certaines traces subsistaient… certains principes, certains sentiments. Rose s'était mise à son service, elle s'en était remise à lui et lui faisait confiance. Le moins qu'il pouvait faire, c'était de prendre soin d'elle dans ses moments de détresse, même si cela signifiait retarder certaines étapes de son plan. Il aurait bien d'autres occasions de détruire les Weasley après tout…

C'est ainsi qu'ils s'en allèrent tous les quatre dans la nuit, à bord de la calèche qui les avait amené quelques heures plus tôt.

* * *

Hermione ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle avait assisté comme tout le monde à la scène qui s'était déroulée entre ses beaux-parents et les Malefoy… et si elle avait été tentée de croire que Drago avait pu voler le diadème, elle n'aurait pas soupçonné Ron un seul instant d'avoir commis un tel acte… surtout envers ses propres parents.

Son époux s'était d'ailleurs enfui à la première occasion, ce qui en disait long sur sa culpabilité…

Etait-il possible qu'elle ne connaisse pas autant Ronald qu'elle le pensait ? Avait-il à ce point changé depuis leurs années à Poudlard ? Là encore, elle ne put s'empêcher de songer à Harry… Harry qui n'aurait jamais volé ce qui n'était pas à lui, Harry qui n'aurait jamais trahi l'un de ses proches, Harry qui faisait toujours passer les autres avant lui-même…

Et puis, elle les avait aperçus. Ginny et le Comte. Ce dernier s'était comporté en véritable gentleman, comme il le faisait toujours d'ailleurs, mais il avait bien vite délaissé la jeune Weasley lorsqu'il s'était aperçu de l'arrivée de son petit-ami. Avait-il eu vraiment peur de Cornfoot ou bien s'était-il emparé de sa venue comme d'un prétexte pour se retirer ? Hermione l'ignorait mais elle penchait davantage pour la seconde possibilité…

Ensuite, il y avait eu la danse… Lord Mallory s'était mis à danser avec sa cavalière et pendant plusieurs minutes, ils semblèrent discuter joyeusement, complètement aveugles au reste du monde. Et puis, il y avait eu une sorte de dispute, qui avait fait fondre la jeune femme en larmes. Elle n'avait pourtant pas semblé être en colère… juste triste.

Tirant avantage de son esprit analytique, l'ancienne Gryffondor songeait que cette détresse provenait probablement d'une déception amoureuse. Elle en avait suffisamment observé pour reconnaître les symptômes. Ce qui signifiait que le Comte avait répondu négativement à ses sentiments… une idée qui emplissait d'allégresse le cœur d'Hermione.

En effet, elle avait ressenti une forte jalousie en voyant la dénommée Rose dans les bras d'Emrys. Elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer la sensation de bien-être et de sécurité qu'avait ressentie la jeune McGowen à se trouver dans l'étreinte rassurante de cet homme, si puissant, si noble, si… désirable.

Etait-ce simplement l'envie qui la poussait à courir après cet homme ? Elle l'ignorait. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que sa vie partait lentement en morceaux. D'abord, elle s'apercevait que Ron buvait et la trompait avec d'autres femmes… en ne prenant même plus la peine d'essayer de se cacher. Puis, elle découvrait qu'il était non seulement un mari volage mais aussi un voleur, un homme capable de voler ses propres parents… probablement pour entretenir ses maîtresses.

Elle avait simplement pensé que son couple traversait une période difficile mais… la réalité était plus cruelle. Son mariage était un échec, et peut-être depuis le premier jour. Sur quoi reposait-il, après tout ? Maintenant que les premières années… non, que la « nouveauté » de leur mariage s'était évanouie, elle pouvait le voir clairement.

Hermione avait développé des sentiments pour Ron parce que ce dernier était l'un des seuls garçons à s'intéresser à elle… et parce qu'elle lui était supérieure. Contrairement à Harry, qui s'avérait compétitif dans certains domaines, comme la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, le Duel et même les potions en sixième année, Ron n'avait jamais pu la dépasser nulle part. Si l'on omettait le Quidditch, que la jeune femme ne considérait pas vraiment comme une discipline, le jeune Weasley lui était inférieur en tout.

On aurait pu penser qu'une femme possédant l'intelligence et la sagacité d'Hermione aurait recherché un homme de son niveau, quelqu'un capable de la confronter et de lui poser des défis. Cela n'avait pas été le cas de la jeune femme, dont la jeunesse avait peut-être obscurci le jugement.

La jeune femme en question était d'ailleurs en train de courir, espérant rattraper le Comte avant que ce dernier ne quitte le Ministère. Malheureusement pour elle, sa calèche venait tout juste de s'élever dans les airs et s'éloignait rapidement, tirée par de magnifiques sombrals que seuls les éclairs pouvaient éclairer dans une nuit aussi sombre.

C'est d'ailleurs l'un de ces éclairs qui fit remarquer à l'ex « miss Granger » un objet brillant sur le sol. Il s'agissait d'une montre à gousset en or massif, dont la surface était gravée des armoiries du Comte de Moray. Sous l'emprise de sa propre curiosité, la jeune femme l'ouvrit et aperçut d'un côté le cadran et de l'autre une inscription gravée en lettres d'argents qu'elle lut inconsciemment à voix basse.

- La mort est certaine, son heure est incertaine…

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de l'enseignante tandis qu'elle fourrait l'objet dans son sac à main. Un objet d'une telle valeur, gravée aux armoiries du Comte, ne pouvait appartenir qu'au Lord lui-même. Or, c'était peut-être aussi sa chance de pouvoir l'approcher, sous le prétexte de lui rendre sa montre… et en attendant, cela lui faisait un souvenir de lui, dans l'attente de leur prochaine rencontre…

* * *

Dans les profondeurs du Ministère, des sorciers vêtus pour la plupart de robes couleur prune, brodées du côté gauche d'un M savamment dessiné, s'étaient réunis dans une pièce qui n'apparaissait sur aucun plan ou document rédigé ces derniers siècles. Leur connaissance de ce lieu n'était due qu'à une tradition orale, transmise par leurs parents, et avant eux par leurs grands-parents… pour remonter de manière ascendante à leurs lointains ancêtres.

Ils faisaient partie des membres du Magenmagot dont les sièges se transmettaient par héritage à leurs descendants, contrairement à ceux choisis par le Ministre ou par le conseil des chefs de départements du Ministère. Constituant la majorité de la prestigieuse assemblée législative et juridique du monde sorcier de Grande-Bretagne, ils étaient demeurés impassibles aux événements qui s'y étaient déroulés… observateurs passifs d'un monde qui basculait progressivement dans l'anarchie et le chaos.

Les vieillards avaient cru que l'élection d'Arthur Weasley, proche partisan de Dumbledore, permettrait à leur société de regagner son prestige d'antan et de faire cesser les conflits régnant entre les différentes castes de sorciers. Ce n'était toutefois pas le cas… et même Shacklebolt, qui semblait ardemment désirer ce poste, ne paraissait pas plus qualifié pour ramener l'ordre et la paix dans le monde magique.

Voilà pourquoi ils avaient décidé de se réunir en ce lieu oublié de tous, après avoir assisté au bal organisé par le Ministre. Les rouages de leurs esprits poussiéreux s'étaient remis à fonctionner en apercevant de leurs yeux un homme qui avait peut-être le potentiel de changer le monde sorcier, de le réformer selon leurs desseins.

Ils avaient toutefois convenu d'en discuter auparavant pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient tous du même avis, et c'était d'ailleurs ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire, assis en cercle sur des fauteuils conjurés par leurs soins, autour d'un rocher de haute taille.

- Lord Mallory a démontré une certaine capacité à intervenir pendant une crise, aussi mineure puisse-t-elle être… Commença un vieil homme à la voix rocailleuse, son visage dissimulé sous un épais capuchon.

- Le Comte de Moray est très apprécié par la gent féminine, et son rang lui apporte un certain prestige auprès de la population en général. Poursuivit une vieille femme aux cheveux argentés en souriant, révélant des dents aiguisées et jaunies qui lui donnaient un air presque effrayant.

- Pour s'en tenir aux faits, le tournoi de Lyon nous a prouvé qu'il est excellent duelliste… et la magie qu'il dégage n'est pas sans rappeler celle d'Albus au même âge. Remarqua un autre sorcier, à la voix grave et profonde.

- N'oubliez pas non plus l'aide financière qu'il a apportée au Club de Flaquemare ! Il doit être un connaisseur pour avoir su apprécier les qualités de Dubois plutôt que de tomber en admiration devant le fils Weasley ! Répliqua un autre homme d'un certain âge, d'un ton surexcité.

- Mes amis, du calme, je vous prie.

Celui qui venait de prendre la parole n'était pas vêtu d'un robe prune comme les autres mais bleu nuit. Plus petit que la grande majorité des personnes présentes, sa voix aiguë n'en avait pas moins attiré l'attention de toutes et de tous, et c'est donc d'un ton plus mesure qu'il reprit la parole.

- Mes chers amis, bien qu'il y ait beaucoup de points positifs à reconnaître au Comte de Moray, nous ne sommes pas ici pour décider s'il deviendra Ministre de la Magie… non, nous nous sommes réunis pour décider si oui ou non, il était apte à recevoir l'objet qui se trouve devant nous et que nul n'a pu utiliser en plus d'un millénaire. Certains d'entre vous sont au courant de son existence, d'autres pas. Voilà pourquoi je vais reprendre l'histoire du début.

Cette déclaration fut suivie d'une série de murmures approbateurs, enjoignant ainsi l'homme de petite taille à poursuivre.

- Vous savez comme moi que la lignée des Comtes de Moray est l'une des plus anciennes à ce jour. Bien avant que Moray ne devienne un Comté, c'était un royaume… un des royaumes qui vint s'ajouter à de nombreux autres, sous la tutelle du Roi-Sorcier, Arthur. L'un de vous a-t-il suffisamment étudié l'histoire du noble monarque et de ses chevaliers pour se souvenir de l'identité du roi de Moray de l'époque ? Les interrogea-t-il, d'une voix légèrement amusée.

Les membres du Magenmagot se concertèrent pendant quelques instants mais ce fut une vieille femme, elle aussi vêtue différemment puisqu'elle portait une robe verte et une étole de renard, qui les devança. Un chapeau couronné d'un vautour empaillé reposait sur ses genoux, tandis qu'un grand sac à main écarlate trônait à ses pieds. Ses traits, bien que ridés, laissaient entrevoir un caractère fort et une solide détermination tandis qu'elle dardait l'orateur d'un regard perçant.

- Il faut être bien sot pour ignorer cela ! Le roi de Moray, c'était Urien de Gorre, l'un des plus puissants sorciers de l'époque, après Merlin et Arthur.

Le petit sorcier adressa un sourire rayonnant à son interlocutrice avant de prendre la parole.

- C'est parfaitement exact. Je me doutais que vous vous en souviendriez, Augusta. Après tout, votre famille remonte au moins à cette époque elle aussi, même si elle portait alors un autre nom…

- Veuillez rester en dehors de mes affaires et venez en au fait, Filius ! Rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix tranchante.

Le dénommé Filius ne sembla pas s'offusquer du comportement d'Augusta et conserva son sourire alors qu'il reprenait, d'un ton aimable, à l'attention de l'assemblée.

- Comme l'a si justement fait remarquer Augusta, le roi de Moray de l'époque était Urien de Gorre… et son épouse n'était autre que la terrible Morgane, dont il est dit que ses pouvoirs rivalisaient ceux de Merlin. Maintenant, l'un de vous se souvient-il qui sont les parents de la fée Morgane ?

- Hmf ! C'est facile de répondre à celle-là, Flitwick ! Fit remarquer un sorcier à la longue barbe grise d'une voix bourrue. C'est la fille d'Ygraine et de Gorlois, avant que ce dernier ne se fasse étriper par Uther !

Pour toute réponse, Filius Flitwick se contenta d'accentuer son sourire avant de secouer lentement la tête en signe de négation.

- C'est la croyance la plus répandue, autant chez les moldus que chez nous mais elle est inexacte. Augusta, pourriez-vous éclairer Charles ici présent sur la véritable filiation de Morgane ?

La vieille femme laissa échapper un grognement d'indignation face à la manière dont Flitwick se référait à elle, presque comme un ouvrage encyclopédique, mais n'en répondit pas moins à la question.

- Morgana était la fille d'Uther Pendragon et de Viviane. Il est aujourd'hui impossible de trouver une source sorcière ou moldue l'attestant mais les mémoires de mon lointain ancêtre, le Chevalier Perceval, sont très claires à ce sujet.

- Et en quoi est-ce important de savoir qui sont ses parents ?! J'aimerais bien savoir où vous voulez en venir, Flitwick ! Rétorqua le dénommé Charles.

- Cela me paraissait pourtant très clair, Charles. Reprit Filius, d'un ton tranchant cette fois-ci. Si Morgane, l'épouse d'Urien, est la fille illégitime d'Uther, cela signifie que dans ses veines, et par extension dans celles de ses descendants, coule le sang de Pendragon !

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur la salle, tandis que les vieillards paraissaient complètement subjugués par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Seuls quelques uns, comme Augusta, ne manifestèrent pas la moindre surprise, pour être arrivés bien avant à la même conclusion. Malheureusement, il y en avait également d'autres, comme Charles, qui ne réagirent pas à l'implication, mais pour des raisons différentes…

- Et alors ?! En quoi le sang d'Uther est si important ?! Cela fait des siècles et des siècles que lui et ses gosses sont redevenus poussière ! En quoi leur lignée pourrait-elle être d'une quelconque importance…

Il ne fut pas en mesure de terminer sa phrase, tant le regard que lui adressait à présent Filius, était meurtrier. Bien que de petite taille, le petit sorcier aux cheveux et à la moustache blanche dégageait une énergie magique phénoménale alors qu'il s'approchait de Charles, sa baguette fermement serrée dans sa main.

- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis surpris par tant de stupidité de votre part ! Je vais tâcher de vous expliquer dans les termes les plus simples possibles mais ne testez pas davantage ma patience ou vous le regretterez, Charles !

L'interpelé se contenta d'acquiescer bêtement, incapable de formuler le moindre mot. C'était déjà un miracle qu'il n'ait pas mouillé son pantalon au vu de la terreur que venait de lui infliger Flitwick. Bien des décennies auparavant, les deux sorciers avaient livré de nombreux duels, que le professeur de Sortilèges avait d'ailleurs tous remportés.

Prenant de profondes respirations, il se détourna du vieil homme et se rapprocha de la pierre, au sommet de laquelle était déposé un drap, dont la couleur blanche avait viré au gris sombre avec le temps. D'un geste de sa baguette, il fit voltiger le drap, soulevant un instant un nuage de poussière.

Lorsque celui-ci se dissipa, tous purent admirer ce qui se trouvait au sommet du rocher.

Plantée presque jusqu'à la garde se trouvait une magnifique épée au pommeau finement ouvragé. Les quelques centimètres de lame qui n'étaient pas enfoncés dans le roc laissaient apercevoir des gravures sur le métal, dans une langue oubliée de la plupart de sorciers.

- Voici Excalibur, la légendaire épée du Roi Arthur. Forgée par les plus talentueux forgerons gobelins de l'époque, avec l'aide de Merlin et de Viviane… un condensé des trois plus puissantes magies existantes à l'époque, la magie gobeline, la magie sorcière et celle des elfes.

- M… mais… n'avait-elle pas été détruite par Morgane dans le combat final qui l'a opposé à Merlin et Arthur ? Demanda l'un des membres du Magenmagot.

Une fois encore, Filius se contenta d'afficher un sourire éclatant avant de répondre d'un ton joyeux.

- C'est exact ! Morgane a assassiné Arthur et réussi l'incroyable ! Briser Excalibur ! Pendant des décennies, Merlin a cherché à la reforger mais les gobelins ont refusé de lui venir en aide. Ce n'est que plusieurs siècles après sa mort qu'un forgeron gobelin, exilé par les siens, a finalement reforgé l'épée. C'était mon lointain ancêtre, Elfric. Il en fit don au Magenmagot mais à cette époque, le Conseil des Sorciers était bien installé et… le Chef de l'époque s'est assuré qu'aucun descendant d'Arthur ne viendrait réclamer son dû.

- Ce qui explique pourquoi la lignée d'Arthur s'est brusquement éteinte au début du XIIème siècle… Remarqua un sorcier aux longs cheveux blancs, portant une paire de lunettes à monture d'écailles.

- En effet, Archibald. Comme vous le savez tous, Merlin a enchanté l'objet pour que seul un sorcier possédant le sang, et par conséquent la magie d'Uther puisse retirer l'épée du rocher, ainsi qu'utiliser ses pouvoirs. Et s'il est vrai qu'aucun descendant d'Arthur n'a survécu à ce jour…

-… ceux de Morgane, fille d'Uther, sont encore de ce monde, en la personne de l'actuel Comte de Moray, Emrys Mallory. S'exclama Augusta, un sourire malicieux sur ses lèvres desséchées. Si ce garçon venait à retirer l'épée du rocher…

-… il serait en droit de revendiquer le trône, faisant ainsi disparaître le Ministère pour réinstituer le Royaume Sorcier de Bretagne. Termina sobrement Filius.

Il ne leur restait plus qu'à décider si la situation leur paraissait suffisamment désespérée pour justifier ce qui s'apparentait presque à un coup d'Etat… Après tout, le plan n'était ni plus ni moins que de renverser le Ministère actuel pour le remplacer par un pouvoir absolu, détenu par le Roi et ceux qu'il choisirait en temps que Conseillers.

Ni Filius, ni Augusta ne réalisèrent que les yeux d'une majorité des membres du Magenmagot, dissimulés sous leurs capuchons, arboraient une lueur glacée, comme c'était souvent le cas des personnes sujettes à l'Imperium…


	9. Dichotomie

Chapitre 8 : Dichotomie

* * *

Un inconnu.

Voilà ce qu'il voyait la plupart du temps lorsque son regard se posait sur un miroir.

Là où il s'attendait à apercevoir d'indomptables épis et autres mèches rebelles, il ne voyait que cette chevelure d'un noir d'encre parfaitement apprivoisée, retombant sur ses épaules avec une souplesse que n'auraient jamais possédé ceux d'Harry Potter, peu importe le nombre de potions employées.

Les iris émeraude hérités de sa mère avaient laissé place à des yeux d'un bleu perçant. Il en allait de même pour les traits de son visage, si semblables à ceux de son père, qui ne conservaient qu'un lointain air de famille… et encore, car l'absence de lunettes rendait la comparaison d'autant plus difficile.

Son corps, autrefois rendu chétif par la sous-nutrition dont il avait souffert chez les Dursley et aggravée par les années d'emprisonnement et de torture à Azkaban, avait également changé du tout au tout. Mesurant au moins une quinzaine de centimètres de plus que son ancienne enveloppe, il ne voyait dans le miroir aucune des conséquences de son enfance à Privet Drive ou de son séjour en prison. En revanche, les muscles qu'il avait développés provenaient davantage de l'entraînement intensif qu'il avait suivi en compagnie de Darren, autant à mains nues qu'à l'épée, que du don de Fëanor.

Malgré qu'une année se soit écoulée depuis sa renaissance, il peinait presque toujours autant à reconnaître son propre reflet dans un miroir… Certes, l'apparence d'Emrys était « parfaite », dans le sens où la « perfection de ses traits » ou sa « stature princière », comme l'écrivait Ginny Weasley dans la Gazette, n'avaient strictement rien à voir avec le corps rabougri d'Harry Potter… mais ce n'était pas lui. Ou plutôt, ça ne l'était _plus_ lui.

Aujourd'hui, le garçon était mort… et la vue de sa dépouille sans vie était restée gravée dans sa mémoire, telle une vision d'horreur qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à supporter. Toutefois, c'était aussi ces mauvais souvenirs qui alimentaient sa haine et sa détermination à rendre aux Weasley, et aux autres traîtres, la monnaie de leur pièce. Harry Potter s'était éteint dans sa cellule à Azkaban, ne laissant derrière lui que le Survivant… plus sage, plus puissant et plus déterminé que jamais à se consacrer à sa mission : éradiquer le véritable mal qui envenimait le monde magique.

Il venait d'ailleurs d'apprendre le matin même, de la bouche de Bellatrix, que les vieillards avaient commencé leurs débats sur sa possible nomination en tant que Roi-Sorcier de Bretagne. Les imbéciles… il avait été si facile pour la mangemort d'en placer la majorité sous Imperium, et tout aussi aisé pour lui d'insuffler l'idée à Flitwick lors de leur brève rencontre en France, quelques semaines plus tôt…

* * *

Flash Back

_Rangeant sa baguette dans son holster, le Comte quitta l'arène de duel pour se diriger vers la tribune du jury. Tous s'étaient accordés à dire que sa performance lors du Tournoi s'était avérée exemplaire et lui avaient donc remis le trophée à l'unanimité, avec en prime une place d'honneur à l'Académie de Duel de Lyon, où il aurait certes libre accès mais où il pourrait surtout venir enseigner ses connaissances à des étudiants, s'il le désirait._

_Se désintéressant très vite de la Coupe en or massif qu'il confia d'ailleurs à Warren, Emrys était sur le point de quitter les lieux lorsqu'il repéra du coin de l'œil la petite silhouette de Flitwick dans les tribunes. Faisant semblant de rencontrer « par hasard » son ancien professeur de sortilèges en se dirigeant vers la sortie, il fut prompt à s'incliner face à lui avec respect, au plus grand étonnement des autres personnes présentes._

_- Mes hommages, monsieur. Si je ne me trompe, vous êtes bien le professeur Filius Flitwick, triple Champion du monde de Duel et l'un des trois détenteurs de la Baguette d'Or ?_

_Les joues de Flitwick rosirent autant sous le coup du compliment que de l'attention que cette petite introduction avait portée sur lui. Des murmures mi-intrigués, mi-subjugués ne tardèrent pas à parcourir l'assemblée tandis que le petit professeur prenait la parole d'une voix timide._

_- En effet, je suis bien Filius Flitwick. C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, Lord Mallory._

_- Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Emrys, professeur. C'est moi qui suis honoré de faire la connaissance d'un bretteur aussi réputé que vous. J'ai eu la chance d'acquérir des souvenirs de vos duels passés il y a quelques années et je dois dire que nombre d'entre eux m'ont subjugué. Plus particulièrement votre botte du gobelin, restée imparable pendant près de trente ans…_

_La discussion se poursuivit ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, avant que les deux hommes n'aillent finalement s'installer à la table d'un petit café, situé aux abords de l'Arène. Leur conversation continua ainsi, dérivant progressivement des différents styles de duel jusqu'à la situation politique et économique en Grande-Bretagne._

_Il avait suffi de deux verres de Whisky Pur Feu pour que le petit professeur perde un peu de sa timidité, bien que ses yeux, aussi vifs que ceux d'un rapace, indiquaient qu'il était encore clairement en position de ses moyens. Heureusement, le but du Comte n'était pas de le battre en duel mais au contraire de lui parler et de permettre à quelques idées de germer dans l'esprit du professeur, au fil de leur conversation._

_- Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que nous pouvons faire, milord… Arthur Weasley n'est pas un mauvais homme mais son gouvernement est au moins aussi corrompu que celui de Cornelius Fudge, si ce n'est davantage… Couina Flitwick d'une voix défaite._

_Mallory laissa transparaître une expression sombre sur son visage pendant quelques instants, faisant ainsi croire au professeur qu'il partageait son désarroi. Puis, quand le moment lui parût opportun, il reprit la parole, d'une voix lointaine… comme s'il se remémorait un lointain souvenir d'enfance._

_- Vous savez, professeur… mon père me racontait souvent l'histoire de nos glorieux ancêtres, et je pense notamment au Roi Urien de Gorre ou encore son fils, Yvain. Alors que la Bretagne était plongée dans le chaos et l'anarchie, les seigneurs et les chevaliers se sont unis sous la bannière du Roi Arthur, conseillé par le sage Merlin. Cela peut paraître absurde mais… il m'arrive de penser que la Grande-Bretagne se portait mieux lorsqu'elle avait un Roi à sa tête._

_Et c'est à cet instant précis, en voyant la lueur d'intelligence et d'ingéniosité s'allumer dans le regard du vieux sorcier, qu'Emrys sut qu'il avait gagné. Issu lui-même d'une vieille lignée, notamment par son lointain ancêtre gobelin, Filius Flitwick n'était pas étranger à la légende du Roi-Sorcier Arthur ou de l'Enchanteur Merlin._

_- Un Roi… pensez-vous que cela serait encore chose faisable de nos jours, milord ? L'interrogea Filius d'une voix détachée, qui contrastait avec la lueur d'excitation brillant dans ses yeux._

_- Et bien, c'est une question à laquelle il est difficile de répondre mais… prenons les choses d'un point de vue strictement théorique. En tant que Comte et descendant de prestigieux personnages, je jouis d'une certaine notoriété auprès de la population… notoriété que j'essaie de mériter en accomplissant moi-même des faits d'armes qui rendraient justice à mes ancêtres, comme ce tournoi. Imaginez un seul instant qu'un roi… un roi légitime, j'entends, fasse son apparition… après les multiples déceptions qu'a entraîné le Ministère de la Magie, je ne peux que supposer que la population désire voir les choses changer, réellement cette fois-ci._

_Le ton mi-hésitant, mi-pensif, les brèves hésitations, l'expression de son visage au moment où il exprimait ses idées… Lord Mallory avait tout calculé pour que le professeur ne suspecte pas d'intention maligne dans ses paroles. Ces dernières ne résonnaient que comme les théories d'un érudit, qui ne lui apparaissaient que comme telles : des idées qui ne se réaliseraient sans doute jamais._

_Ainsi, alors que les rouages de l'esprit du professeur se mettaient en marche pour chercher –sans succès - un potentiel successeur dans la lignée d'Arthur, le Comte asséna le coup de grâce._

_- Néanmoins, je ne suis pas vraiment un expert de l'histoire du prestigieux roi Arthur et de ses chevaliers. En revanche, je connais une personne qui en sait très long à ce sujet… ou en tout cas, elle m'a paru particulièrement érudite lorsque nous en avons discuté le mois dernier, lors de la Convention d'Histoire Arthurienne et Oligarchique de Stonehenge. _

_- Oh ! Et de qui s'agissait-il, milord ? L'interrogea Flitwick, dont l'espoir s'était ravivé en entendant ses paroles._

_- Hm… Je ne l'ai rencontrée qu'une fois et j'ai eu quelques difficultés à retenir son nom. Son prénom était Augusta, cela m'est resté car j'avais une grand-tante du même nom mais son patronyme… attendez, je crois qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose comme Longchamp ou Londiche… non, ce n'est pas ça… _

_- Ah ! S'agirait-il par hasard d'Augusta Londubat ?_

_- Oui ! Lady Londubat ! Honte à moi d'avoir oublié le nom d'une famille aussi ancienne… il faut dire que ce nom n'était pas encore porté, voilà de cela un millénaire mais c'est bien cela. Vous avez une excellente mémoire, professeur._

_- Non, non, rien de tel. Il s'avère simplement qu'Augusta est une amie de longue date._

_- Quel heureux hasard…_

_Mais alors qu'il était sur le point de dire autre chose, Darren se rapprocha de lui et murmura quelques mots à son oreille. Se contentant d'hocher la tête avant de le congédier d'un signe de la main, il reporta son attention sur le professeur._

_- Pardonnez-moi mais je crains que nous ne devions nous quitter, professeur. Une affaire de la plus grande importance requiert mon attention…_

_- Je comprends, milord. Ce fut un réel plaisir que de discuter avec une personne de votre qualité. Répondit le petit professeur, d'une voix sincère._

_- Le plaisir est partagé, monsieur. Veuillez transmettre mes amitiés à Lady Londubat. Peut-être nous reverrons-nous bientôt, professeur. Je compte me rendre à Londres pour assister à l'ouverture de la Coupe de Quidditch anglaise._

_- Nous nous y croiserons peut-être alors…_

_Et le Comte disparût dans la nuit, laissant le professeur dans les pensées qui le conduiraient à contacter Augusta Londubat le lendemain même pour s'enquérir de la descendance des Pendragon…_

Fin du Flack Back

* * *

Voilà tout ce qu'il avait fallu pour réunir l'assemblée secrète des Gardiens de Camelot, composée de membres du Magenmagot et d'autres personnages plus ou moins importants du pays, dont les lignées remontaient toutes ou presque à l'époque arthurienne. Ceux qui avaient fait le vœu de veiller sur la pérennité des valeurs de la Table Ronde se trouvaient maintenant manipulés par l'Héritier de Morgane… quelle ironie !

Emrys avait su bien avant sa rencontre avec Flitwick qu'il était le dernier descendant mâle de la lignée d'Arthur Pendragon mais contrairement à ce que croyait le professeur, sa filiation n'était pas « légitime ». Néanmoins, c'était une autre histoire…

Quittant la somptueuse chambre à coucher qu'il occupait au Manoir, ainsi que ce miroir qui le tourmentait par sa simple présence, le Comte mit un pied sur le balcon, laissant une légère brise lui caresser le visage. L'heure de sa vengeance était proche mais contrairement à ses ennemis, il attendrait patiemment de récolter les fruits de leurs erreurs…

… avant de se voir remettre le pouvoir suprême par les derniers serviteurs d'Arthur et de Merlin.

* * *

Comme elle avait pris l'habitude de le faire presque tous les matins depuis son arrivée, Hermione Jean Granger était attablée à son bureau, en train de revoir les rares copies dont la correction s'était avérée difficile et donc impossible à terminer la veille au soir.

Pour une raison qui lui échappait, elle avait du mal à se concentrer sur les parchemins que lui avaient rendus ses élèves, et ce n'était pas à cause de l'écriture presque illisible d'une majorité d'entre eux…

Non, si l'enseignante était honnête envers elle-même, elle avouerait connaître la cause de son trouble, ou plutôt les causes, puisque ses problèmes avaient tendance à se multiplier dernièrement.

Il y avait tout d'abord Ron, qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis la veille, lors du bal organisé au Ministère. Elle ne tenait pas particulièrement à le voir d'ailleurs mais comme il avait pris une bonne partie de ses affaires avec lui, cela avait inquiété Molly, qui était bien évidemment venue lui demander des comptes…

Alors bien sûr, elle avait eu droit à un sermon en règle, comme quoi elle n'était pas « une bonne épouse », qu'elle ne se montrait pas suffisamment « présente » ou « attentionnée »… mais était-elle réellement en faute ?

Après tout, même si elle n'était pas souvent à la maison, ce n'était pas elle qui allait se souler dans les bars ou qui trompait son conjoint de manière visiblement régulière… non, c'était Ron, Ron qui lui avait juré fidélité, Ron qui lui avait ri au nez quelques années plus tôt lorsqu'elle lui avait fait part de ses doutes quant à leur couple, lui répondant même qu'il ne « poserait jamais les yeux sur une autre femme ».

Elle avait évidemment su qu'il mentait à la seconde où il avait proféré ces paroles mais elle était amoureuse à l'époque, et avait donc voulu y croire, coûte que coûte. Comme elle le regrettait à présent…

D'un geste qui lui était devenu presque routinier, la jeune femme sortit de sa poche la montre à gousset qu'elle avait trouvée lors de la soirée. Ses doigts caressent presque amoureusement la surface glacée où se trouvaient les armoiries du Comte de Moray avant qu'elle ne se décide à l'ouvrir.

Les aiguilles continuaient leur progression à ce rythme régulier et mécanique qui leur était propre mais qui n'intéressait pas réellement Hermione. Non, ce qu'elle voulait voir, c'était les inscriptions gravées en lettres d'argent et qui ne quittaient pas son esprit depuis qu'elle les avait lues, trois jours plus tôt.

_La mort est certaine, son heure est incertaine._

Ces paroles avaient-elles un sens particulier ? D'après ses recherches, il ne s'agissait pas d'une devise de la famille des Comtes de Moray, ni d'une parole historique prononcée par l'un d'eux. Se pourrait-il que ces mots aient une importance particulière pour Emrys et que ce soit lui qui ait demandé à ce qu'elles y soient inscrites ?

La jeune femme avait déjà été tentée de contacter le Comte pour lui fixer un rendez-vous mais… plus elle fixait cet objet, plus elle désirait le conserver. D'abord prise de panique, elle avait utilisé un sortilège pour révéler tout maléfice s'y trouvant mais il n'y en avait aucun. Ce n'était donc visiblement pas une accoutumance magique, issue d'un sort quelconque mais simplement le sentiment que cet objet suscitait chez elle.

C'était quelque chose important pour Emrys Mallory, quelque chose qui était en sa possession, à _elle_.

Perdue dans sa contemplation de la montre, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que l'heure de son cours approchait à grand pas…

… ni que les copies qu'elle avait corrigées comportaient de nombreuses fautes qui lui avaient totalement échappé.

* * *

Arthur Weasley était un homme qui aimait le calme, la tranquillité. En d'autres termes, il n'aurait jamais choisi de lui-même un métier comme Ministre de la Magie, où il ne possédait jamais plus de trois ou quatre minutes de silence successives pendant la journée. Son emploi lui accordait de nombreux pouvoirs mais aussi une énorme pression et des responsabilités tout aussi écrasantes.

Voilà pourquoi il se sentait particulièrement en colère contre son plus jeune fils, Ronald, qui avait eu le culot de les voler, sa mère et lui. Il devrait néanmoins admettre qu'il n'avait jamais eu de grands espoirs pour Ron.

En effet, Bill avait un don inné pour les sortilèges, Charly possédait une affinité particulière avec toutes les créatures magiques, Percy disposait d'un esprit analytique et inflexible qui en faisaient un excellent bureaucrate et les jumeaux s'étaient découvert un sens des affaires absolument époustouflant. Même sa fille adorée, Ginny, avait percé dans le journalisme et s'était bâtie une carrière des plus prometteuses.

Au contraire de ses frères et sœurs, Ron n'avait quasiment aucun talent. Que ce soit pour un emploi de bureau ou en plein air, il ratait la plupart des tâches qu'il entreprenait. Le plus fâcheux, ce n'était pas de le voir échouer par manque de potentiel… mais par manque de volonté. Il ne mettait aucune bonne volonté dans ce qui ne lui plaisait pas, ce qui expliquait tout autant son échec scolaire que ses premiers essais ratés dans le monde du travail.

C'est ainsi qu'il avait fini par le recommander aux Canons de Chudley, avec un financement officieux à la clé. L'entraîneur avait été assez réticent mais la vue des gallions rutilants l'avait fait changer d'avis. Ron avait ainsi obtenu une place dans l'équipe de réserve, qui lui assurerait un salaire décent. Arthur avait espéré qu'il ne gâche pas la chance qu'on lui offrait mais n'avait pas placé d'ambition particulière en lui…

… raison pour laquelle il avait été le premier surpris d'apprendre que son fils était devenu un gardien redoutable et qui avait permis aux Canons de Chudley de faire partie des favoris de la Coupe. Plus étonnant encore, le jeune Weasley leur avait permis de la remporter, et pas moins de trois fois d'affilée !

Son plus jeune fils était rapidement devenu une étoile montante du Quidditch et le Ministre s'était mis à espérer que tout se passerait bien et que ses enfants prospéreraient chacun à leur façon, permettant à leur famille de devenir ce qu'elle n'avait plus été depuis des siècles : un clan respecté pour sa puissance, sa richesse et sa notoriété.

Et voilà que Ron causait un scandale au Ministère ! Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête pour voler le diadème de sa grand-tante Murielle ?! S'il avait eu besoin d'argent, ils auraient pu lui en prêter ! Mais non, il avait fallu qu'il se comporte comme un parfait imbécile et aille le vendre chez Barjow et Beurk…

Même si Arthur avait pu étouffer plus ou moins l'affaire dans la presse, notamment grâce aux relations de sa fille Ginny, cela n'avait pas empêché le Magenmagot d'être au courant et nombre de ses membres demandaient à ce que Ronald ne bénéficie d'aucun traitement de faveur. Au contraire, les vieillards voulaient que le jeune homme soit amené devant eux pour répondre de ses actes…

… et plus inquiétant encore, Arthur n'avait pas été en mesure de mettre la main sur lui depuis le bal.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par la paire de mains qui se posa sur ses épaules, avant d'entreprendre de les lui masser. Malgré lui, Arthur se sentit se relaxer peu à peu dans son fauteuil, fermant même les yeux tout en appréciant les doigts de fée de celle qui s'occupait si bien de lui.

- Vous ne devriez pas vous faire autant de souci, monsieur. Je suis sûre que tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

- Vraiment ? J'ai dû mal à y croire, Deby…

- Il faut que vous gardiez confiance… après tout, ne vous prénommez-vous pas Arthur, comme l'illustre roi ? Puisez votre force dans son exemple…

Il voulut répondre mais se retint en sentant les mains de la jeune femme descendre sur son torse, dénouant avec dextérité la cravate qui entravait son cou avant de déboutonner un par un les boutons de sa chemise…

Arthur eut une brève pensée pour Molly et la peine que cela lui causerait d'apprendre qu'il la trompait ou tout du moins, qu'il espérait que cela lui causerait. En effet, cela faisait près de dix ans qu'ils ne dormaient plus ensemble. Chacun d'eux possédait sa propre chambre désormais, même si l'une d'entre elles faisait encore office de « chambre commune », pour la forme.

Rouvrant les yeux, il prit le temps de détailler la jeune femme qui était devenue, presque sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, sa maîtresse.

Agée d'environ vingt-cinq ou vingt-six ans, Deborah Colins avait de longs cheveux bruns qui retombaient sur ses épaules avec une élégance rare. Ses lèvres pulpeuses étaient colorées d'un rouge vif qui ne semblait pas s'atténuer tandis qu'elle déposait baiser sur baiser dans son cou. Ses grands yeux noirs lui paraissaient presque impossibles à percer mais il croyait y lire quelque chose semblable à de la malice ou de l'amusement. Ses traits délicats n'avaient rien à envier à ceux d'une statue grecque et cela aurait été presque une insulte de les comparer à ceux de Molly.

Néanmoins, toute pensée de sa femme disparût lorsque son assistance commença à se déshabiller, remplacée par l'intime et pourtant ô combien partiale conviction que ce qu'il faisait n'était pas « mal », voire au contraire nécessaire pour qu'il conserve sa santé mentale…

C'est ainsi qu'il s'abandonna dans les bras de cette femme dont il ne savait au final que peu de choses, et dont il ne remarqua pas le très bref changement qui s'opéra dans ses yeux, qui prirent une teinte bleutée…

* * *

Certaines personnes avaient la chance de voir leurs rêves se réaliser comme ils l'avaient imaginé… et d'autres pas. C'était le cas du jeune homme aux cheveux châtains qui parcourait ce couloir désertique, revêtu d'une longue robe de sorcier élimée, dont la couleur écarlate originelle s'était à ce point assombrie qu'elle avait pris une teinte cramoisie. Il tenait fermement sa baguette dans une main, l'utilisant telle une torche pour le guider grâce au sortilège d'éclairement qui faisait scintiller le bout de sa baguette… et une barre de chocolat dans l'autre.

Lorsque Dennis Crivey avait entrepris sa formation d'Auror, il avait su d'avance que cela ne serait pas une partie de plaisir. Après tout, il avait tout juste obtenu les notes suffisantes pour pouvoir prétendre à l'entraînement des chasseurs de mages noirs et il n'était pas un sorcier vraiment doué. Toutefois, il avait quand même tenté sa chance.

Pourquoi s'était-il acharné dans cette voie qu'il n'avait que peu de chances de suivre jusqu'au bout ? Pour deux raisons principales. La première résidait dans la mort de son grand frère Colin, il y a de cela près de dix ans. Ce dernier s'était sacrifié, de manière aussi héroïque qu'inutile face aux mangemorts lors de la bataille qui avait précédé la chute de Vous-Savez-Qui… et son dernier souffle était resté gravé dans l'esprit de son petit frère.

L'autre raison était bien moins « noble ». Dennis était le fils de deux moldus et sa mère était décédée peu après lui avoir donné naissance. C'était leur père qui les avait élevés, son frère et lui. Il exerçait la profession de laitier et possédait une passion pour la photographie, qu'il avait d'ailleurs transmise à Colin. Toutefois, malgré sa gentillesse, leur père avait aussi un gros défaut : il manquait singulièrement d'ambition. Ou plutôt, il n'avait pour autre ambition que de faire le bonheur de ses fils…

… et cela avait causé sa perte. En effet, la mort de Colin le plongea dans un chagrin tel qu'il fit par en mourir, peu après que Dennis ait atteint sa majorité dans le monde magique. C'étaient ses deux événements qui l'avaient poussé à devenir Auror. Il voulait que son frère soit fier de lui, qu'il le voie défendre la justice et les opprimés depuis le ciel… mais il souhaitait aussi nourrir ses propres ambitions pour ne pas finir comme son père. Il voulait devenir un véritable héros et mener une vie pleine d'aventures et de périls de toutes sortes.

Malheureusement, tout ne s'était pas exactement passé comme il l'avait souhaité. Car si Dennis avait réussi tant bien que mal à achever sa formation d'Auror, il ignorait que les nouvelles recrues ne choisissaient pas leurs affectations. C'étaient leurs supérieurs qui les répartissaient, selon leurs résultats aux tests et leurs aptitudes propres.

Ainsi, une semaine après avoir reçu son badge flambant neuf et la robe écarlate qui prouvaient son statut d'Auror confirmé, il s'était retrouvé affecté au seul endroit où il n'aurait jamais aimé mettre les pieds…

Azkaban.

Il faisait partie des quelques Aurors auxquels on avait assigné la tâche particulièrement ingrate de surveiller la prison. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas le fait de garder les prisonniers qui était le plus embêtant. Non, la plupart du temps, ces derniers étaient assez silencieux et les rares sons qu'ils émettaient étaient des sanglots ou des hurlements terrifiés.

L'aspect le plus gênant de leur travail résidait dans leur cohabitation avec les Détraqueurs qui, peut-être lassés de n'avoir que les mêmes personnes usées maintes et maintes fois à harasser, tentaient de se nourrir de _leurs_ émotions à eux.

Fort heureusement, Dennis savait utiliser le sortilège du Patronus, grâce à Harry Potter qui le leur avait appris lors des séances de l'A.D. Le jeune Crivey n'avait d'ailleurs jamais cru à la culpabilité du Survivant. Pour l'avoir côtoyé de près et avoir écouté les nombreuses anecdotes de Colin à son sujet, Dennis savait que le jeune Potter était un homme bien et qui n'avait pas mérité de moisir à Azkaban.

Malheureusement, le jeune Auror n'avait rien pu faire lors de son emprisonnement. N'étant qu'une nouvelle recrue, il n'était pas autorisé à se rendre dans les quartiers de haute sécurité de la prison. Pourtant, cela ne l'empêchait pas de savoir ce qui s'y tramait, ou plutôt quels horribles sévices certains de ses collègues avaient fait subir à Harry...

Il avait bien sûr pensé à intervenir, à de nombreuses reprises en fait, mais il n'avait jamais trouvé le courage d'agir. A chaque fois, la peur de mettre en péril sa carrière, son avenir, tout ce pour quoi il avait travaillé si dur, avait été plus forte… et alors qu'il pensait enfin avoir rassemblé la résolution nécessaire pour outrepasser ses hésitations, la mort du Survivant avait été rendue publique.

Puisqu'aucune personne extérieure au Ministère n'était autorisée à entrer dans la prison, c'était un Auror Senior qui avait sorti le cadavre de sa cellule, avec la ferme intention de le balancer à la mer. Toutefois, Dennis réussit à le convaincre de lui confier cette tâche « indigne d'un Auror de son rang » et cela avait suffi à le faire céder.

C'est ainsi que l'ancien Gryffondor avait pu enterrer dignement celui qui avait été le Sauveur du monde sorcier et un ami fidèle pour son frère. La tombe était bien sûr assez modeste, Dennis ne connaissant pas vraiment assez de sorts pour l'embellir mais au moins, il avait droit à une sépulture décente, au lieu d'être dévoré par les poissons…

Perdu dans ses pensées, Dennis n'avait même pas remarqué que le froid n'était plus aussi mordant, de même que la présence des Détraqueurs, qui se ressentait en permanence, n'était plus aussi forte. Il lui fallut quelques minutes supplémentaires pour s'en apercevoir et pour se diriger vers le poste de garde.

Hélas, le destin n'avait pas joué en sa faveur cette fois-ci non plus car lorsqu'il s'approcha assez du poste, ce ne fut pas son supérieur qu'il aperçut…

… mais une silhouette tout de noir vêtue, un masque dissimulant les traits de son visage.

Lâchant la barre de chocolat à moitié consommée, il raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette tandis qu'il se demandait quelle était la meilleure chose à faire. Jetant un coup d'œil en arrière, il aperçut une silhouette semblable sortir de l'ombre et il comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas affronter les deux adversaires à la fois.

Jetant un sort d'aveuglement, il s'élança sur un couloir transversal et courut. Il courut plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait et si son ancien entraîneur l'avait vu, il lui aurait probablement dit qu'il aurait décroché une meilleure note à son examen d'endurance s'il avait sprinté ainsi.

Sortant enfin du bâtiment, il arriva sur un piton rocheux dont il se servit comme poste d'observation. Le ponton qui menait à l'unique barque permettant de quitter l'île grouillait de mangemorts. Or, c'était sur ce ponton que se trouvait l'une des deux seules volières de la prison, l'autre se trouvant au poste de garde…

Incapable de transplaner à cause des barrières qui cernaient Azkaban de toutes parts, et ne possédant pas un portoloin lui permettant de quitter l'île, il décida que la meilleure chose à faire était de rejoindre l'autre versant de l'île.

En effet, peu de gens le savaient mais les Aurors y conservaient une barque de secours, au cas où l'esquif principal serait détruit au gré d'une des nombreuses tempêtes qui s'abattaient fréquemment sur la petite île.

Se déplaçant prudemment, en se dissimulant derrière de gros rochers, il réussit à couvrir la distance en un peu moins d'une heure. Il mourrait de soif et sentait que ses jambes ne tiendraient pas longtemps mais il savait qu'il devait absolument fuir s'il voulait survivre à cette journée…

C'est alors qu'il aperçut une silhouette vêtue d'une robe pourpre non loin de l'abri du bateau. Petit et plutôt bien bâti, Dennis n'eut pas de mal à reconnaître Jimmy Peakes. Il avait été à Gryffondor lui aussi, dans la même année, et c'était ensemble qu'ils avaient entamé la formation d'Aurors. Ils s'étaient soutenus mutuellement pendant les trois années qu'avait duré leur formation et lorsque Dennis avait été affecté à la prison, Jimmy avait insisté pour qu'il y soit transféré lui aussi…

En somme, Jimmy Peakes était son meilleur ami et l'une des seules personnes sur qui il savait réellement pouvoir compter.

Voilà pourquoi il sortit de sa cachette et s'élança vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres et une expression d'immense soulagement peinte sur ses traits juvéniles.

- Jimmy ! Oh je suis tellement content que tu aies réussi à leur échapper toi aussi ! Il faut qu'on embarque tout de suite, les mangemorts ne vont sûrement pas tarder à arriver!

Etrangement, Jimmy ne l'accueillit pas aussi chaleureusement que d'habitude. Il souriait en retour mais ses yeux n'exprimaient pas la moindre gaieté. Au contraire, on avait l'impression qu'ils étaient plus sombres, plus tristes…

- Pardon, Dennis… Se contenta-t-il de répondre d'une voix cassée, son sourire laissant place à un masque d'impassibilité.

Et comme si cette phrase avait été un signal, une dizaine de mangemorts sortirent de l'ombre, encerclant complètement le jeune Crivey. La moitié d'entre eux portaient une robe noire et un masque tandis que les autres arboraient leur uniforme de prisonniers. L'un des prisonniers en question vint de poster derrière Jimmy et posa une main sur son épaule.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes au jeune homme pour voir une certaine ressemblance entre les deux hommes, autant dans leurs allures que dans les traits de leurs visages.

Jimmy lui avait dit qu'il avait été élevé par sa mère, une sorcière de sang-mêlé et qu'il n'avait jamais connu son père…

Jimmy avait insisté pour être affecté à Azkaban avec lui mais des rumeurs disaient qu'il l'avait demandé _avant _lui.

Les premiers mots que prononcèrent le prisonnier scellèrent à jamais le destin de Dennis.

- Tue-le, mon fils. Tue-le et le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'accueillera parmi ses mangemorts et te donnera plus de pouvoir que tu n'en as jamais rêvé…

Son visage crispé dans une expression qu'il n'arborait que lorsqu'il était en proie à un sérieux dilemme, le jeune Peakes leva lentement sa baguette en direction de Dennis.

Ce dernier ne chercha même pas à agripper la sienne tant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux lui semblait surréaliste. Son meilleur ami, son frère d'armes qu'il connaissait depuis plus de dix ans… avec qui il avait tant partagé, ses joies, ses peines, ses espoirs… cela ne pouvait pas se terminer ainsi, ce devait être un mauvais rêve…

- AVADA KEDAVRA !!

Le rayon vert le percuta de plein fouet avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait. Pendant une fraction de seconde qui lui parût durer une éternité, Dennis s'effondra en arrière, avec l'impression de flotter. La dernière chose qu'il lut sur le visage de Jimmy fut le remord qu'il éprouvait… mais aussi la lueur froide qui brillait dans ses yeux.

Retombant lourdement sur le sol de pierre, les yeux de l'ancien Gryffondor se posèrent sur le petit rocher qui lui faisait face et ne put empêcher l'esquisse d'un sourire d'effleurer ses lèvres.

Trois lettres étaient gravées sur la pierre : _H.J.P_


	10. L'Effet Domino

Chapitre 9 : L'Effet Domino

* * *

La majorité des élèves de Poudlard dormait encore lorsque Minerva McGonagall arriva devant la Gargouille qui gardait l'entrée de son bureau. Prononçant le mot de passe, elle se laissa monter par l'escalier coulissant tout en repensant aux huit années qui s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'elle avait été nommée au poste de Directrice.

Bien qu'elle ait été en droit de revendiquer les appartements annexés au bureau, comme cela avait été le cas pour tous les directeurs l'ayant précédé, l'ex-professeur de métamorphose avait préféré conserver ses anciens appartements. Ce n'était pas qu'elle y était véritablement attachée… non, cela venait surtout du fait qu'elle ne voulait pas toucher aux affaires d'Albus.

Même près d'une décennie après sa mort, son mentor gardait une place importante dans son cœur. Bien qu'elle ne lui ait jamais avoué, elle avait toujours éprouvé des sentiments pour lui, et ce depuis l'époque où elle n'était elle-même qu'une simple élève de Gryffondor. Après sa scolarité, elle était devenue son apprentie et avait appris énormément sur l'art de la métamorphose à son contact. C'était même grâce à lui qu'elle avait réussi à devenir animagus.

Elle était ensuite devenue professeur, prenant la relève du vénérable sorcier lorsque ce dernier avait accédé au poste de Directeur de l'école de sorcellerie. Malgré ses nouvelles responsabilités, autant en tant que directeur que Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot, Dumbledore avait su rester simple et lui avait souvent rappelé que sa porte lui était toujours ouverte. Au fil des années… voire des décennies, ils étaient devenus proches, même si l'enseignante avait rapidement compris qu'elle ne pourrait jamais devenir aussi proche de lui qu'elle l'aurait désiré.

Albus lui avait révélé certains de ses secrets mais Minerva était pleinement consciente qu'il ne s'agissait que de la surface émergée de l'iceberg. Albus Dumbledore avait toujours été un homme assez renfermé sur lui-même en ce qui concernait son passé ou ses projets, même s'il n'hésitait jamais à venir en aide aux autres.

Certaines de ses décisions avaient parfois paru étranges aux yeux de McGonagall, comme le fait de placer le jeune Harry Potter chez les Dursley ou bien la confiance qu'il accordait à Severus Rogue mais elle avait toujours eu l'intime conviction qu'il faisait cela pour le plus grand bien. Après tout, combien de fois avait-il eu raison ? L'exemple d'Hagrid justifiait amplement sa volonté de croire que toute personne était innocente jusqu'à preuve du contraire.

Perdue dans ses pensées, la vieille sorcière ne s'aperçut pas du calme apparent qui régnait dans le bureau. Habituellement, quelques chuchotements emplissaient la pièce mais ce n'était pas le cas aujourd'hui et pour la simple raison que tous les tableaux dormaient paisiblement. C'était là encore un fait étrange puisqu'il était extrêmement rare que tous les portraits des anciens directeurs soient assoupis au même moment…

L'animagus se dirigea vers le bureau et ce n'est qu'une fois assise qu'elle se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait. Faisant volte-face, c'est avec horreur qu'elle s'aperçut que le large portrait représentant son dernier prédécesseur avait disparu.

- Oh Merlin tout puissant… S'exclama-t-elle d'un air stupéfait tout en manquant de faire tomber ses lunettes rectangulaires.

C'était impossible. C'était impossible parce que cela voulait non seulement dire qu'une personne s'était introduite dans le bureau sans activer l'alarme mais aussi parce que tous les portraits des directeurs étaient accrochés aux murs par des sortilèges de glu perpétuelle.

La directrice se précipita dans les anciens appartements d'Albus pour vérifier si quelque chose d'autre avait disparu et à sa grande surprise, c'était le cas. La bibliothèque garnie de livres si anciens que les couvertures en étaient devenues illisibles était désormais vide de tout ouvrage, la petite étagère sur laquelle était posé un grand nombre de fioles de souvenirs avait également été nettoyée de fond en comble. En fait, même le mobilier semblait avoir été saisi. Qu'il s'agisse du lit à baldaquin, de la commode ou de l'armoire qui trônaient auparavant dans la pièce, et même la pensine, les petits instruments en argent et le perchoir de Fumseck que Minerva avait déplacés… tout avait disparu.

Ce n'est qu'une fois sortie de son état de torpeur qu'elle aperçut le parchemin posé sur la bibliothèque, l'un des seuls meubles avec l'étagère qui n'avait pas été enlevé. Prenant le parchemin en main, ses yeux s'étrécirent lorsqu'elle en parcourut le contenu.

_A l'intention de Minerva McGonagall, Directrice de l'Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard,_

_La banque Gringotts vous informe qu'une enquête a été menée à la demande de la maison Thomson & French concernant les comptes de feu Harry James Potter. Il s'avère que plusieurs irrégularités importantes ont été découvertes dans sa comptabilité, notamment au regard des décisions financières prises par le tuteur magique de M. Potter, le défunt Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. En effet, M. Dumbledore a établi un certain nombre de retraits du coffre de M. Potter entre le 1__er__ novembre 1981 et le 15 mai 1997, dont le montant total s'élève à 257 875 gallions, quinze mornilles et vingt-trois noises._

_Ces retraits n'ayant pas été autorisés par M. Potter, le légataire de ce dernier est en droit de revendiquer cette somme dans son intégralité. M. Dumbledore étant décédé, la banque Gringotts s'est vue contrainte de saisir tout objet pouvant contribuer à atténuer le préjudice dont est victime le légataire._

_Voici un inventaire des objets ayant été saisis ainsi que leur valeur estimée :_

_- Un lit à baldaquin : 425 gallions_

_- Une armoire en chêne : 125 gallions_

_- Une commode en hêtre : 100 gallions_

_- Un perchoir doré : 400 gallions_

_- Une pensine : 2 500 gallions_

_- Un lot de 80 livres anciens : 9 500 gallions_

_- Un lot de 394 fioles en cristal contenant chacune un souvenir : 5 000 gallions_

_- Une épée en argent pur forgée par les gobelins et ayant appartenu à Godric Gryffondor…_

Minerva stoppa sa lecture en lisant ces derniers mots et se rua dans le bureau pour constater ce qu'elle savait déjà : l'épée de Gryffondor avait disparu de l'armoire dans laquelle elle était entreposée.

Sentant ses mains trembler en raison du désarroi qui l'assaillait, la directrice posa de nouveau les yeux sur la lettre mais passa directement aux dernières phrases qui suivaient l'inventaire.

_Le montant des biens cités ci-dessus s'élève à approximativement 65 400 gallions, douze mornilles et huit noises. Le contenu pécuniaire du coffre de M. Dumbledore ayant été légué à Poudlard, il nous est impossible de les récupérer. C'est pourquoi la maison qu'il possédait à Godric's Hollow et qui avait été léguée à son frère Abelforth Dumbledore a été confisquée en accord avec ce dernier._

_Les bénéfices que touchait Albus Dumbledore grâce aux parts qu'il détenait dans certains commerces ainsi que par l'usage de son nom dans certains produits, tels que les chocogrenouilles, seront désormais perçus par le légataire de M. Potter._

_Soyez assurée de nos sentiments les plus distingués,_

_Gripsec_

_Vice-Directeur de la Banque Gringotts-Londres_

Minerva fut obligée de s'asseoir, de peur de s'effondrer face à ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Si les gobelins disaient vrai, Albus avait dérobé une somme assez colossale dans le coffre des Potter et quel que soit ce mystérieux légataire, il semblait en droit d'exiger tout ce qui avait appartenu de près ou de loin à Dumbledore… y compris son portrait.

Prenant sa tête entre ses mains, elle se demanda ce qu'elle allait faire maintenant qu'elle était privée du dernier moyen qui lui permettait de communiquer avec son mentor.

* * *

Dire que le Ministère de la Magie était en ébullition aurait été un euphémisme. La panique générale régnait dans les couloirs tandis que les employés courraient d'un bureau à l'autre pour essayer de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

Toute communication avec Azkaban était coupée depuis la veille et cela rappelait aux plus anciens employés de bien sombres souvenirs. En effet, c'était exactement ce qui s'était produit lorsque Vous-Savez-Qui avait attaqué la prison voilà de cela près de dix ans pour délivrer ses plus dangereux mangemorts.

Toutefois, les employés n'étaient pas les seuls à s'inquiéter car attablé à son bureau, les mains jointes dans un geste qui ressemblait presque à une prière, le Ministre de la Magie espérait qu'il se trompait en pensant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ou tout du moins ses serviteurs, avaient quelque chose à voir avec cette soudaine rupture des communications.

Il s'écoula une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant qu'il puisse obtenir une réponse, sous la forme d'un Kingsley Shacklebolt au visage plus tendu qu'il ne l'avait été ces huit dernières années. Le Chef du Département de la Justice Magique était vêtu d'un long manteau sombre et arborait à son oreille l'anneau d'or qu'il n'enlevait jamais… mais ses yeux d'ordinaire optimistes et déterminés n'exprimaient qu'une anxiété à peine contenue.

- C'est plus grave que nous ne le pensions, Arthur… Merlin m'en soit témoin, je n'avais plus vu une telle boucherie depuis l'époque de Voldemort…

- Assieds-toi et raconte-moi ce que tu as découvert, Kingsley et avec tous les détails. Lui intima le patriarche des Weasley, même si le léger tremblement de ses mains trahissait son appréhension.

L'ancien Auror se laissa tomber sur le siège faisant face au Ministre et prit la parole de sa voix grave, laissant néanmoins percevoir son épouvante.

- Tous les Aurors semblent avoir été éliminés, à l'exception de Jimmy Peakes qui a pu s'échapper grâce à l'embarcation de secours. Une dizaine de prisonniers se sont échappés et quinze autres ont été retrouvés morts, tous d'anciens mangemorts…

- Merlin… mais pourquoi ont-ils tué des prisonniers ?

- D'après les rapports psychologiques, ils avaient tous complètement perdus la raison. On peut supposer que c'est une manœuvre pour permettre à leurs successeurs de mettre la main sur leurs titres et leurs fortunes…

- Par la barbe de Merlin ! Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie ? Quelqu'un essaierait-il de reformer les mangemorts ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, Arthur… mais pour avoir pu vaincre nos Aurors si facilement, ils devaient être assez nombreux, peut-être une vingtaine ou une trentaine. Si on y ajoute les évadés, cela nous fait un bon nombre de mangemorts sur les bras…

- C'est affreux… est-ce que la presse est au courant ? Si cela venait à être rendu publique…

- Je crains que oui. La Marque des Ténèbres brillait dans le ciel et était même visible depuis la côte. Nous avons d'ailleurs dû effacer la mémoire de quelques moldus qui l'avaient remarquée mais le mot s'est déjà répandu dans le monde sorcier. Avec notre chance habituelle, la nouvelle sera dans l'édition du matin de la Gazette…

- Je vois… il nous faut prendre les choses en main immédiatement alors. Kingsley, demande à notre attaché de presse d'avertir tous les quotidiens sorciers. Je vais tenir une conférence de presse dans les prochaines heures.

- Est-ce bien sage ? Dans les conditions actuelles, je ne suis pas sûr que la population…

- Nous ne devons pas laisser les gens s'imaginer des choses ! Harry Potter a vaincu Tu-sais-qui ! Il ne peut pas être de retour ! Ce ne sont que quelques mangemorts qui essaient probablement de se reformer autour d'un nouveau chef mais nous ne devons pas céder à la panique !

- Nous avions aussi cru que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été vaincu en 1981 mais il s'avérait que ce n'était pas le cas. Qui nous dit que ce n'est pas la même chose qui se reproduit à présent ?

- JE REFUSE D'Y CROIRE ET JE NE LAISSERAI PAS LA POPULATION SORCIERE SOMBRER DANS LA PARANOIA A CAUSE DE MANGEMORTS NOSTALGIQUES !

Kingsley faillit tomber de sa chaise en voyant l'état de colère dans lequel se trouvait le Ministre. Arthur Weasley était un homme réputé pour son tempérament calme, serein et surtout pour son incroyable sang-froid. Le voir s'agiter ainsi était la preuve que les choses étaient devenues sérieuses, extrêmement sérieuses et sans s'en rendre compte, il semblait emprunter la même voie que l'un de ses prédécesseurs…

Cornelius Fudge.

Se levant sans dire un mot, le grand sorcier à la peau ébène referma la porte silencieusement derrière lui. Tandis qu'il parcourait la distance qui le séparait du bureau de l'attaché de presse, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que le déni n'était probablement pas la meilleure solution à adopter.

Bien au contraire, si Vous-Savez-Qui était véritablement de retour, il fallait absolument que les gens soient mis au courant et que les mesures nécessaires soient prises. Le nombre croissant de mangemorts à lui-seul constituait une menace contre le Ministère et les Aurors devraient être alertés de la guerre qui aurait peut-être lieu.

D'un autre côté, la décision de Weasley pourrait peut-être lui être profitable. En effet, de la même manière que Fudge avait perdu son poste en abusant de son autorité pour nier le retour du mage noir, peut-être la même chose se produirait-elle si Arthur suivait le même chemin ?

Sa réputation avait déjà été entachée par le scandale du bal et la culpabilité présumée de son fils Ronald, ce qui lui avait fait perdre la confiance d'une partie du Magenmagot. Un seul autre fiasco suffirait probablement pour que les vénérables membres de l'assemblée décident qu'un ministre plus fort devrait être nommé… un ancien Auror par exemple, actuellement Chef du Département de la Justice Magique…

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Kingsley tandis que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient devant lui.

* * *

- Lord Malefoy, il m'apparaît que votre nomination à la tête de cette mission était un choix des plus judicieux. Votre succès devrait servir à rappeler à la population sorcière, et en particulier à nos ennemis, pourquoi ils doivent redouter jusqu'à notre nom.

Le jeune mangemort ne put s'empêcher de bomber le torse face au compliment que venait de lui faire le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Contrairement à son père qui avait échoué à maintes reprises, Drago savait qu'il ne faillirait pas. Bientôt, ses faits d'armes lui feraient gagner suffisamment de prestige pour être enfin inclus dans le cercle privilégié des serviteurs du Lord, comme l'étaient déjà sa mère et sa tante Bellatrix.

Le silence fut interrompu par la prise de parole d'un homme en partie voûté, dont la voix couinante résonna dans la pièce.

- Moi aussi, j'ai aidé ! S'exclama le petit homme dont la main d'argent brillait sous la faible lumière des torches.

- Oh oui ? N'étais-tu pas plutôt caché sous quelque pierre comme le rat que tu es, Queudver ? Rétorqua le Lord d'une voix tranchante.

Le rat en question sursauta avant de s'incliner davantage, honteux d'avoir été si facilement percé à jour. Toutefois, cela ne suffit pas à l'empêcher de recevoir son juste châtiment, sous la forme d'un Doloris qui le fit hurler de douleur pendant près d'une minute. Sa pitoyable silhouette gémissait encore lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres ordonna à deux de ses mangemorts de le jeter dans les cachots.

- Hormis le pitoyable exemple de Queudver, je sais que vous m'avez tous fidèlement servis dans cette bataille… nous attendons néanmoins un autre de mes serviteurs, sans qui notre victoire de la veille n'aurait pu se dérouler aussi facilement et surtout sans le moindre accroc.

Il n'eut pas à attendre plus d'une dizaine de secondes avant qu'une nouvelle silhouette apparaisse dans la pièce, non pas vêtue de l'uniforme habituel des mangemorts mais des robes flamboyantes que portaient traditionnellement les Aurors

Les mangemorts dégainèrent leurs baguettes vers lui comme un seul homme mais ils furent empêchés d'aller plus loin par un mot de leur maître.

- Il suffit. Déclara-t-il d'un ton sans appel. Voici l'homme que j'attendais…

Les mangemorts abaissèrent leurs baguettes tandis que l'un d'eux sortait du groupe. Bien qu'ayant troqué ses haillons contre une robe noire de mangemort, Antonin Dolohov portait encore sur son visage les traces de son emprisonnement prolongé dans une geôle d'Azkaban.

C'est pourtant avec un sourire aux lèvres qu'il s'avança vers le nouveau venu et posa une main sur son épaule avant de se retourner vers leur maître.

- Mon Seigneur, je vous présente James Marcus Peakes, mon fils. Bien qu'il ait été élevé par sa mère, qui m'en a caché l'existence pendant mon premier séjour à Azkaban, il est loyal à notre cause plus que nul autre…

- Tu l'as marqué toi-même ? L'interrogea le Seigneur des Ténèbres, d'une voix veloutée.

- Non, mon seigneur, il n'avait pas encore treize ans lorsque nous nous sommes vus pour la première fois… Répondit humblement Dolohov.

- C'est moi qui l'ai marqué, maître. S'exclama soudainement Bellatrix, une lueur adoratrice brûlant dans son regard.

- J'ai remarqué que vous aviez rassemblé un grand nombre de nouveaux adeptes pendant mon absence… et j'en suis ravi. Il est bon de savoir que je peux compter sur mes plus fidèles serviteurs même en des temps sombres. S'exclama le Lord en tournant la tête en direction des sœurs Black.

Le sourire maniaque qu'arborait la sœur de Narcissa aurait pu faire peur à n'importe quel sorcier, enfant comme adulte. On avait l'impression qu'elle jubilait tout en manquant de sombrer dans une folie qui l'avait peut-être déjà gagnée depuis bien longtemps.

- Peakes, quelles nouvelles m'apportes-tu du Ministère ? L'interrogea « Voldemort », en reportant à nouveau son attention sur lui.

- Oh ! C'est la panique totale, mon seigneur. Les journaux ayant déjà eu vent de l'affaire, le Ministre compte les prendre de cours en tenant une conférence de presse d'ici quelques heures. D'après ce que j'ai pu glaner auprès de son attaché de presse, il va surtout essayer d'apaiser les tensions et de faire croire que tout est sous contrôle.

- Je vois… un politicien dont la sottise est comparable à celle de Fudge, voilà qui me convient tout à fait.

- Souhaitez-vous que nous fassions une apparition lors de cette conférence, mon Seigneur ? S'exclama Bellatrix, ses yeux exprimant la soif de sang qui l'animait.

- Hm… aussi tentant que cela puisse paraître, non. Laissons-les jouer à l'autruche comme ils l'ont fait lors de mon premier retour, cela nous donnera le temps nécessaire pour briser totalement la confiance que les gens ont envers le Ministère mais aussi de rassembler nos forces. Vous n'êtes encore qu'une cinquantaine et nous n'avons plus le soutien des lycans depuis la mort de Greyback, ni celui des géants… Néanmoins, cela ne nous empêchera pas d'être actifs.

Il sentit l'excitation et la flamme du combat se rallumer dans nombre des mangemorts tandis qu'il prononçait ces derniers mots. Hormis les cinq mangemorts vétérans et les dix évadés, le reste d'entre eux étaient âgés de vingt à trente ans. En fait, tous avaient au moins croisé une fois Harry Potter dans les couloirs de l'école de sorcellerie.

Le plus étonnant résidait peut-être dans leurs proportions. En effet, si un tiers d'entre eux étaient effectivement des ex-Serpentards, le reste était également réparti entre des membres des trois autres maisons. Comme quoi, Peter Pettigrow n'était pas vraiment une exception…

- Je compte organiser une attaque à Pré-au-Lard d'ici peu, pour prouver au Ministère et au monde sorcier qu'Azkaban n'était pas un incident isolé… mais nous en reparlerons plus tard. Bella, Narcissa, je vais vous demander de rester, vous et votre recrue dont vous m'avez tant parlé.

Les autres mangemorts disparurent, laissant les deux sœurs et une silhouette vêtue d'une robe noire et d'un masque d'une blancheur immaculée face à lui.

- Jeune adepte, j'ai une mission pour toi… une mission qui correspond parfaitement à tes talents.

* * *

Ginevra Molly Weasley était une jeune femme que nombre de ses lecteurs décriraient comme politiquement engagée, que ses anciens petits-amis dépeindraient comme un ange pour lequel ils n'étaient pas vraiment dignes tandis que ses amis les plus anciens voyaient en elle une Gryffondor pure souche, dont le courage et la détermination se faisaient sentir dans le moindre de ses articles. Toutes ces personnes partageaient un seul et unique point commun.

Elles avaient tort.

La benjamine des enfants Weasley avait failli être placée dans la maison Serpentard par le choipeau magique et ce n'était certainement pas à cause de l'influence de Tom Jedusor, ou de son journal.

Depuis l'enfance, elle avait été l'enfant chérie de ses parents, la première fille née dans la famille Weasley depuis des générations. Ce petit privilège lui avait apporté l'adoration de ses oncles et tantes ainsi qu'une attention particulière de la part de sa mère qui, même si elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué à voix haute, était heureuse d'avoir enfin une fille après avoir accouché de six garçons.

Elevée comme une petite princesse, Ginny avait très tôt su ce qu'elle voudrait faire de sa vie. Elle voulait sortir de la pauvreté dans laquelle vivaient ses parents et se marier avec un prince, un prince charmant qui, comme dans les contes de fées, la rendrait heureuse et lui donnerait des enfants tout aussi magnifiques…

… mais la jeune femme n'était plus une petite fille.

Un temps, elle avait cru trouver en Harry Potter le prince charmant dont elle rêvait… et en toute franchise, il n'était pas si loin du but. Bien que n'étant doté ni de l'élégance, ni de la beauté d'un prince, c'était un garçon gentil, dont le cœur rempli de compassion et de courage rivalisait avec celui du plus grand des héros.

D'ailleurs, il avait prouvé son héroïsme en lui sauvant la vie dans la Chambre des Secrets, terrassant un Basilic et un artefact de magie noire monstrueusement dangereux, simplement pour sauver la vie de la « petite sœur de son meilleur ami ».

En effet, le caractère héroïque du jeune homme était à double tranchant. Il avait mis sa vie en péril pour elle comme il aurait pu certainement le faire pour n'importe qui d'autre… Il était spécial aux yeux de tous mais elle, elle ne l'était pas aux siens…

Pendant les trois années qui suivirent, elle avait essayé de rester en retrait, de se contenter de l'observer de loin en espérant qu'il la remarque… en vain. C'est ainsi qu'elle s'était mise à sortir avec d'autres garçons, Michael Corner, Dean Thomas… autant pour essayer de trouver l'amour que pour rendre jaloux le véritable détenteur de son cœur.

Hélas, cela n'avait pas très bien marché puisqu'Harry s'était tourné vers Cho Chang... avant de rompre au bout de quelques semaines parce que la Serdaigle était trop possessive et incapable de comprendre le lien profond d'amitié qu'il partageait avec Hermione.

La sixième année avait été différente… dans le sens où elle avait enfin perçu un rapprochement entre eux, un rapprochement qui s'était mué en tout autre chose lorsqu'ils avaient échangé leur premier baiser… son rêve s'était enfin réalisé, Harry l'avait remarqué et tout allait se passer pour le mieux…

… sauf que les choses avaient dérapé d'une manière si soudaine que la jeune femme avait dû renoncer à son amour pour accomplir son autre objectif : devenir indépendante, gagner de l'argent, devenir enfin digne de ce que les sorcier appelaient communément les « standards des sang-purs ».

Néanmoins, elle se demandait souvent si elle avait fait le bon choix… Après tout, elle était devenue une reporter renommée, gagnait très bien sa vie et jouait avec les hommes avec aisance, obtenant d'eux ce qu'elle voulait avant de les laisser tomber comme de vieilles chaussettes, et sans même qu'ils ne lui en tiennent rigueur… c'était d'ailleurs ce qu'elle avait fait avec Stephen Cornfoot la veille.

L'ancien Serdaigle lui avait été indubitablement utile, grâce aux informations qu'elle avait pu glaner au Ministère par son intermédiaire mais la frustration qu'il avait suscitée chez elle lors du bal, lorsqu'il avait honteusement interrompu sa conversation privée avec le Comte avant de se mettre à jouer les petits-amis jaloux… non, elle ne pouvait pas supporter cela.

Etrangement, elle voyait dans Emrys Mallory le prince dont elle avait rêvé… et qui possédait ce qui manquait même à Harry, la beauté, l'élégance et un charme indéniable. C'était la seconde chance qu'elle avait tant attendu et même si le Survivant n'était plus de ce monde, elle avait trouvé un homme à sa hauteur… non, un homme qui lui était même supérieur.

C'est sur cette pensée que la jeune femme était sur le point de s'endormir, rentrée après une longue soirée de fête… lorsqu'un hibou pénétra par la fenêtre ouverte et déposa une lettre sur sa table de chevet. Tournant un regard ensommeillé sur l'enveloppe, elle y reconnut le sceau du journal…

... et rouvrit les yeux, si grand qu'ils paraissaient presque sortir de leurs orbites lorsqu'elle en parcourut le contenu.

- Merlin… je n'arrive pas à y croire. Est-ce que ça signifie qu'il n'est pas mort ? Pourtant Harry l'a tué, c'est impossible…

Sa question ne trouva aucune réponse dans l'écho du silence régnant dans son appartement. Une nouvelle ère s'annonçait et Ginny commençait à redouter ce qu'elle lui réservait…

* * *

Lord Emrys Mallory était désormais revêtu du pantalon de toile sombre qu'il portait lorsqu'il se trouvait dans son manoir, ainsi que de la veste assortie, cette dernière dissimulant en partie la chemise immaculée qu'il portait en dessous. Sur ses épaules se trouvait une cape de sorcier bleu nuit qui virevoltait tandis qu'il cheminait le long du couloir désert.

Les gobelins avaient finalement obtenu l'autorisation de prélever sa compensation pour les « petits retraits » effectués par Albus Dumbledore dans le coffre des Potter. Oh bien sûr, cela ne constituait pas grand-chose au vu de la fortune colossale de la famille de son père mais cela lui avait donné une excuse suffisamment solide pour rendre la pareille à son défunt directeur…

… raison pour laquelle il possédait désormais la bibliothèque personnelle de Dumbledore, son mobilier, sa demeure, ses actions… et bien sûr certaines de ses possessions les plus alléchantes, comme l'épée de Godric Gryffondor, un grand nombre de souvenirs recueillis ces dernières décennies et surtout une pensine qui regorgeait littéralement des propres souvenirs d'Albus.

Toutefois, ce qui le réjouissait le plus, c'était d'avoir acquis le portrait de ce dernier, unique exemplaire existant de la personnalité d'un des plus grands sorciers de ce siècle. Peut-être se présenterait-il à lui d'ici quelques temps… mais son objectif principal, qui consistait à couper Minerva McGonagall des sages conseils de son ancien mentor, était déjà accompli.

Tout cela n'avait néanmoins que très peu d'importance dans ses projets, relevant davantage de la simple précaution plutôt que d'un véritable plan. Les pièces ennemies étaient sorties de l'échiquier l'une après l'autre et sans même que celles-ci s'en aperçoivent…

Ouvrant les larges portes de bois qui lui faisaient face, le jeune homme entra dans l'une des plus grandes pièces du manoir ainsi que l'une des plus profondément enracinées dans ses fondations. La « batcave » de Bruce Wayne aurait fait pâle figure en comparaison de ce vaste espace.

L'espace en question ne contenait ni voitures, ni ordinateurs ultrasophistiqués. Non, personne n'avait touché au décor de ce endroit depuis plus d'un millénaire… ni n'avait été en mesure de le faire. En effet, les amas de glace, dont la taille variait entre celle d'un glaçon et celle d'un iceberg n'avaient pas bougé d'un iota en l'espace de quinze siècles.

Si Myrddin avait été en son temps le maître du feu et de la pierre, la fée Vivianne et par extension son apprentie Morgane, s'étaient spécialisées dans la maîtrise de l'eau et de l'air… La _fata Morgana_ manifestant d'ailleurs une spécialité dans le maniement de la glace.

Peu de gens le savaient mais dans les jours qui avaient suivi la mort d'Arthur et la destruction d'Excalibur, Morgane s'était cachée dans le château de son époux, le roi Urien. Mortellement blessée, elle était descendue jusqu'aux fondations de la bâtisse, aidée par son fils Yvain. Brûlant d'une seule fois ce qui lui restait de son magnifique pouvoir, elle avait conjuré des blocs de glace éternelle. Ceux-ci ne fondraient jamais, même des siècles et des siècles après sa disparition, et aucun sort ne pourrait en venir à bout.

Cette glace servait à emprisonner un objet que nul ne pouvait détruire, un objet qui lui serait d'une grande utilité lorsqu'il serait sorti de sa prison millénaire.

D'un geste de sa baguette, il ôta la buée qui obscurcissait la glace, révélant la forme de l'unique objet emprisonné dans le plus gros des blocs…

Le Fourreau d'Excalibur.

Des paroles d'un autre âge, autrefois proférées par un sorcier désormais révéré comme un dieu et pourtant détesté du jeune homme retentirent dans l'esprit d'Emrys.

_- Qui des deux est le plus précieux ? L'épée ou le fourreau ?_

_- L'épée, assurément._

_- Faux, c'est le fourreau car, tant que tu le posséderas, tes ennemis ne pourront pas te tuer…_

Ces paroles, jadis prononcées respectivement par Merlin et Arthur, lui avaient été transmises par Fëanor. Le phénix lui avait expliqué la tentative désespérée mais victorieuse de Morgana, qui avait pu venir à bout du Roi-Sorcier en lui retirant le fourreau, le rendant de nouveau mortel…

Si tout se passait bien, Emrys entrerait en possession de cet objet tout aussi légendaire que l'épée qu'il servait à porter… et il pourrait passer à la prochaine étape de son plan.

- L'heure de votre revanche est proche, Dame Morgana… Reposez en paix car je serai l'instrument de votre vengeance et je ramènerai la paix et l'unité dans ce monde qui n'a été que plus divisé depuis les manigances de Merlin.

Il n'eut droit à aucune réponse et pourtant, l'espace d'un instant, il crut sentir une très légère fluctuation dans la magie présente dans ces lieux. C'était comme si… comme si la magie de la Reine d'Avalon, même si celle-ci avait quitté ce monde depuis des lustres, lui adressait sa gratitude.

Inclinant la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres, il quitta la pièce en refermant silencieusement la porte derrière lui.


	11. Nouvelles opportunités

Chapitre 10 : Nouvelles opportunités

* * *

Audrey Weasley née Masters était une jeune sorcière qui avait tout pour être heureuse. Mariée à Percy Weasley, Sous-secrétaire du Ministre de la Magie, elle ne manquait de rien. D'après sa belle-sœur Fleur, c'était la meilleure chose qui pouvait arriver à une « petite sorcière née de parents moldus ».

Bien qu'elle ait montré des talents très prometteurs à Poudlard, notamment en Sortilèges et en Runes, la jeune femme n'avait pu poser sa candidature que pour des postes très mineurs au sein du Ministère de la Magie. En effet, sans appartenir à une noble famille de sang-pur ou au moins être recommandée par plusieurs de ses professeurs, elle n'avait aucune chance d'obtenir un poste haut placé dans la hiérarchie.

C'était néanmoins peu après avoir commencé son travail « d'assistante » au département des catastrophes magiques, même s'il s'agissait davantage d'un poste de secrétaire qu'autre chose, qu'elle avait fait la connaissance de Percy, qui venait d'être nommé à son poste actuel. Après quelques déjeuners et dîners passés en tête-à-tête, ils avaient commencé à se rapprocher, jusqu'à finalement sortir ensemble…

Audrey aimait beaucoup Percy. C'était quelqu'un de gentil, de droit et aussi très ouvert d'esprit, comme il l'avait prouvé en épousant une née-moldue. Toutefois… elle avait l'impression qu'une fois leur mariage prononcé, il s'était mis à lui accorder de moins en moins de temps et d'attention. C'était d'ailleurs à cause de lui qu'elle ne travaillait plus au Ministère, soi-disant pour lui donner « plus de temps libre »… mais du temps libre pour faire quoi ? Voilà telle était la question à laquelle elle tentait vainement de répondre depuis plus d'un an maintenant.

C'était également la raison pour laquelle elle se trouvait actuellement assise à la table de ce restaurant des plus discrets, dans l'attente de la personne qui allait peut-être changer son destin.

- Mrs Weasley ?

Elle eut du mal à s'empêcher de grimacer en s'entendant appeler ainsi. De son point de vue, c'était sa belle-mère que l'on appelait « Mrs Weasley », certainement pas _elle_. Malheureusement, on l'appelait désormais Madame Audrey Weasley, pour le meilleur et surtout pour le pire…

Ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques secondes qu'elle consentit à relever la tête en direction de son interlocuteur… et demeura un instant sans voix.

L'homme qui venait de s'adresser à elle ne devait guère être âgé de plus de vingt-cinq ou vingt-six ans. Ses longs cheveux blonds, paraissant presque dorés sous les rayons du soleil, étaient attachés dans son dos par un ruban de soie bleu, bien que certaines mèches retombaient sur son front avec une élégance désinvolte.

Néanmoins, l'aspect le plus captivant de cet inconnu ne résidait ni dans son visage aux traits fins, ni dans le sourire amusé qu'il lui adressait mais dans ses yeux d'ambre, brillants de malice et de gaieté.

Sa silhouette était plutôt fine et élancée, comme le laissaient sous-entendre les formes que dessinait le complet anthracite qu'il portait sous son long manteau brun.

- Ou… oui, c'est bien moi. Etes-vous l'envoyé de la Dantès Corporation ?

- En effet, mon nom est Warren McKay. J'ai cru comprendre que vous seriez intéressée par un poste dans notre département de recherche…

* * *

Hermione venait tout juste de finir son petit-déjeuner lorsque le professeur Flitwick lui avait demandé un "petit service". Apparemment, le professeur de sortilèges attendait un invité important mais il devait donner un cours imprévu l'heure suivante. Voilà pourquoi il souhaitait que la jeune femme aille l'accueillir à sa place et lui fasse faire le tour de l'école, puisque l'invité en question ne semblait pas avoir été élève à Poudlard.

Ennuyée de perdre ainsi une matinée libre qu'elle aurait pu passer à lire, la jeune enseignante se résigna malgré tout à se rendre aux portes de l'école, où devait arriver le mystérieux visiteur. Hermione se surprit à s'interroger à son sujet, se demandant s'il s'agissait d'un vieil ami de Flitwick ou d'un futur professeur…

Lorsqu'elle arriva finalement au portail, elle n'aperçut qu'une silhouette se tenant de dos, sa longue cape noire dissimulant la majeure partie de son anatomie, même si ses cheveux noirs flottaient librement au gré du vent.

- Excusez-moi Monsieur, êtes-vous bien l'invité du professeur Flitwick ?

- Mais certainement… professeur Weasley, je présume ?

La jeune femme se figea en voyant le visiteur se retourner vers elle. Drapé dans une cape noire, ses yeux bleus brillants d'amusement et de malice, Lord Emrys Mallory se tenait à seulement quelques mètres d'elle, aussi beau et charmant que lorsqu'elle l'avait aperçu au Ministère…

… à la différence qu'aujourd'hui, c'était sur elle qu'il posait son regard et cette sensation l'emplissait de joie et d'excitation, presque autant que ce qu'elle avait ressenti le jour où on lui avait appris qu'elle était une sorcière...

- Ou… oui, Je suis Hermione Granger… pardon Weasley, le professeur de métamorphose…

Le jeune homme se rapprocha d'elle et prit sa main dans la sienne avec la plus grande délicatesse. Puis il s'inclina légèrement et déposa un baiser sur sa main avec la plus grande courtoisie. Un tel gentleman était rare par les temps qui courent, extrêmement rare…

- C'est un plaisir de faire enfin votre connaissance, Mrs Weasley. Filius m'a beaucoup parlé de vous… oh mais j'en oublierais presque de me présenter. Je suis Emrys Mallory, Comte de Moray et votre humble serviteur. Déclara-t-il en lui adressant un sourire désarmant.

Et pour être désarmée, la jeune femme l'était complètement. Les paroles qu'il venait de prononcer, avec ce ton à la fois doux et envoûtant avaient sur elle l'effet d'un baume apaisant. La seule ombre au tableau était ce nom… « Weasley » qu'elle aurait mieux souhaité ne pas porter.

- Le professeur Flitwick vous a vraiment parlé de moi ? Ne put-elle s'empêcher de lui demander, rougissant comme une adolescente.

- Bien sûr. Il ne tarit pas d'éloges à votre sujet. D'après lui, malgré votre jeune âge, vous êtes une sorcière très instruite et une remarquable pédagogue. Il pense que vous pourriez même bientôt être nommée à la tête de la maison Gryffondor, comme le fut celle qui vous a précédé à ce poste, le professeur McGonagall.

Hermione eut du mal à se retenir de rougir jusqu'aux oreilles tandis qu'elle écoutait ses compliments. Perdue dans ses rêveries et les fantasmes qui revenaient hanter ses pensées, elle ne s'aperçut pas de la lueur fugace qui passa dans ses yeux bleus, une lueur de dégoût et de haine, qui se dissipa bien vite derrière le masque parfait du Comte de Moray.

- Je sais que je suis curieuse mais… puis-je vous demander la raison de votre présence ici, M. le Comte ? L'interrogea-t-elle d'une voix timide.

- La curiosité n'est pas répréhensible mais nous devrions toujours l'exercer avec prudence. Répondit-il, un sourire flottant sur les lèvres.

Là encore, il ne manqua pas de la faire rougir et prit toutefois le temps de savourer l'ironie de cet instant. Ces mots n'étaient pas les siens mais ceux prononcés par Albus Dumbledore lorsqu'il avait surpris Harry dans sa Pensine… Ayant eu le temps de repasser ses mauvais souvenirs des centaines de fois dans sa tête, il avait fini par comprendre que le fait même d'avoir pu accéder à la Pensine à ce moment précis avait été calculé par le vieillard…

Ce dernier avait toujours cette agaçante faculté de pouvoir le manipuler à sa guise en arrangeant les choses pour que ce soit _Harry_ qui se sente coupable, qui se sente responsable ce qui était arrivé. C'était le cas pour le Miroir de Riséd en première année, son escapade avec Ron et Hermione pour sauver la pierre philosophale, la découverte de la Chambre des Secrets, le sauvetage de Sirius… et même sa mort. Tout ce temps passé dans une cellule profondément enfouie sous terre lui avait permis d'emboîter toutes les pièces du puzzle, pour finir par comprendre à quel point Albus Dumbledore avait joué avec sa vie…

… mais le directeur était mort et ses derniers sous-fifres ne tarderaient pas à être déchus de leur pouvoir, de leur richesse et plus important encore, de leur petite vie confortable, bâtie sur son sang, sa sueur et ses larmes.

Néanmoins, il était encore trop tôt pour cela. La roue tournait lentement mais son attente touchait presque à sa fin… son rendez-vous avec Flitwick en constituait d'ailleurs l'une des inéluctables étapes.

- Pour tout vous dire, le professeur et moi maintenons une correspondance soutenue depuis notre rencontre à Lyon. Il a réveillé en moi l'intérêt que je portais étant enfant à l'histoire et la légende du Royaume de Bretagne.

- Du Royaume de… vous voulez dire le Royaume-_Sorcier_ de Bretagne ? Celui du Roi Arthur ? L'interrogea-t-elle, la flamme de la curiosité s'étant rallumée dans ses yeux, surmontant la timidité qu'elle ressentait à son contact.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire intérieurement. Hermione Weasley, née Granger, était une femme intelligente, d'ordinaire méticuleuse et assez méfiante. Néanmoins, elle avait une qualité qui s'avérait aussi être sa plus grande faille…

Sa soif de connaissance.

A l'époque où il n'était que l'adolescent se raccrochant désespérément à ses amis et se consumant dans les flammes de sa culpabilité, il n'était pas en mesure de retourner cette arme à double-tranchant contre elle. Après tout, pourquoi Harry Potter, le Gryffondor, le garçon au grand cœur, _« l'idiot qui_ _portait fièrement son cœur en bandoulière_ » comme disait Snape, aurait-il voulu contredire sa meilleure amie ?

Heureusement, ce garçon était enterré depuis longtemps… et il possédait un contrôle presque total sur ses émotions désormais, comme le prouvait la comédie qu'il jouait depuis son retour sur la scène publique. Flitwick, Olivier Dubois, Hermione… Rogue lui-même ne l'avait pas reconnu ! Et pour cause, il n'était plus la même personne… il ne serait d'ailleurs plus jamais le même.

Et pendant qu'il songeait à son ancienne vie, Hermione lui récitait presque mot pour mot ce qu'elle avait lu sur le Royaume de Bretagne dans différents ouvrages, aussi bien sorciers que moldus, avec une exactitude presque encyclopédique. Lorsqu'elle s'embarqua sur les erreurs présentes dans l'_Historia regum Britanniae_, il songea sérieusement à la liquider sur place et passait déjà en revue les différents moyens à sa disposition pour maquiller ce meurtre en un « tragique accident ».

Il ne fut néanmoins pas obligé d'en arriver à cette extrémité car le petit professeur se mit à courir vers eux, un grand sourire aux lèvres avant de se fondre en excuses devant le Comte. Ce dernier lui répondit bien sûr que ce n'était rien et qu'il se trouvait en si _charmante compagnie_ qu'il n'avait pas vu le temps passer…

L'enseignante rougit de plus belle avant de prendre congé, non sans adresser un sourire timide à Lord Mallory. Ce dernier lui répondit par un de ces sourires envoûtants dont il avait le secret avant de retourner sa complète attention vers le Directeur des Serdaigle.

- Votre dernière lettre s'est avérée pour le moins… intrigante, professeur. Avez-vous réellement trouvé une lignée descendant directement d'Uther ? L'interrogea le jeune homme avec une sincérité parfaitement feinte.

- Oh oui, mon cher Comte ! Cela n'a pas été une mince affaire mais grâce à l'aide d'Augusta, j'y suis parvenu. Néanmoins, cette découverte va peut-être causer de lourdes retombées… Déclara Flitwick en refermant la porte derrière lui avant d'activer les charmes de silence et d'impassibilité présents dans la pièce.

- Que voulez-vous dire, Filius ? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix porteuse d'inquiétude.

Le professeur lui fit signe de prendre place sur une chaise tandis que lui-même se hissait dans son fauteuil. A présent assis à son bureau et sous le couvert de plusieurs couches de sortilèges de protection, le petit sorcier se sentit assez à l'aise pour lui révéler ce qui le tourmentait.

- Vous comprenez bien qu'être descendant d'Uther signifie également être descendant de la lignée des rois…

- Bien entendu mais c'était il y a quinze siècles. Nous sommes aujourd'hui gouvernés par un Ministère, qui se trouve lui-même sous le contrôle du Royaume-Uni, c'est-à-dire de la Reine moldue.

- Ce n'est que partiellement exact… voyez-vous, le Royaume-Sorcier de Bretagne n'a jamais vraiment été « dissout ». Son contrôle a d'abord été transmis au Conseil des Sorciers, qui en a assuré la régence… puis au Ministère.

- Il n'en reste pas moins qu'aujourd'hui, le Ministère est bien en place et… pardonnez-moi mon impertinence mais je ne pense pas qu'Arthur Weasley est prêt à céder sa place à la première personne venue se prétendant descendant d'Uther Pendragon. Rétorqua Emrys d'un ton à la fois sceptique et mêlé de tristesse.

Filius hocha gravement la tête, étant arrivé lui-même aux mêmes conclusions. Heureusement, le Ministre ignorait l'existence des Gardiens de Camelot, dont nombre de ses membres appartenaient au Magenmagot…

- Le problème n'est pas tant de soutenir l'héritier au trône que de lui faire accepter la lourde responsabilité qui incombe à sa tâche… S'exclama Flitwick d'une voix lasse.

- Je ne vous suis pas…

- Comprenez bien que l'ancien Conseil n'a pas complètement disparu. Il existe toujours des fidèles de la mémoire d'Uther et d'Arthur, qui souhaitent que cesse le cycle de corruption et de décadence qui gangrène le Ministère depuis des décennies… voire davantage.

- Vous essayez de me dire que le Magenmagot appuierait la nomination d'un nouveau roi ? L'interrogea Emrys d'une voix incertaine.

- Pas son intégralité… mais en tous les cas une majorité suffisamment forte pour obtenir un vote positif.

- D'accord mais comment prouver que le descendant en question est bien ce qu'il prétend ? Les arbres généalogiques ont pu être changés ou falsifiés à travers les siècles… c'est comme ça que les Malefoy sont devenus une famille de sang-purs « respectables » après tout. Commenta Lord Mallory non sans ironie.

A sa grande surprise, le visage de Filius s'éclaira d'un sourire, un sourire emprunt de sérénité, pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation.

- En effet mais nous détenons une preuve… une preuve pouvant démontrer qu'une personne est réellement descendante de la lignée d'Uther.

- De quoi s'agit-il ?

- L'épée des rois… Excalibur. Elle attend, plantée dans son rocher la venue de son porteur légitime…

- Vous voulez dire que… l'épée existe toujours ? Certains textes que j'avais lu disaient qu'elle avait été perdue dans un lac et emportée par des sirènes, d'autres que c'était la Fée Morgane elle-même qui l'aurait brisée…

- Morgane l'a effectivement brisée mais elle a été reforgée par un gobelin il y a de cela plus d'un millénaire… mon ancêtre, Elfric. Il nous suffit de la faire retirer du rocher par l'Héritier d'Uther et le Royaume de Bretagne renaîtra de ses cendres…

Filius attendait avec impatience de voir la réaction d'Emrys et contrairement à ce que pensaient certains membres des Gardiens de Camelot, le jeune homme ne laissa pas paraître d'excitation particulière. Au contraire, il semblait en grande réflexion tandis qu'il reprenait la parole d'une voix mesurée.

- Je comprends mieux la portée de cette information maintenant. Néanmoins, je vous recommande la plus grande prudence, Filius. Si l'Héritier en question s'avère être un mangemort ou une personne faible d'esprit, le couronner équivaut à mettre Voldemort au pouvoir… ou tout du moins ses serviteurs, si les rumeurs au sujet de son retour s'avéraient infondées.

Le professeur de Sortilèges avait lu l'article de la Gazette du Sorcier et était par conséquent au courant de la terrible attaque des mangemorts à Azkaban. C'était d'ailleurs cet événement qui lui avait fait quelque peu précipiter son entrevue avec Emrys mais… s'il avait eu quelque doute auparavant concernant le jeune homme, ceux-ci s'en étaient trouvés balayés par sa maturité et la sagesse dont il faisait preuve.

- Je sais que c'est une lourde décision à prendre et d'autant plus de responsabilités mais… cette personne a droit à mon entière confiance. Déclara le petit sorcier, ses yeux brillants de détermination.

- Je comprends… si vous lui faites confiance, je suppose que je peux m'y fier également. Je vous soutiendrai dans votre démarche, Filius mais… si cela ne vous dérange pas, puis-je m'enquérir de l'identité de ce mystérieux descendant ?

Comme il s'y attendait, le professeur déroula devant lui un très long rouleau de parchemin, partant d'Uther et continuant par la lignée de Morgana pour arriver jusqu'à celle… des Comtes de Moray. Une lignée dont Emrys était, aux dernières nouvelles, le dernier et unique descendant existant.

Affichant un masque de totale stupéfaction, Emrys aurait vraiment pu rire de cette situation. Le monde sorcier était sur le point de destituer Arthur Weasley de ses fonctions… et de le couronner lui, lui qu'ils avaient trahi sans le moindre remord, lui qui faisait partie des derniers gardiens de l'héritage de Morgane...

Le pouvoir absolu lui tendait les bras et de l'avis du Comte, il aurait été grossier de laisser passer une telle opportunité que l'on ne rencontrait probablement qu'une fois au cours de toute une vie...

... ou dans le cas présent, une fois tous les mille cinq cents ans.

* * *

Vêtu de la robe écarlate qui constituait son uniforme réglementaire, le jeune sorcier transplana dans la périphérie de Loutry Ste Chaspoule, bientôt suivi par six autres Aurors. Ils avaient bien sûr pris soin de transplaner à un peu plus de six cents mètres de leur cible, pour être certains de ne pas déclencher de possibles alarmes magiques.

Sa peau et ses cheveux sombres se fondant parfaitement dans la pénombre, il avançait en tête du groupe dont il avait la charge. Récemment promu au rang de capitaine, Dean Thomas avait conscience que les prochains mois s'avéreraient décisifs pour la déclaration ou non de ce que la Gazette du Sorcier appelait déjà la « troisième guerre » du monde sorcier.

Sorti de Poudlard avec sept ASPIC en poche, dont les cinq requis pour débuter une formation d'Auror, Dean avait été surpris d'être contacté par Kingsley Shacklebolt, devenu à l'époque Chef du bureau des Aurors. Shacklebolt lui avait parlé de son père biologique, qu'il avait bien connu du temps où ils étaient tous deux de simples Aurors lors de la première guerre et avait reconnu son nom sur la liste des aspirants Aurors.

Le jeune Thomas s'était ainsi rapproché de Kingsley, qu'il considérait aujourd'hui à la fois comme un mentor avisé mais aussi comme un père de substitution. Le vétéran lui avait beaucoup parlé de son père mais lui avait surtout beaucoup appris sur son métier. C'est ainsi que Dean avait rapidement pu s'imposer comme un leader naturel parmi ses coéquipiers et sa nomination à un grade supérieur ne lui avait attiré aucune animosité de la part de ceux-ci.

Aujourd'hui, Dean se trouvait à la périphérie du petit village parce qu'il avait reçu un tuyau de la part d'un de ses indics, selon lequel un petit groupe de mangemorts avait élu domicile dans les parages, dans l'optique d'attaquer le domicile du Ministre, non loin de là.

S'enfonçant dans la forêt, ils finirent par apercevoir la maison d'aspect délabrée qui s'y trouvait. Une lumière vacillante filtrait par l'une des fenêtres, et provenait probablement d'une cheminée. Levant sa main lentement, il indiqua silencieusement à ses coéquipiers de prendre position tout autour de la maison pour y installer des barrières.

Après tout, il aurait été dommage que leurs proies s'échappent par transplanage ou en utilisant un portoloin, n'est-ce pas ?

Une fois celles-ci en place, ils se divisèrent en trois groupes. L'un était dispersé autour de la maison pour prendre de court d'éventuels fuyards tandis que les deux autres prenaient chacun l'une des deux portes d'entrées de la bâtisse.

Baguette au poing, Dean ouvrit la porte à l'aide d'un alohomora à peine murmuré et pénétra prudemment à l'intérieur. Faisant signe à l'un de ses équipiers de monter à l'étage, il continua vers le salon avec l'autre, sentant son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer à l'approche d'une bataille.

A peine eut-il ouvert la porte donnant sur le salon que les sortilèges se mirent à pleuvoir.

- AVADA KEDAVRA !!

- ENDOLORIS !!

Dean se projeta sur le côté, évitant le rayon vert de quelques centimètres seulement. Roulant sur lui-même, il se rétablit avec un genou à terre avant de s'écrier, sa baguette pointée vers ses opposants :

- Stupefix !!!

Le sortilège de stupefixion percuta la première silhouette masquée de plein fouet mais Dean eut à peine le temps de se mettre à couvert derrière un fauteuil à moitié défoncé qu'un sortilège de découpe lui frôlait le bras…

Déchirant un morceau de sa robe, il l'utilisa pour bander son bras blessé et surtout pour arrêter le flot de sang qui s'en écoulait. La sueur perlant sur son front, il fut néanmoins heureux de constater que son coéquipier, Summerby, n'avait que quelques égratignures et continuait le combat.

Jetant un bref coup d'œil à ses adversaires pour évaluer la situation, il s'aperçut que seuls deux mangemorts étaient à terre, en laissant cinq debout… qui ne tardèrent pas à réanimer les deux autres.

Heureusement, le Ministre avait fait passer des lois au Magenmagot deux jours plus tôt, redonnant aux Aurors le droit d'utiliser les impardonnables et une partie des sortilèges de magie noire de niveau 3 face aux mangemorts. Ce n'étaient pas exactement les sortilèges préférés du jeune Thomas mais au vu de la situation, ils ne s'en sortiraient pas avec des expelliarmus…

Faisant un signe à Summerby, tous deux sortirent de leurs cachettes au même moment et pointèrent leurs baguettes sur leurs opposants avant de s'écrier en cœur :

- JACTO PALUS !!

Des dizaines de pieux se matérialisèrent depuis les extrémités de leurs deux baguettes avant de foncer avec une grande vélocité sur le groupe de mangemorts. Trois d'entre eux les reçurent en plein cœur tandis que trois autres furent grièvement blessés, les morceaux de bois les ayant atteints souvent aux bras ou aux jambes.

Le dernier mangemort debout choisit de fuir mais il n'en eut pas le temps car trois autres Aurors le prirent à revers avant de le stupefixer.

- Nos pertes, Stebbins ? Demanda Dean en s'avançant vers celui qui semblait être le leader du petit groupe.

- Aucune, capitaine. Kevin a une vilaine blessure à l'avant-bras et Lisa a une cheville foulée mais à part ça, tout le monde va bien.

- Bien, côté adverse ?

- Il y avait quatre mangemorts à l'étage, tous morts en tentant de résister… on n'a pas eu le choix, l'un d'eux était sur le point d'utiliser le Feudeymon.

- Je comprends… On a trois morts ici, trois blessés graves et celui que vous avez stupefixé. Les renforts sont-ils en route ?

- Oui, j'ai pris contact avec le QG. Ils nous demandent de démasquer les mangemorts en attendant leur arrivée et de sécuriser les survivants.

Voilà la tâche à laquelle Dean s'employa pendant les minutes qui suivirent. Sur les onze mangemorts trouvés ici, sept d'entre eux faisaient partie des évadés d'Azkaban : Avery, les Carrow, Jugson, MacNair, Rowle et Travers. Tous morts bien évidemment puisqu'ils avaient été ceux ayant opposé le plus de résistance.

Trois des quatre mangemorts stupéfixés étaient étonnement plus jeunes… jeunes au point d'avoir été élèves à Poudlard en même temps que lui. Pour preuve, il reconnut sans mal Harper, Baddock et Pritchard, de jeunes élèves de Serpentard du temps où il étudiait lui-même dans la prestigieuse école de Sorcellerie… trois avenirs gâchés en rejoignant la cause de Voldemort.

Néanmoins, la surprise vint de la part du dernier mangemort stupefixé. En effet, il s'agissait d'un garçon qu'il avait bien connu puisqu'ils avaient partagé le même dortoir pendant sept années…

Devant lui gisait Ronald Weasley, la Marque des Ténèbres nettement visible sur son avant-bras.

* * *

Percy Weasley avait longtemps erré sur le Chemin de Traverse avant de finalement passer la porte du Devil's Nest. C'était probablement le dernier endroit où il aurait pensé se retrouver en fin de journée mais il avait vraiment besoin d'être seul et surtout d'oublier. Oublier qu'il avait vu sa femme en compagnie d'un autre homme à la terrasse d'un café, oublier que Voldemort était de retour et avait _encore_ fait évader ses mangemorts, oublier que son père et par extension lui-même étaient probablement à deux doigts d'être destitués de leurs fonctions par le Magenmagot…

Voilà pourquoi il se trouvait dans un bar mal famé de l'Allée des Embrumes alors qu'il aurait dû se trouver chez lui en train de confronter Audrey ou encore au Terrier, à pleurer dans les bras de sa mère…

Son regard perdu dans le verre de Whisky Pur Feu posé devant lui, ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques secondes qu'il s'aperçut qu'il connaissait la personne assise à côté de lui.

Ses longs cheveux noirs et bouclés retombaient toujours dans son dos avec grâce et ses traits délicats étaient demeurés les mêmes qu'à l'époque où ils n'étaient que deux préfets patrouillant ensemble dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Néanmoins, ses yeux d'ambre paraissaient songeurs tandis qu'elle contemplait le verre d'alcool posé devant elle. Etait-il en train d'halluciner ? Ou bien était-elle bien présente à moins d'un mètre de lui, plongée dans une peine similaire à la sienne ?

- Penny ? Se hasarda-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

Elle tourna la tête dans sa direction et son visage laissa apparaître une profonde stupéfaction avant qu'un léger sourire, triste et presque… mélancolique ne fleurisse sur ses lèvres finement dessinées.

- Percy… c'est bien le dernier endroit où je m'attendais à te trouver. Remarqua-t-elle en essayant d'insuffler quelque humour à ses paroles… sans y succéder pour autant.

- C'est moi qui devrais te dire ça… qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix mal assurée.

- Oh… pas grand-chose. Mon patron m'a viré ce matin parce que je refusais ses avances, mon petit-ami m'a laissée tomber il y a trois jours parce que j'étais… « trop sérieuse » à son goût et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, mon bail va bientôt expirer…

Elle détourna à nouveau son regard de lui en terminant cette tirade non dénuée d'humour noir, avant de déguster une gorgée de Whisky. Percy prit sa main dans la sienne dans un réflexe, et lui adressa un bref sourire tandis que son interlocutrice laissait transparaître son incompréhension.

- Percy, tu es marié…

-… à une femme que j'ai vu en compagnie d'un autre homme aujourd'hui alors qu'elle m'avait dit qu'elle allait voir _une_ amie. Je vais probablement bientôt perdre mon emploi avec la réapparition de Voldemort et l'incompétence de mon père… Tu vois, tu n'es pas la seule à qui la chance ne sourit plus, Pénélope.

L'expression de la jeune femme s'adoucit tandis qu'elle posait son autre main sur la sienne. Leurs regards se croisèrent et le sous-secrétaire du Ministre ressentit d'anciens sentiments, qu'il croyait depuis longtemps disparus, renaître dans son cœur telle une flamme oubliée, ravivée par le chagrin et le besoin d'une personne à qui se confier, avec qui il pourrait partager sa peine et sa détresse…

- Sortons d'ici. Finit-elle par dire avant de l'entraîner dehors, sa main toujours fermement ancrée dans la sienne.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à transplaner au domicile de Pénélope, qui n'était autre qu'un petit appartement assez modeste mais décoré avec goût. Une fois arrivés, ils discutèrent pendant encore quelques minutes, chacun racontant à l'autre sa vie depuis qu'ils s'étaient quittés bons amis à la sortie de Poudlard…

Et puis ils parlèrent du bon vieux temps avant d'échanger un baiser, puis un autre et c'est au final à demi-dénudés qu'ils rejoignirent la chambre à coucher, pour ne pas la quitter jusqu'au lever du jour…

* * *

- A quoi penses-tu, Emrys ?

Celle qui venait de lui poser cette question était une jeune femme âgée d'une vingtaine d'années, ses longs cheveux blonds retombant sur ses épaules avec grâce. Vêtue d'une robe blanche aussi simple qu'élégante, elle dessinait le paysage qui s'étendait devant elle, assise sur un tabouret en plein milieu de la terrasse du manoir.

Le Comte était assis juste à côté d'elle, le regard perdu dans un livre de lois dont il avait mis près de trois heures pour en arriver à la moitié. Refermant l'ouvrage volumineux, il se retourna vers Selena avant de prendre la parole d'une voix douce.

- Pour être honnête, je pensais à l'avenir… je t'ai promis de t'offrir un monde plus sûr, plus juste aussi… et il me tarde de pouvoir tenir ma promesse.

Ce fut au tour de la jeune femme de se tourner vers lui et elle quitta son tabouret pour se blottir contre sa poitrine, assise sur ses genoux.

- Tu as déjà tant fait pour moi… en me libérant et en prenant soin de moi… tu es la personne que j'aime le plus au monde, Emrys.

Les yeux bleus du jeune Lord s'emplirent de tendresse tandis qu'il dégageait délicatement une mèche de cheveux de son front pour y déposer un baiser avant de finalement l'enserrer dans une douce étreinte.

- Ce n'est pas grave si le monde ne change pas mais je veux… je veux que tu me promettes que tu resteras toujours avec moi. Lui murmura-t-elle, sa voix brisée par l'émotion.

- Selena…

- PROMETS-LE !

La jeune femme s'était redressée et le fixait désormais de son regard émeraude, à la fois empli de larmes et de détermination. Pour toute réponse, il prit ses mains dans les siennes et posa son front contre le sien, ses yeux toujours plongés dans ceux de Selena.

- Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour rester à tes côtés… je te le promets.

- Merci… Souffla-t-elle avant de se blottir à nouveau contre son torse.

Elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir, bercée par les murmures réconfortants d'Emrys. Le regard du Comte se fixa sur le soleil déclinant à l'horizon, colorant le ciel d'une teinte rouge et or qui lui rappela Gryffondor… puis ses années à Poudlard… puis la trahison de ses amis. Harry Potter était mort et avait emporté dans la tombe toute l'affection qu'il avait jamais ressentie à l'égard des Weasley, d'Hermione et de tous les autres…

Lord Emrys Mallory avait trouvé d'autres personnes à aimer, des personnes auxquelles il pouvait accorder une confiance méritée, comme celle qui dormait du sommeil du juste, complètement vulnérable dans ses bras.

Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il en oubliait son passé et le « devoir » qu'il avait envers celui qu'il avait été.

Il fut néanmoins tiré de ses pensées par la petite voix aiguë qui résonna à côté de lui.

- Vous avez fait demandé Dobby, Monsieur Emrys ?

- Emrys, Dobby, juste Emrys. Le sermonna gentiment le sorcier, un sourire espiègle flottant sur ses lèvres. Et en effet, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Pourrais-tu délivrer cette lettre pour moi ?

Et tout en prononçant ces mots, il lui tendit une enveloppe cachetée que l'elfe de maison prit avec soin.

- Bien sûr, monsieur. A qui Dobby doit-il la porter ?

- A Neville Londubat. Tu peux néanmoins la remettre à Luna Lovegood ou Remus Lupin si tu n'es pas en mesure de le trouver. Ils sont tous disons… dans l'obligation de se cacher, ces temps-ci. Répondit Emrys d'un air attristé.

- C'est parce qu'ils ont soutenu l'innocence du grand Harry Potter. Ils lui sont restés fidèles plus que tout autre, Dobby le sait…

Emrys tourna son regard vers l'elfe et lut dans ses grands yeux verts la prière silencieuse qu'il lui adressait. Acquiesçant simplement de la tête, le sorcier reprit d'une voix lointaine :

- En effet et je ne l'ai pas oublié, Dobby. Ils auront leur place dans le nouveau monde… une place dorée même mais je ne me sens pas prêt à renouer avec eux. Je… ils ne comprendraient pas… ils ne _me_ comprendraient pas.

L'elfe se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête, l'air incertain puis disparut dans un « pop » sonore avec la lettre. Emrys passa sa main dans les cheveux de Selena qui dormait paisiblement, et pria silencieusement pour que Dobby ait raison… pour qu'il ait toujours une place dans leurs cœurs... même après ce qui lui était arrivé et qu'il était devenu.


	12. Famille Décomposée

Chapitre 11 : Famille décomposée

* * *

Ronald Weasley était un homme qui pensait avoir déjà tout vu. Après tout, il avait participé au sauvetage de la pierre philosophale, fait partie des rares personnes à avoir jamais pénétré dans la Chambre des Secrets et même participé à une bataille contre les Mangemorts au Département des Mystères… et tout cela avant même qu'il n'ait atteint sa majorité. Il ne se considérait donc pas comme n'importe qui.

Voilà pourquoi il ne se serait pas attendu à se réveiller dans une pièce sombre, menottes aux poignets et vêtu de robes noires qui avaient tout de celles d'un mangemort… Se pourrait-il qu'il ait été enlevé par les serviteurs de Vous-Savez-Qui ? Non, c'était impossible. Harry l'avait vaincu et les mangemorts survivants s'étaient dispersés. Sans chef, ils ne pouvaient rien faire…

Il n'eut toutefois pas à réfléchir longtemps car la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit bientôt, lui révélant deux silhouettes vêtues de la robe écarlate des Aurors. Sentant son cœur manquer de bondir hors de sa poitrine tandis qu'il espérait qu'ils soient venus pour le libérer, le jeune Weasley ne tarda pas à déchanter. En effet, les chasseurs de mages noirs l'observaient avec un dégoût à peine dissimulé et le traînèrent sans ménagement hors de la pièce.

- Debout Weasley ! C'est l'heure de l'interrogatoire ! S'exclama l'un d'eux.

- L'interrogatoire ? Quel interrogatoire ? Répéta le rouquin, ses yeux écarquillés par la stupeur et l'incompréhension.

Néanmoins, les deux sorciers ne se donnèrent pas la peine de lui répondre, se contentant de le traîner jusqu'à une salle un peu plus spacieuse que sa geôle, et dont les murs étaient d'une blancheur immaculée. Le seul mobilier visible de la pièce résidait dans une table de métal fermement fixée au sol, de même que les deux chaises qui se trouvaient de part et d'autre de celle-ci.

On le força à s'asseoir sur l'une d'entre elles avant que des menottes magiques ne se referment sur ses poignets, ses chevilles et en travers de son ventre. Il était presque complètement immobilisé et ce, dans une position qui lui semblait particulièrement inconfortable. Qu'avait-il pu faire pour avoir droit à un tel traitement ?

Cherchant dans sa mémoire quelque bribe de souvenir pouvant l'éclairer sur sa situation présente, Ronald se souvint de la soirée organisée par le Ministère, puis du scandale qu'avait fait éclater au grand jour ce Comte de malheur ! Tous les invités avaient vu que c'était lui qui avait volé le diadème de ses parents et non Malefoy… alors il s'était enfui.

Il se souvenait être passé chez lui pour prendre quelques affaires, les rares gallions qui se trouvaient encore à sa disposition, c'est-à-dire ceux du compte commun qu'il avait ouvert avec Hermione après leur mariage et ensuite… le trou noir.

La porte ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir mais contrairement à ce qu'il s'était imaginé, ce ne fut pas un Auror expérimenté qui fit son entrée mais… son père. Ou tout du moins ressemblait-il à son père car Ron ne l'avait jamais vu dans un état pareil.

Des cernes violacés étaient visibles sous ses yeux, à peine dissimulés par les lunettes qu'il portait. Son crâne dégarni luisait de sueur tandis que les rares mèches de cheveux encore présentes étaient passées d'un gris terne au blanc. Les rides de son visage paraissaient plus prononcées que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu et même ses vêtements étaient fripés, signe qu'il n'était probablement pas rentré au Terrier depuis plusieurs jours.

- P… papa, je suis content de te voir ! Dis-leur que je n'ai rien fait ! Je t'expliquerai tout pour le diadème mais…

- Silence. Siffla le patriarche des Weasley en lui adressant un regard dur.

Ronald se tut immédiatement, effrayé par la haine qui avait percé dans la voix de son père. Si sa mère lui avait souvent crié dessus, son père ne l'avait presque jamais fait. C'était un homme calme, posé et profondément enclin à pardonner alors… pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ?

- Tu peux tout m'expliquer, tu dis ? Reprit Arthur, ses yeux cachés derrière le reflet de ses verres.

- Oui ! J'ai eu quelques problèmes d'argent et…

- Des problèmes d'argent ? DES PROBLEMES D'ARGENT ?!! TU VEUX ME FAIRE CROIRE QUE TU AS OSE PRENDRE CETTE MARQUE INFAMANTE POUR DE L'ARGENT ?!!

Ron aurait probablement reculé sous l'effet de la peur s'il n'avait pas été fermement attaché sur sa chaise. Le visage du Ministre avait pris une teinte pourpre en raison de la rage qui emplissait désormais tout son être. Il tremblait de tous ses membres lorsqu'il se leva lentement et dégaina sa baguette d'un geste brusque.

Ronald crut que son père allait le soumettre au Doloris, voire le tuer… mais il n'en fit rien. A la place, il déchira un morceau de sa manche, révélant quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir sur son propre bras.

La Marque des Ténèbres.

Aussi nette que sur le bras de Rogue lorsqu'il l'avait montrée à Fudge le jour du retour de Voldemort… mais c'était impossible ! Il n'était pas un mangemort ! C'était un complot ! Une ruse de Malefoy pour le discréditer probablement !

- Non… NON ! Je ne suis pas un mangemort ! Papa, je t'en supplie, crois-moi, je…

- Te croire ? Ha…ha…ha… croire un fils qui a volé sa propre mère ? Croire un fils qui se drogue ?

Ron pâlit en entendant ces derniers mots. Ce n'était pas vrai, il ne se droguait pas ! La seule potion qu'il prenait régulièrement, c'était…

- Du Felix Felicis… et moi qui me demandais comment tu étais devenu si doué au Quidditch, il n'y a plus de mystère maintenant. J'imagine que tu en prends depuis ton entrée chez les Canons de Chudley… ou peut-être avant ? Et ta Marque, quand te l'es-tu faite apposée ?

-NON ! J'ai… j'ai bien pris de la potion de chance… mais je n'ai jamais pris la Marque ! C'est un coup monté, crois-moi ! Tu peux me tester au Veritaserum si tu veux !!

Alors qu'il pensait voir un semblant d'espoir se rallumer chez son père, ce dernier éclata de rire, d'un rire amer et dur, avant de reprendre au bout de quelques instants d'une voix sarcastique :

- Du Veritaserum… j'aurais du me douter que tu irais jusqu'à jouer cette carte-là mais… entre nous, penses-tu que je sois idiot au point d'en utiliser sur toi ? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix cynique.

Le jeune Weasley fut profondément décontenancé par la réaction de son père, se demandant ce qu'il avait pu dire de si « drôle ». Après tout, le Veritaserum était le moyen le plus sûr pour connaître la vérité de la bouche de quelqu'un, non ?

- Papa, je ne comprends pas…

- NE ME PRENDS PAS POUR UN IMBECILE, RONALD ! S'écria-t-il, une veine nettement visible sur son front.

Il fallut quelques secondes au Ministre pour se calmer, ainsi qu'une tasse de café qui apparût devant lui sur la table, probablement préparée par un employé ou un elfe de maison.

- Même si tu devais probablement le savoir en commençant à prendre des doses aussi massives, l'usage immodéré de Felix Felicis a des effets secondaires sur l'organisme d'un sorcier. Parmi eux, on distingue une immunité au Veritaserum mais pire encore, à l'occlumencie. Ton esprit doit être tellement embrouillé que même le meilleur occlumens ne pourrait pas y naviguer… quelle coïncidence n'est-ce pas ? Cela ne nous laisse plus que ta parole à laquelle nous fier… une parole qui ne vaut plus rien.

Chacune des révélations de son père était perçue comme un coup de massue par le jeune Weasley. Il était au courant que l'usage prolongé de la potion de chance avait quelques effets secondaires mais jusque là, il n'en avait quasiment ressenti aucun ! Comment aurait-il pu savoir que cela créerait tant de problèmes ? Ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'il avait été un élève médiocre en Potions pourtant !

Arthur Weasley laissa échapper un soupir. Sa rage commençait lentement à le quitter et bientôt, il ne serait plus qu'un homme brisé, brisé non seulement par le poids de sa charge mais aussi par ce qu'il percevait comme la plus infâme des trahisons. Son fils, son propre fils… était un mangemort. Pendant quelques instants, il ne put s'empêcher de penser au vieux Barty Croupton. Si dur, si amer… comme il le comprenait maintenant.

- Tu auras droit à un procès équitable mais ne t'attends pas à la moindre clémence de la part de tes frères ou de moi-même. Ce que tu as fait est inqualifiable... inexcusable… et surtout, indigne d'un Weasley. En tant que Chef de famille, moi, Arthur Weasley, te renie de notre famille, à tout jamais… S'exclama Arthur d'une voix hachée, dans laquelle on percevait sa fatigue et son désarroi.

Ronald fut tellement abasourdi par les derniers propos de son père qu'il en demeura interdit pendant plusieurs secondes, des secondes dont le Ministre profita pour quitter la pièce, laissant derrière lui un jeune homme qui ressassait encore et toujours la même question : Qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour mériter cela ?

* * *

Dire que Ginny Weasley était excitée aurait relevé de l'euphémisme. La jeune journaliste bouillait littéralement d'impatience à l'idée de l'interview qu'elle allait bientôt faire, en compagnie de l'homme le plus mystérieux, le plus riche et sans doute le plus aimé de ses lectrices.

La reporter avait eu la surprise de voir le carrosse du Comte l'attendre juste devant les locaux de la Gazette du Sorcier et ce fut non sans une certaine fierté qu'elle monta à l'intérieur, avant de décoller quelques instants plus tard. Au début, elle avait essayé de se repérer pour connaître la position approximative du château mais puisqu'ils volaient au dessus des nuages, cela lui était devenu impossible.

Elle reporta donc son attention sur ses parchemins et notamment la très longue liste de questions qu'elle avait passé ces trois derniers jours – et nuits – à rédiger, depuis qu'elle avait reçu une réponse positive du Comte de Moray pour l'interview, ainsi qu'une invitation à la réaliser au sein même de son luxueux château.

Au bout d'environ une heure, elle sentit le carrosse perdre un peu d'altitude et écarta rapidement le rideau… et ce qu'elle vit la stupéfia.

La propriété, si l'on pouvait appeler cela une propriété, était immense, ou plus exactement _gigantesque_. Les jardins s'étendaient sur plusieurs centaines d'hectares et comprenaient aussi un sous-bois, un terrain de Quidditch presque aussi grand que celui qui avait accueilli la finale de la Coupe du Monde en 1994, mais aussi des parcs où pâturaient tranquillement différentes espèces de créatures magiques, parmi lesquelles elle identifia des Sombrals, des Licornes et même des hippogriffes.

Néanmoins, tout cela n'était que peu de chose en comparaison du « château».

Le terme « citadelle » aurait sans doute été plus approprié pour désigner le bâtiment aux dimensions assez impressionnantes. Plusieurs tours semblaient visibles à ses extrémités, mais elle ne put en voir davantage car le carrosse ne tarda pas à se poser dans la cour faisant face à l'entrée principale.

L'entrée en question n'était autre qu'une porte à double battant de près de trois mètres de hauteur, qui s'ouvrit silencieusement lorsqu'elle descendit de la calèche, aidée par un homme de grande taille, dont le visage carré était encadré par ses courts cheveux châtains. Plutôt musclé, Darren McGregor était l'un des intendants du Comte et probablement l'un des hommes les plus proches de lui.

La preuve en était que McGregor avait été là lors de la première apparition publique de Lord Mallory, au Ministère de la Magie. Enfin, sa première apparition publique en Angleterre en tout cas.

- Bienvenue au Château des Mallory, miss Weasley.

Cette voix calme et veloutée appartenait à l'homme qui se tenait dans l'entrebâillement de la grande porte. Ses cheveux noirs virevoltant légèrement au gré du vent, il était vêtu d'une longue cape de sorcier bleu nuit et posait sur elle son regard bleuté, la désarmant avant même qu'elle n'ait plus prononcer le moindre mot.

Elle ne savait pas si cet homme était l'incarnation d'un ange ou d'un démon, mais foi de Weasley, elle ferait tout pour le découvrir… jusque dans les moindres détails.

* * *

Kingsley Shacklebolt était considéré par beaucoup comme un ex-Auror émérite, un leader né ou encore comme un homme simple, étant parvenu à son poste actuel par la seule force de ses convictions.

Il y avait bien sûr une part de vérité dans ces opinions peut-être un peu trop… simplistes. Kingsley avait été un Auror exemplaire, puis un capitaine plus que compétant et il n'envisageait jamais les choses sous un angle trop complexe. C'était un homme d'action, qui faisait son travail vite, bien et sans bavure.

Voilà pourquoi il se sentait particulièrement satisfait de la tournure que prenaient les événements entourant la disgrâce de Ronald Weasley. Le plus jeune fils d'Arthur s'était avéré être un mangemort, si l'on en croyait non seulement la marque infâme qu'il portait sur son avant-bras mais aussi l'endroit où s'était faite sa capture, à savoir dans un repère de mangemorts.

Ses pensées dérivèrent quelques instants sur le jeune Dean Thomas. Etant un ami de longue date de son père, Kingsley avait naturellement pris le garçon sous son aile et sans la moindre arrière-pensée. En effet, le père de Dean lui avait sauvé la vie à plus d'une occasion et sans jamais rien demander en retour. C'était un homme honnête, droit et possédant un profond sens de la justice que Shacklebolt partageait.

Et plus le temps passait, plus Kingsley avait retrouvé ces mêmes qualités chez le jeune homme. Le Chef du Département de la Justice Magique avait conscience que Dean le considérait comme un mentor, voire peut-être comme le père qu'il n'avait jamais eu… et qu'il lui accordait en conséquence une grande confiance, peut-être un peu trop grande d'ailleurs.

Néanmoins, l'ancien Auror était heureux d'avoir trouvé dans le jeune homme le fils qu'il n'avait jamais pu avoir et nourrissait de grands projets pour lui. Grâce aux exploits qu'il venait d'accomplir, il recevrait sûrement l'Ordre de Merlin, première classe ainsi qu'une prime substantielle. Comme il venait tout juste de passer Capitaine, Kingsley ne pouvait pas tout de suite le nommer à un grade supérieure mais d'ici quelques mois, un an tout au plus, il le mettrait probablement à la tête des Aurors…

… et quelques années encore après cela, il y avait de grandes chances pour que le jeune homme lui succède au Département de la Justice Magique. Après tout, lorsqu'il serait Ministre, il aurait besoin de gens compétents autour de lui mais aussi et surtout de personnes de confiance, dont Dean faisait effectivement partie.

Toutefois, les choses n'en étaient pas encore là et il lui fallait se pencher sur le présent, ainsi que sur le futur proche, le futur _très_ proche si les choses se déroulaient comme il le souhaitait.

En effet, la côte de popularité du Ministre de la Magie n'avait cessé de chuter, d'abord avec le scandale au bal puis avec l'impitoyable assaut mené par les mangemorts à Azkaban. Puisqu'il avait su donner des résultats, justement avec la capture de nombreux mangemorts par ses Aurors, Kingsley était ressorti de toute cette affaire relativement indemne, surtout grâce aux relations tendues qui régnaient entre lui et Weasley et que même la presse avait remarquées.

Il allait sans dire que l'annonce selon laquelle l'un des propres fils du Ministre avait été arrêté avec un groupe de mangemorts et portait sur son bras la Marque des Ténèbres allait porter le coup de grâce à sa situation déjà bien précaire. L'un des exemples les plus notables en la matière était bien sûr le défunt Barty Croupton, dont l'horrible découverte sur la véritable allégeance de son fils avait mis un terme à sa carrière politique.

Cependant, là où Croupton Sr avait seulement été rétrogradé et perdu tout espoir de prendre place dans le fauteuil du Ministre, Arthur Weasley ne s'en sortirait probablement pas à si bon compte. Avec les rumeurs qui circulaient déjà à son sujet et la manière dont il avait imprudemment étouffé l'affaire du diadème, les chances étaient grandes pour que la population pense que le Ministre était au courant de l'appartenance de son fils aux mangemorts et plus grave encore, ils pourraient être persuadés que Weasley avait sciemment couvert les agissements de son fils…

Oui, à ce rythme là, le Magenmagot le pousserait à leur donner sa démission avant la fin de la semaine. Et bien sûr, il se présenterait comme l'homme de la situation, celui qui pouvait rétablir la paix et l'ordre dans le pays. Après tout, il était un ex-Auror aux états de service irréprochables ainsi qu'un héros de la seconde guerre contre Voldemort. En somme, il était le candidat idéal.

- Bonjour Kingsley, vous avez l'air… joyeux. Auriez-vous appris une bonne nouvelle ?

Cette voix, en apparence si calme et si légère, abritait également une note plus grave, plus… tranchante, qui suffit à sortir Shacklebolt de ses rêveries. Levant la tête, il posa les yeux sur l'homme qui se trouvait à l'entrée de son bureau.

Face à lui se trouvait un homme dont les longs cheveux roux étaient coiffés en catogan, seul détail de sa physionomie qui n'avait pas changé chez Bill Weasley par rapport à son adolescence. En effet, Kingsley revoyait encore le garçon aux vêtements moldus, qui portait de hautes bottes en cuir de dragon et un crochet de serpent en guise de boucle d'oreille.

A sa place se trouvait désormais un homme vêtu d'un complet noir et dont seul le sourire amusé dénotait avec son allure sérieuse… sauf qu'en cet instant, son sourire paraissait crispé, presque autant que son poing fermement serré. L'ancien briseur de sorts de Gringotts était déjà réputé pour être un bon duelliste du temps où ils appartenaient tous deux à l'Ordre du Phénix et Kingsley ne doutait pas qu'il devait s'être amélioré depuis le temps… et c'était exactement pourquoi il voulait éviter un affrontement physique avec le jeune homme.

Après tout, même s'il avait le dessus, les retombées médiatiques terniraient quelque peu son image et mieux valait donc conserver l'apparence d'un homme sachant désamorcer ce genre de situations avec tact et diplomatie plutôt qu'à l'aide de sa baguette magique.

- L'arrestation de tout un groupe de mangemorts est en effet une nouvelle plaisante après les horreurs d'Azkaban… mais viens donc t'asseoir et dis-moi ce qui t'amène ici, Bill. Répondit Kingsley d'une voix sereine.

William Arthur « Bill » Weasley, fils aîné du Ministre de la Magie, occupait aujourd'hui le poste de Directeur de l'OICM, l'Organisation Internationale du Commerce Magique. Ce bureau n'était autre qu'une des trois grandes branches du Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale, dont le jeune Weasley aurait probablement pris la tête d'ici quelques années si on lui en avait donné le temps.

Néanmoins, au vu de la manière dont l'honneur de sa famille était souillé par les méfaits de Ron, Bill pourrait au mieux conserver peut-être son poste actuel ou tout aussi bien être renvoyé sur le champ. Shacklebolt savait que s'il était élu, l'une de ses principales actions serait de les mettre hors course lui et son ennuyeux frère cadet, Percy. Le sous-secrétaire du Ministre était certes un modèle de rigueur et particulièrement fidèle aux règlements mais… cela lui ôtait la flexibilité essentielle à tout bon politicien.

- Je suis venu vous demander de l'aide, Kinsley… pour prouver l'innocence de Ron.

Les paroles de Bill le ramenèrent à la réalité mais il mit encore quelques secondes à réaliser ce que le jeune Weasley lui demandait. Inutile de préciser à quel point il fut difficile pour le chef de département de conserver un masque de neutralité pour dissimuler son incrédulité. Il venait lui demander de l'aide pour innocenter son frère ? A _lui_ ?

- William… je ne suis pas avocat. Mon rôle est de rendre justice et dans le cas de ton frère… les preuves sont accablantes. S'exclama Shacklebolt avec sérieux.

- Accablantes ?! Je veux bien que Ron ait eu des problèmes d'argent mais de là à prendre la Marque ? Mon frère n'est certainement pas un mangemort ! Rétorqua Bill avec passion.

- Alors pourquoi se trouvait-il dans un repaire de mangemorts ? Pourquoi s'est-il enfui du bal ? Tu sais pourquoi, même si tu refuses de l'admettre ! Il savait qu'en suivant les Aurors aux postes, ceux-ci lui feraient une fouille de routine et apercevraient à coup sûr sa Marque !

La voix de Kingsley était cinglante, chacune de ses paroles entaillant davantage le cœur déjà meurtri de l'aîné des enfants Weasley. Bill ne voulait pas croire que son petit frère, qui avait d'ailleurs été le meilleur ami d'Harry Potter, ait pu rejoindre les rangs des serviteurs de Vous-Savez-Qui… c'était tout simplement inconcevable.

Se levant lentement de sa chaise, l'homme aux cheveux roux adressa un dernier regard à l'ex-Auror, empli de dégoût et de détermination avant de prendre la parole d'une voix étonnement grave et solennelle pour ce garçon d'ordinaire si détendu.

- Je prouverai son innocence, quoi qu'il en coûte… et je vous déconseille fortement de vous mettre en travers de mon chemin.

Sur ces derniers mots, Bill quitta le bureau en claquant la porte, laissant derrière lui un homme confus et songeant sérieusement à un moyen efficace de se débarrasser d'une telle menace...

* * *

D'ordinaire, Ginny était celle qui posait les questions et surtout celle qui ne laissait pas à ses interlocuteurs la moindre chance de lui refuser ce qu'elle désirait savoir. Néanmoins, le Comte de Moray n'était assurément pas n'importe qui…

Emrys Mallory était visiblement aussi doué qu'elle dans le maniement des mots, si ce n'est plus… car depuis son arrivée ici, il n'avait eu de cesse de contrecarrer ses tentatives pour l'interroger en lui montrant quelque chose de magnifique, de rare, ou de cher… et parfois même les trois à la fois.

Son château paraissait renfermer une quantité indénombrable de merveilles en tous genres, qu'il s'agisse d'œuvres d'arts, de reliques historiques ou d'objets insolites mais ayant tous comme point commun d'être dotés d'une valeur inestimable…

C'est ainsi qu'elle avait pris connaissance de la dette que Dumbledore avait à l'égard de sa famille et qui n'avait pu être repayée qu'avec la saisie d'objets ayant appartenu au défunt directeur puisque ce dernier avait légué sa fortune à Poudlard.

Voilà qui expliquait d'ailleurs la présence de la bibliothèque de l'éminent sorcier dans son château…

La jeune Weasley était sur le point de tenter une nouvelle fois d'interroger le Comte sur sa vie personnelle mais une interruption imprévue l'en empêcha, sous la forme de deux personnes qui venaient de faire irruption dans la vaste pièce.

Le premier était un homme âgé d'environ vingt-cinq ans. Ses longs cheveux blonds, brillant presque d'un éclat doré sous les rayons du soleil, étaient attachés dans son dos par un ruban de soie bleu. Vêtu d'un costume anthracite, il était plutôt fin et élancé… tout le contraire de la silhouette massive de Darren McGregor. De rares mèches blondes lui retombaient par endroits sur le front, ne parvenant toutefois pas à dissimuler ses yeux d'ambre, étincelants de malice. Ses lèvres arboraient toujours ce léger sourire amusé qui semblait ne jamais le quitter.

Cet homme n'était autre que Warren McKay, intendant du Comte de Moray au même titre que McGregor.

Bien qu'elle ait tenté de se renseigner à son sujet, comme elle l'avait fait pour toutes les autres personnes entourant Lord Mallory, elle n'avait trouvé que bien peu d'informations à son sujet. Cet homme était un fantôme, et avait dû prendre d'infinies précautions pour que son passé soit si bien enfoui…

La jeune femme reporta ensuite son attention sur le second homme, qui ne lui était pas inconnu.

Ayant probablement déjà dépassé les soixante-dix ans, le vieil homme était vêtu d'une longue robe de sorcier couleur prune, brodée du côté gauche d'un M savamment dessiné. Cet accoutrement si caractéristique le désignait comme l'un des membres du Magenmagot, l'assemblée législative et judiciaire de la population magique britannique.

Sa longue chevelure d'une blancheur immaculée était soigneusement coiffée en arrière, rendant complètement visible son visage ridé par le temps. Il portait une paire de lunettes à montures d'écailles, qui masquait par instants ses yeux sombres.

- Voici M. Archibald Weaver, membre du Magenmagot. Il m'a dit être porteur d'un message de l'Assemblée, j'ai donc jugé bon de ne pas le faire attendre. S'exclama Warren, d'une voix onctueuse.

- Tu as bien fait, Warren. Veuillez me pardonnez, miss Weasley mais il me semble devoir écourter quelque peu notre entretien. Déclara-t-il d'un ton navré avant de se retourner vers son intendant. Warren, installe-là dans le petit salon, je l'y rejoindrai après avoir parlé à M. Weaver.

McKay s'inclina respectueusement avant d'indiquer à la jeune femme la direction du petit salon, ne remarquant pas l'objet que la reporter déposa furtivement sur l'une des nombreuses tables présentes dans la pièce. Lorsque la porte se fut enfin refermée derrière eux, Archibald prit la parole d'une voix mesurée.

- J'imagine que vous vous doutez de la raison pour laquelle je suis venu vous voir, M. le Comte ?

Ce dernier claqua des doigts, faisant apparaître à côté d'eux deux confortables fauteuils, ainsi qu'un chariot pourvu de plusieurs bouteilles de divers alcools ainsi que deux verres en cristal. Puis il invita le vieil homme à s'asseoir avant de lui répondre d'une voix veloutée.

- Je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que cela a un rapport avec les révélations que m'a faites Filius… des nouvelles si troublantes qu'elles m'ont laissé songeur et… un peu dépassé par la nature de sa requête.

- Je comprends parfaitement que cette découverte puisse vous plonger dans une certaine confusion. Néanmoins… le temps nous manque, Lord Mallory. Ce pays ne résistera plus très longtemps à la corruption sans cesse croissante de son gouvernement, et encore moins aux assauts répétés des mangemorts. Expliqua le vieux sorcier en se servant un verre de Whisky Pur Feu.

- Je peine tout de même à voir en quoi je pourrais y changer quelque chose. Est-ce que le Ministre de la Magie n'est pas censé protéger et servir le peuple ? L'interrogea Emrys, son regard tourné vers la fenêtre à sa droite.

- Milord… j'ai vu se succéder bien des Ministres depuis que j'ai hérité de la place de mon père au Magenmagot. Bagnold, Fudge, Scrimgeour, Weasley… et je sais que Shacklebolt complote pour prendre la place de ce dernier depuis un moment déjà. Mais en quoi sera-t-il plus compétant que son prédécesseur ? Ou même que Scrimgeour, qui avait été Auror lui-même ? Non, M. le Comte, nous avons depuis longtemps atteint les limites de ce système… il nous faut absolument retourner à nos origines…

Le vieil homme se leva de son siège et fit quelques pas vers Emrys avant de se mettre à genoux, inclinant même la tête, dans une prosternation totale.

- Lord Mallory, au nom de notre assemblée et du peuple sorcier de Grande-Bretagne, je vous conjure de m'accompagner au Ministère et d'embrasser votre destinée… vous êtes notre seul espoir.

Le jeune homme sembla considérer un moment sa requête puis posa une main sur l'épaule du vieillard, qui redressa progressivement la tête. Son regard croisa alors celui azuré d'Emrys, empli d'une détermination nouvelle ainsi que de ce qui lui apparaissait comme une infinie miséricorde.

- J'accepte votre requête, M. Weaver. Laissez-moi juste le temps de raccompagner mlle Weasley jusqu'au carrosse et nous nous rendrons ensuite au Ministère.

Il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire la joie et la reconnaissance qui brillaient dans les yeux du vieil homme, qui se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête. Lorsqu'Emrys se leva et se dirigea vers la porte du petit salon, ses yeux se posèrent brièvement sur le petit objet en forme d'oreille dissimulé derrière un vase ming et suivi du regard le fil presque invisible qui courait sur le sol jusque sous la porte qui lui faisait face.

Un sourire fugace flotta sur ses lèvres mais son visage avait déjà repris une expression plaisante et aimable lorsqu'il pénétra dans le petit salon, faisant face à une Ginny Weasley qui peinait à dissimuler son étonnement vis-à-vis de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Sans le savoir, la jeune journaliste allait bientôt jouer le rôle qu'il avait prévu pour elle…

* * *

Molly Weasley avait toujours plus ou moins envié le train de vie des riches familles de sang-pur, comme les Malefoy par exemple. Lorsque son mari avait été propulsé d'un poste assez modeste à celui de Ministre de la Magie, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser que c'était une bonne chose et qu'enfin, elle allait mener la vie de reine dont elle avait toujours rêvé.

Et dans les premiers temps, cela avait été le cas. Les journées de shopping qu'elle passait avec sa fille et où l'argent n'était plus un problème, les travaux d'agrandissement du Terrier qu'elle supervisait avec son mari et son fils Ron…

Mais une fois le Manoir achevé, quelle ironie de l'avoir vu se vider de la plupart de ses occupants. Les jumeaux étaient partis précipitamment après les lourdes menaces que leur père avait fait peser sur eux en raison du soutien qu'ils portaient envers Harry Potter. Ron avait quitté le nid pour s'installer avec Hermione peu après leurs fiançailles et même Ginny avait fini par s'en aller, préférant un appartement à Londres, plus proche des locaux de la Gazette et aussi plus propice aux nuits qu'elle passait avec son petit-ami…

Elle n'aurait pas dû avoir à se plaindre pourtant. Son fils Charlie menait une vie heureuse en Roumanie, au milieu des dragons qu'il aimait tant. Bill s'était trouvé une femme qui l'aimait et qui lui avait donné une petite-fille. Même Percy s'était marié et son ménage avec Audrey était heureux.

Fred et George avaient longtemps été la seule ombre à son magnifique portrait de famille… d'une part parce qu'ils avaient soutenu Harry plutôt que leur famille mais aussi parce qu'ils avaient choisi de vendre leurs farces et attrapes plutôt que de poursuivre leurs études…

Et puis, tout avait basculé. Le scandale au Bal du Ministère lui avait appris que Ron, son propre fils, lui avait volé le diadème hérité de sa grand-tante Murielle. Et maintenant, Bill venait de lui apprendre que son plus jeune fils était non seulement un voleur mais aussi qu'il portait la Marque des Ténèbres et se prenait une potion pour gagner ses matchs depuis plusieurs années…

Si cela n'avait pas suffi, elle avait reçu le rapport d'enquête du détective privé à qui elle avait payé une forte somme pour suivre son mari dans tous ses déplacements depuis quelques mois, ainsi que pour l'espionner lorsqu'il se trouvait seul…

Et c'est ainsi qu'elle était entrée en possession de ces clichés où Arthur apparaissait dans les bras d'une autre femme. Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait plus partagé la couche de son mari mais le fait de le voir avec cette… cette brune à forte poitrine qui n'était apparemment qu'une de ses employées.

D'un geste brusque, elle attrapa un couteau de cuisine et taillada les photos, et la table au passage, comme si elle croyait détruire cette femme et la réalité insupportable qui l'accompagnait en ravageant son image…

Tremblant de tous ses membres, la mère de famille finit par balayer les photos d'une main rageuse avant de quitter la table de cuisine où elle s'était assise. Montant les marches qui la mèneraient à l'étage supérieur, le souffle court, Molly se précipita jusque dans sa chambre et claqua la porte derrière elle.

S'asseyant sur son lit, elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et chercha à mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses idées, sans pour autant y parvenir.

Relevant la tête, son regard se posa sur le miroir qui lui faisait face et elle se figea un instant devant l'image qu'il lui renvoyait. Ce n'était pas elle qu'elle y voyait mais une femme flétrie, méconnaissable après la transformation que l'argent et la soif de pouvoir avaient opérée sur elle.

A ses rides s'ajoutaient aussi d'horribles cernes sous ses yeux, amères résultats des longues nuits privées de sommeil qu'elle accumulait depuis des mois. En effet, peu après l'annonce de la mort d'Harry, elle s'était mise à rêver de lui. Parfois, elle le revoyait adolescent, petit et maigre, et son visage gêné mais heureux lorsqu'il la voyait… et puis son expression se muait en celle du jeune homme perdu et trahi qui faisait face à une sentence dont il ne comprenait pas la raison.

Elle s'était souvent demandé s'ils avaient eu raison de le trahir pour ces obscures raisons politiques. Peut-être avait-il effectivement été trop puissant pour son propre bien mais Dumbledore n'avait-il pas été un puissant sorcier lui aussi ? Pourtant, personne ne l'avait incarcéré après la défaite de Grindelwald…

Sauf que Dumbledore était déjà un homme vieux et sage à l'époque alors qu'Harry… Harry était un jeune homme, si puissant, si riche aussi… il aurait facilement pu céder à la tentation de la magie noire après tout. Voilà ce qu'elle avait pensé pendant et après le procès, avant de peu à peu oublier le Survivant.

Mais maintenant, il s'insinuait dans ses rêves presque toutes les nuits, l'appelant à l'aide, lui demandant pourquoi elle l'avait abandonné alors qu'il avait fait ce qu'ils attendaient tous de lui…

Au final, ce garçon qui l'avait sûrement vu comme une mère de substitution s'était avéré plus noble et plus aimant que son propre fils du même âge, un fils qui l'avait volé mais aussi qui avait dû souvent tuer…

Si seulement elle pouvait changer le passé ou seulement échanger la vie de son fils contre celle du jeune Potter. Elle aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle regrettait… et qu'elle l'avait aimé comme un fils. Hélas, ce n'était pas possible.

C'est alors qu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait amené le couteau avec elle lorsqu'elle avait quitté la cuisine. Son regard se posa sur la lame et des pensées qui ne lui avaient jamais traversé l'esprit s'imposèrent à elle comme des évidences…

Et c'est en se remémorant ce doux regard émeraude, un sourire fleurissant sur ses lèvres, qu'elle porta le couteau vers son poignet.


	13. Destitution et Consécration

Chapitre 12 : Destitution et Consécration

* * *

Faisant désormais partie du cercle le plus élevé des Mangemorts, comme son père avant lui, Drago Malefoy s'était attendu à se voir confier des tâches impliquant un haut degré de responsabilité et de doigté de la part du Seigneur des Ténèbres…

… et il n'avait pas été déçu.

Son maître lui avait assigné une tâche qui aurait paru fastidieuse pour bien des gens mais qui ravissait le nouveau Lord Malefoy. Sa mission consistait à trouver le plus d'informations sensibles, c'est-à-dire juridiquement et financièrement exploitables, sur les Weasley, Arthur en particulier, ainsi que sur Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Drago avait tout de suite compris l'intérêt qu'une voire plusieurs enquêtes ouvertes à l'encontre du Ministre et de sa famille pourraient leur apporter mais il n'avait pas immédiatement réalisé l'utilité d'inclure Shacklebolt sur leur liste.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait alors patiemment expliqué que si les choses se répétaient comme par le passé, le Magenmagot souhaiterait probablement choisir leur nouveau ministre de la magie dans les rangs des anciens Aurors et des principaux dirigeants du Département de la Justice Magique.

Or, Shacklebolt, par son statut d'ancien chef du bureau des Aurors et de combattant actif dans la seconde guerre, et plus encore par la manière adroite dont il gérait le Département de la Justice Magique aujourd'hui, faisait un candidat plus que probable. D'autant plus que les ambitions de l'ancien Auror étaient connues de tous, ou tout du moins de tous ceux qui avaient été suffisamment attentifs pour les remarquer.

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que cette tâche lui avait été assignée et il avait découvert des choses assez intéressantes… notamment l'incarcération du plus jeune des fils Weasley, ancien Gryffondor de son année, Ronald Weasley. Drago avait toujours su que le rouquin était un idiot mais apprendre en plus qu'il était également un voleur et un drogué l'avaient surpris. Néanmoins, il avait eu davantage de mal à comprendre ce que la Marque des Ténèbres faisait sur son bras…

… jusqu'à ce que le mage noir ne lui révèle avoir intentionnellement arrangé la déchéance du jeune Weasley après sa fuite au Bal du Ministère, afin de faciliter la chute de son père.

Comme toujours, le jeune Malefoy devait s'incliner devant l'intelligence et la ruse du Maître, qui se montrait chaque fois à la hauteur de son illustre ancêtre, Salazar Serpentard.

En enquêtant sur les Weasley, l'ancien Serpentard avait découvert sans grande surprise que le coffre commun de Ronald et sa sang-de-bourbe de femme était complètement vide et que même leur appartement semblait avoir été hypothéqué. Le rouquin paraissait également avoir contracté un prêt à Gringotts, d'une valeur avoisinant les quinze mille gallions, même s'il semblait avoir contracté des dettes dans d'autres banques et même envers plusieurs préteurs sur gage…

Ah, et si cela ne suffisait pas, il paraissait également entretenir une liaison avec Lavande Brown, l'épouse d'un de ses anciens camarades Gryffondor, Seamus Finnigan.

Or, puisque le rouquin était actuellement inculpé de plusieurs crimes et n'aurait pas la possibilité de rembourser ces dettes, la responsabilité retomberait sur son épouse ainsi que sa famille. Que la vengeance était douce…

L'aîné des enfants Weasley, Bill, paraissait irréprochable. Il vivait avec une sorcière française, Fleur Delacour, qu'il avait épousée, ainsi qu'avec leur jeune fille, Victoire. En ce qui concernait Charlie Weasley, le fait qu'il vive en Roumanie limitait ses moyens d'actions pour obtenir des informations…

Les jumeaux, Fred et George, avaient coupé les ponts avec leur famille depuis plusieurs années, ou plus précisément depuis qu'ils avaient témoigné leur soutien au Survivant et affirmé publiquement qu'ils croyaient en son innocence. Bref, ayant été reniés par leur propre famille un peu plus tard, ils ne l'intéressaient pas…

Percy était en revanche plus intéressant. L'ambitieux sous-secrétaire du Ministre avait plusieurs fois abusé de son autorité pour tenter de s'approprier les biens du défunt Potter, en vain apparemment, mais les gobelins avaient toutefois envoyé plusieurs avis à l'Organisation Internationale du Commerce Magique…

… et sur un plan plus personnel, il paraissait tromper sa femme depuis récemment, ce qui ne ferait qu'accroître les rumeurs peu charitables sur les mœurs de la famille Weasley. Et bien sûr, le meilleur venait en dernier, puisque le Ministre lui-même avait une maîtresse…

Sur la suggestion de son Maître, Drago avait eu la délicatesse d'envoyer à cette chère Molly Weasley quelques photos particulièrement parlantes concernant l'infidélité de son mari. Il ne restait plus qu'à voir quels en seraient les résultats…

… et comme sur un signe du destin, son feu de cheminée se mit à brûler plus intensément jusqu'à ce que le visage de Mandy Brocklehurst n'y apparaisse. L'ancienne Serdaigle, ralliée aux mangemorts au terme de sa scolarité, était suivi une formation de médicomage et travaillait désormais à temps plein à Ste-Mangouste.

- J'ai appris quelque chose qui pourrait t'intéresser, Drago. S'exclama-t-elle, un sourire malicieux flottant sur ses lèvres.

- Je t'écoute, Mandy. Répondit simplement Malefoy en venant s'asseoir dans le fauteuil faisant face à la cheminée.

- Molly Weasley a fait une tentative de suicide. Elle est actuellement en soins intensifs, puisqu'elle a perdu beaucoup de sang.

- Excellent… les autres Weasley sont-ils présents ?

- Le Ministre est présent. C'est aussi le cas pour le sous-secrétaire et le Directeur de l'OICM, ainsi que leurs femmes respectives, et la fille de ce dernier. La journaliste serait en route en ce moment.

Le jeune Malefoy demeura pensif quelques instants, avant qu'un sourire ne fleurisse sur ses lèvres.

- Dis à Hopkins de convoquer autant de reporters et de photographes qu'il pourra à Ste-Mangouste. Il est grand temps de leur rappeler qu'ils ne peuvent pas brider si facilement la liberté de la presse.

- Je le ferai. Dois-je tenter d'intervenir dans les soins de la traître-à-son-sang, disons pour… donner un petit coup de pouce au destin ?

- Non. Le maître n'en a pas fini avec elle et je serais navré d'être moi-même privé du plaisir de la torturer lorsque nous aurons conquis ce pays…

Bientôt, il serait l'un des hommes les plus puissants du monde sorcier britannique, le bras droit du légendaire Lord Voldemort. Le nom des Malefoy retrouverait enfin sa juste valeur et son pouvoir serait plus grand que tout ce qu'il pouvait imaginer…

* * *

Pour la première fois depuis le bal du Ministère, la famille Weasley était réunie au grand complet… ou tout du moins, ce qu'il en restait. En effet, Ronald croupissait actuellement dans une des cellules du Ministère, enchaînant interrogatoire sur interrogatoire avant son procès qui aurait lieu quelques jours plus tard. Charlie était également absent, les points de transplanage internationaux ayant été bloqués en Roumanie en raison de la tempête qui menaçait de s'abattre sur le pays.

Les jumeaux Fred et George étaient également absents mais pour d'autres raisons… des raisons que personne n'avait envie d'évoquer aujourd'hui.

Ainsi, dans ce couloir de Ste Mangouste se trouvaient un Arthur Weasley au visage livide, qui s'appuyait à moitié sur ses deux fils, Bill et Percy, pour rester debout. L'aîné des enfants Weasley arborait une expression indéchiffrable tandis que ses yeux étaient rivés sur la porte de la salle d'opération, priant pour le salut de sa mère.

Percy paraissait perdu dans ses pensées, ne remarquant même pas le regard écœuré que son épouse posait sur lui. Le sous-secrétaire arborait une tenue débraillée qui ne lui était guère coutumière et un observateur attentif n'aurait eu aucun mal à remarquer les traces de rouge à lèvres présentes sur le col de sa chemise.

Fleur était assise non loin de sa belle-sœur, et la petite Victoire se trémoussait sur ses genoux, ne comprenant visiblement pas ce qui plongeait ses parents et le reste de sa famille dans une telle tristesse.

Le petit groupe fut bientôt rejoint par une Ginny échevelée, qui avait vraisemblablement couru pour les rejoindre. Elle ne tarda pas à se précipiter vers son père et ses frères pour en savoir davantage sur ce qui s'était passé.

- Qu'est… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? J'ai reçu un parchemin au journal me disant de venir de toutes urgences…

Arthur leva les yeux vers sa fille, tentant vraisemblablement de dire quelque chose mais alors qu'il allait prendre la parole, il laissa échapper à la place de profonds sanglots. Bill se décida donc à prendre le relai.

- C'est maman. Elle a… elle a essayé de se suicider.

La jeune femme laissa tomber son sac à main et serait sûrement tombée si Audrey ne l'avait pas retenue. Tandis qu'elle réalisait progressivement la gravité de la situation dans laquelle sa mère se trouvait, les révélations qu'elle venait d'apprendre sur le Comte passèrent immédiatement au second plan.

* * *

- Cette lettre est pour le moins… intrigante.

Tels furent les seuls mots par Severus Rogue tandis qu'il reposait la dite lettre sur la table. Autour de la table en question se trouvaient également Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, les jumeaux Weasley, Olivier Dubois et Luna Lovegood.

Le seul à se tenir debout n'était autre que Neville, adossé au mur se trouvant à quelques mètres d'eux, le regard perdu dans les flammes.

- Hm… au moins, il mentionne clairement qu'il veut rétablir l'innocence d'Harry et même si c'est seulement à titre posthume… c'est tout de même mieux que rien. S'exclama Tonks d'une voix hésitante.

- Peut-être mais a-t-il seulement le moyen de réaliser ses ambitions ? Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Arthur est toujours Ministre de la Magie et quand bien même il était démis de ses fonctions, Kingsley n'attend que l'occasion de pouvoir prendre sa place… Rétorqua Remus d'un ton sceptique.

- Je suis d'accord avec Remus… mais je pense également qu'Emrys Mallory n'est pas seulement l'image du richissime sang-pur friand de frivolités et d'attention. Si cela peut servir d'indication, ses barrières d'occlumencie sont d'un niveau que je n'avais jamais senti auparavant… Commenta le maître des potions.

Les jumeaux choisirent cet instant pour prendre la parole à leur tour.

- Sans compter que son miroir est une pure merveille… Commença Fred.

- Nous n'avons pas été en mesure de découvrir la nature de son enchantement… Poursuivit George.

-… qui n'a rien de commun avec un miroir à double sens traditionnel, même ceux de haute qualité…

-… ou bien avec une quelconque sorte de sortilège protéiforme, comme ceux dont Hermione s'était servie pour les faux gallions de l'A.D…

-… c'est comme si l'objet était non pas ensorcelé mais magique jusque dans sa nature. Terminèrent les jumeaux à l'unisson, en haussant les épaules en un geste de défaite.

Un silence pesant s'installa pendant près d'une minute, ne laissant entendre dans la pièce que le rythme incessant du balancier de la vieille pendule accrochée au mur. Il ne fut brisé que quelques instants plus tard, par la voix songeuse de Neville.

- C'est peut-être un enchanteur.

Tous se retournèrent vers lui, leurs visages affichant des expressions perplexes. Rogue fut le premier à l'interroger, voyant que les autres étaient indécis sur la nature de la remarque faite par le jeune homme.

- Qu'entends-tu par enchanteur, Neville ? Tout sorcier est capable d'ensorceler des objets…

- En effet, professeur. N'importe quel sorcier peut ensorceler des objets mais pas les _enchanter_. C'est une forme de magie très rare et requérant une puissance magique considérable… raison pour laquelle elle a été perdue depuis plus d'un millénaire et quasiment oubliée aujourd'hui.

- Comment se fait-il que tu la connaisses alors ? Renchérit Lupin, sincèrement curieux.

- Et bien… ma famille est très ancienne et nous gardons des récits de notre histoire remontant jusqu'à l'époque de Merlin et du roi Arthur. A ma connaissance, Merlin était d'ailleurs l'un des derniers Enchanteurs connus de l'histoire, aucun de ses disciples n'ayant jamais réussi à maîtriser cette discipline.

- Et pourquoi crois-tu que ce Mallory aurait réussi à maîtriser un art perdu depuis mille ans ? Demanda Rogue.

- Parce qu'il se trouve que sa lignée descend de la Reine Morgana, plus connue aujourd'hui sous le nom de Morgane Le Fey et qu'elle faisait partie, au même titre que Merlin, des Enchanteurs les plus réputés de son époque. C'est autant grâce à sa grande puissance magique qu'à ses connaissances qu'elle avait réussi à détruire Excalibur.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau dans la pièce, tandis que tous s'étaient replongés dans ce qu'ils faisaient avant l'arrivée de Severus : débattre si oui ou non ils devaient accepter l'invitation contenue dans la lettre.

- Est-on vraiment sûrs que ce n'est pas un piège ? Les interrogea Olivier.

- Je ne pense pas. Et puis… il y a quelque chose de différent chez lui.

Tous se tournèrent en direction de Luna, qui venait de prendre la parole pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient venus ici pour débattre de la lettre reçue par le jeune Londubat. Comme si elle ressentait la perplexité de ses amis, elle s'exclama de nouveau :

- Je pense comme Severus qu'il y a davantage en Emrys que nous ne le pensions au premier abord… et pas seulement en ce qui concerne ses pouvoirs. Je crois… je crois qu'Harry lui a peut-être légué autre chose que sa fortune.

Bien que personne ne le vit, ses yeux azurés brillaient d'une lueur d'espoir et de détermination tandis que les mots d'Emrys résonnaient une fois de plus dans son esprit avec cette voix douce et presque triste.

_Peut-être le reverrez-vous un jour, qui sait. D'autant plus que… tout homme s'enrichit quand abonde l'esprit._

C'étaient _ses_ mots et elle ne les avait prononcés qu'une seule fois. Par mesure de précaution, elle avait revu dans une Pensine le souvenir précis de cette discussion dans le Poudlard Express, alors qu'elle était sur le point de commencer sa quatrième année d'études à Poudlard… et il n'y avait que quatre personnes dans le compartiment, elle incluse.

Les autres n'étaient autres que Neville, Ginny et… Harry.

Ce n'était pas une réplique qu'on répétait à ses amis, ce qui l'assurait plus ou moins qu'aucune de ses trois personnes ne l'avait répétée. Neville lui avait même dit qu'il avait complètement oublié cette phrase et elle se doutait qu'il en allait de même pour Ginny. Ce qui ne laissait sur sa liste qu'un garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux d'un vert émeraude…

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à déterminer quelle était la nature exacte du lien reliant Harry James Potter à Lord Emrys Mallory.

* * *

Molly Weasley était allongée dans un lit d'hôpital, son visage arborant une teinte presque aussi pâle que celui d'un cadavre et on aurait sans doute pu la croire morte sans le régulier soulèvement de sa poitrine, signe qu'elle respirait encore.

Une perfusion était présente à son bras et reliée à l'autre extrémité à une potion de régénération sanguine fortement concentrée. C'était malheureusement le meilleur moyen de remédier à une perte de sang aussi significative, même si les médicomages craignaient des répercussions suite au manque d'irrigation de son cerveau.

_Molly._

La matriarche des Weasley était alors dans un sommeil à mi-chemin entre un rêve et un cauchemar. Elle revoyait des événements vieux de près de huit ans, et notamment le procès du jeune Harry. Son expression désespérée et déçue face à leur comportement la hanterait probablement pour le restant de ses jours, et c'était peut-être pour cela qu'elle avait voulu en finir… ou peut-être pour le déshonneur et la honte qui s'abattraient sur sa famille lorsque la liaison d'Arthur s'étalerait dans la Gazette du Sorcier…

_Molly, est-ce que tu m'entends ?_

Ce n'était qu'un murmure mais l'épouse du Ministre avait l'impression qu'on s'adressait véritablement à elle. D'autant plus que la voix lui était familière, une voix gentille et douce… et elle fit donc l'effort d'ouvrir les yeux, un effort qui se révéla plus difficile qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé.

Clignant plusieurs fois des paupières pour s'habituer à la clarté de la chambre, elle s'attendait à voir un médicomage ou peut-être un membre de sa famille… mais ce qu'elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à rencontrer ici, c'était un être décédé depuis des années.

Assis près du lit, se trouvait un adolescent d'environ seize ou peut-être dix-sept ans, portant l'uniforme d'un élève de Poudlard et le blason des Gryffondor sur son torse. Il avait des cheveux sombres et des yeux qui auraient été d'un vert étincelant… s'il n'avait pas été une silhouette translucide, d'un gris perle brillant par instants.

- Est-ce… est-ce que je suis morte ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- _Non, Molly mais tu n'es pas passée très loin._ Répondit le jeune homme en ajustant les lunettes rondes sur son nez.

C'était lui… si ressemblant avec ce petit garçon de onze ans, si mince, si frêle qu'elle avait rencontré pour la première fois sur le quai 9 3/4, un garçon qui leur permettait aujourd'hui de vivre en paix, un garçon qu'elle en était même venue à considérer comme l'un de ses propres fils… mais qu'elle avait trahi malgré tout.

Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes tandis qu'elle cherchait à tendre sa main vers lui, pour se rendre compte que ses poignets étaient attachés au lit.

- Oh Harry, je suis tellement désolée…

- _Je sais, Molly. _Se contenta-t-il de répondre, la couvrant de ce regard doux et si triste, qui brisait son cœur un peu plus à chaque instant.

- S'il te plaît… dis-moi… dis-moi comment je pourrais me racheter… j'ai tellement honte…

- Je l'ignore, Molly… enfin, il y a peut-être quelque chose mais je ne pense pas que tu sois en mesure de le faire. Répondit-il d'un air songeur, hésitant peut-être.

- Tout… tout ce que tu voudras. Rétorqua-t-elle, tentant tant bien que mal de sourire alors que les larmes s'écoulaient toujours le long de ses joues.

Il se pencha alors vers elle et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Les yeux de la mère de Ron s'écarquillèrent, sa lèvre inférieure se mettant à trembler dans un mouvement compulsif et ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques secondes, le visage défait, qu'elle acquiesça simplement de la tête.

- Je le ferai… pour toi, Harry, je le ferai…

_- Merci, Molly._

Il approcha à nouveau son visage du sien et déposa un baiser sur sa joue qu'elle ne sentit pas, avant de s'évaporer. La mère de famille ferma à nouveau les yeux, tout en continuant de sangloter contre sa propre stupidité…

* * *

- Le Magenmagot est prêt à vous recevoir, milord.

Emrys ouvrit les yeux et adressa un hochement de tête poli à Archibald Weaver. Cela faisait près d'une demi-heure qu'il était assis dans un confortable fauteuil, au milieu de ce qui ressemblait à une vaste salle d'attente. En temps normal, cette pièce aurait accueilli beaucoup plus de monde mais la vénérable assemblée avait ajourné le reste des réunions et procès prévus pour cet après-midi…

… et ce dans le seul but de lui parler.

Si cela ne prouvait pas à quel point les vieillards avaient hâte de s'entretenir avec lui du coup d'état qu'ils s'apprêtaient à mettre en place, il ne savait pas ce qui le ferait.

Tandis qu'il suivait Weaver, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de s'amuser de l'ironie de la situation. Des années auparavant, ces gens l'avaient condamné à mourir dans la pire prison qui soit, pour la simple raison d'avoir sauvé le monde sorcier… et aujourd'hui, ils allaient lui octroyer un pouvoir quasi-illimité pour réitérer le même exploit. Bien sûr, ils ignoraient que le Survivant et Lord Mallory n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne mais c'était tout de même un détail intéressant à constater.

Contrairement à la dernière fois qu'il avait pénétré dans la salle d'audience numéro 10, il n'y avait pas de public pour assister à cet entretien. Il n'oublierait jamais les regards que lui adressaient les Weasley et les autres traitres lors de son procès, et surtout les paroles d'Arthur Weasley, nouvellement élu Ministre de la Magie à l'époque…

Aujourd'hui, les vieillards arboraient des airs plus sombres, fatigués pour certains, clairement désespérés pour d'autres. Ils avaient expédié leur seul Sauveur en enfer et maintenant, ils souhaitaient s'en trouver un autre à manipuler à leur guise…

C'était pathétique.

Néanmoins, Emrys dissimula toutes ces émotions derrière la façade polie et impassible qu'il s'était construite, se contentant d'observer les hommes et femmes vêtus de robes prunes pour certains et noires pour d'autres, avant de s'asseoir sur le siège servant d'ordinaire à l'accusé. Néanmoins, la manière pour le moins… décontractée avec laquelle il y avait pris place démontrait qu'il ne se sentait aucunement intimidé en leur présence.

Archibald rejoignit rapidement ses pairs et un homme âgé ne tarda pas à prendre la parole d'une voix grave.

- Lord Mallory, savez-vous pourquoi nous avons requis votre présence ici ?

- Je sais pourquoi l'un des vôtres m'a _supplié_ de me rendre ici et j'ai donc conscience de ce que vous attendez de moi. La question est plutôt de savoir : qu'êtes-vous prêts à sacrifier en retour du service que je vous rends ?

La plupart des membres du Magenmagot parurent sincèrement surpris et certains même semblèrent choqués par les paroles qu'il venait de proférer. S'ils croyaient vraiment qu'il allait les laisser le manipuler à leur guise, ils allaient en avoir pour leur argent…

- Que voulez-vous dire, Comte de Moray ? Nous vous donnons déjà le trône de Bretagne ! Que désirez-vous de plus ?! S'exclama une sorcière d'un ton autoritaire.

Emrys songea qu'elle arborait une certaine ressemblance avec Mme Londubat, autant par son air décrépi que par son mauvais caractère mais il ne réagit pas à la pique et se contenta de lui adresser un sourire poli avant de prendre la parole d'une voix étrangement calme.

- Vous avez eu un Sauveur autrefois, adulé par la population magique. Bizarrement, une fois son devoir accompli, la première chose que vous vous êtes empressés de faire, c'est de l'envoyer croupir à Azkaban…

Il avait prononcé ces derniers mots d'une voix glacée qui fit d'ailleurs frissonner une grande partie des membres de l'assemblée. Faisant voltiger sa cape, le comte se leva de son siège et s'avança de plusieurs pas vers eux. Manifestant une partie de son aura magique, sa présence en était devenue presque oppressante tant la pièce paraissait emplie de magie. Ses yeux paraissaient même briller d'un éclat surnaturel alors qu'il reprenait la parole d'une voix tranchante.

- Je n'ai aucune intention d'être votre nouveau pion. Si je dois exécuter le sale boulot à votre place, j'entends obtenir par avance certaines… _garanties_. Des garanties me permettant d'éviter le sort funeste de mon illustre prédécesseur.

- Que… que désirez-vous, milord ? Lui demanda celui qui paraissait faire office de président, déglutissant avec difficulté.

- Lorsque je retirerai l'épée, je veux que vous, ainsi que l'intégralité des Aurors et des officiers de la police magique, me juriez fidélité et obéissance sur votre magie et votre vie. Ainsi, si l'idée vous venait de revenir sur notre accord, vous auriez autant à perdre que moi.

L'Assemblée parût délibérer pendant quelques instants sa proposition et les murmures parcoururent leurs rangs jusqu'à ce que le Président-Sorcier n'ordonne le silence. Parlant à voix basse à un jeune homme qui devait faire office de greffier, ce dernier fila aussitôt par une petite porte, et ne revint que quelques minutes plus tard…

… en compagnie de ce qui devait être une bonne centaine d'Aurors et environ le double d'officiers de la police magique.

Le Président reprit alors la parole d'une voix forte.

- Décret numéro 6814, concernant la destitution du Ministre de la Magie, Arthur Weasley. Ceux qui sont en faveur de sa destitution ?

Pour la première fois peut-être depuis des décennies, voire des siècles, l'intégralité de l'assemblée leva la main. Le président prit toutefois la peine de demander ceux qui y étaient opposés mais aucune main ne se leva.

Les Aurors observaient ce spectacle avec des airs allant de l'incompréhension à la plus complète stupéfaction mais d'après ce que le jeune Mallory pouvait sonder dans leurs esprits, ils ne paraissaient pas vraiment opposés au départ de Weasley. Nombre d'entre eux désiraient un dirigeant plus compétant, plus ferme et surtout un dirigeant qui soit en mesure de les mener à la victoire face aux mangemorts.

- Le Ministre de la Magie ayant été de ses fonctions, j'en appelle à l'article 3 du Code Magique, mis en place par Emrys Myrddin, Fondateur de l'Ordre de Merlin, Grand Enchanteur de Bretagne et Conseiller du dernier Roi-Sorcier de Bretagne, Arthur Pendragon. Selon l'ancienne loi, l'héritier d'Uther Pendragon est autorisé à tenter de retirer l'épée Excalibur du rocher. S'il réussit, il sera automatiquement reconnu Roi-Sorcier de Bretagne.

Et comme pour appuyer ses paroles, la terre se mit à trembler, tandis que se matérialisait entre Emrys et les Aurors un bloc de pierre de grande taille, dans lequel était plantée une magnifique épée au pommeau finement ouvragé, même si seuls quelques centimètres de la lame étaient visibles.

Le Comte de Moray grimpa sans difficulté jusqu'au sommet du rocher et contempla un instant l'épée. Forgée il y a de cela plus de quinze siècles par des forgerons gobelins, elle abritait également la magie de Myrddin et de la traîtresse Viviane… Il s'agissait de l'arme enchantée la plus puissante jamais forgée et on la lui servait sur un plateau d'argent.

Agrippant le pommeau sous les regards éberlués des Aurors, le jeune homme contempla la lame s'illuminer d'un éclat doré avant qu'il ne la retire progressivement, la lumière s'intensifiant un peu plus à chaque instant.

Il fallut quelques secondes de plus que pour l'éclat éblouissant se dissipe et que tous puissent contempler ce qu'ils savaient déjà. Emrys brandissait l'épée légendaire au-dessus de sa tête et dans un geste presque uniforme, tous se mirent à genoux.

- Je suis Emrys Mallory, Roi-Sorcier de Bretagne. Si vous désirez servir votre pays et le défendre contre le mal qui le ronge, jurez-moi allégeance.

Et d'un mouvement commun, les Aurors et les membres du Magenmagot promirent leur loyauté, leur fidélité et leur allégeance à Emrys, sur leur magie et sur leur vie.

Cela s'était avéré presque trop facile pour être vrai mais le jeune Mallory n'avait pas le temps de s'éterniser sur des détails. Excalibur était à lui désormais, et non seulement le Magenmagot lui obéirait au doigt et à l'œil mais c'était également le cas des Aurors…

- Mon premier acte en tant que Roi sera de ré-instituer la Table Ronde. J'annoncerai également dans les prochaines heures un plan de restructuration du Ministère de la Magie. La corruption a suffisamment dominé ce gouvernement et notre société. Aujourd'hui, c'est une nouvelle ère qui commence.

Et il eut droit à un tonnerre d'applaudissements, en particulier de la part des Aurors. Il n'avait pas menti. Une nouvelle ère venait tout juste de voir le jour et ce monde qui l'avait tant fait souffrir serait désormais modelé à son image.


End file.
